Percabeth tal vez no sea suficiente para ella
by Annabethjc23
Summary: Percy cree que ahora todo va a estar bien, derrotaron a Gea, no hay ninguna nueva Gran Profecía, los campamentos se llevan bien y el tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con su novia Annabeth y sus amigos...lo que no sabe es que puede perderlo por una apuesta entre dioses. tendra que luchar por conservar TODO!
1. Capitulo 1 Tuve que tirarte

Todo empezó normal en el campamento, ya habían pasado meses desde que vencimos a Gea y salvamos al mundo otra vez.

Estábamos en el comedor del campamento, yo miraba a Annabeth mientras se acercaba a su mesa con sus hermanos, cada vez estaba más hermosa y no solo lo digo porque sea mi novia, pero había notado la mirada de varios de los nuevos campistas sobre ella, cada vez que notaba que alguien la miraba sentía la necesidad de colocarle un brazo encima y darle al que la mirara una mirada asesina.

La vi ordenar a sus hermanos hacer fila para ir por su desayuno, su cabaña siempre era la mas ordenada pero a la hora de las comidas los campistas de Atenea se descontrolaban un poco. todos estaban ansiosos de regresar a su cabaña y continuar con sus proyectos.

En sus orejas se veía el brillo de los pendientes que su padre le había regalado para reponer los que había perdido en el tártaro estos eran más grandes y los ojos de las lechuzas tenían dos enormes diamantes cada uno, el padre de Annabeth tuvo la misma idea que yo, con mis ahorros (que no eran muchos) le compré a mi novia unos pendientes de lechuza pero mucho más pequeños y menos costosos que los que su padre le había dado, me sentí muy mal cuando se los di y noté los que ya tenía puestos. Ella me aseguró que eran hermosos e incluso se perforó las orejas de nuevo y ahora lucia los cuatro pendientes.

No noté que alguien intentaba llamar mi atención mientras la miraba hasta que sentí un empujón que me tiró del banco en el que estaba sentado...era Tyson. Varios campistas rieron mientras me levantaba, esperaba que Annabeth no lo hubiera notado pero fue demasiado tarde porque Tyson se encargó de que todo el campamento se diera cuenta cuando gritó

-¡Percy estas babeando por Annie tuve que tirarte!

Sentí mi cara enrojecer al máximo cuando todos comenzaron a reír en especial los hermanos de Annabeth y los campistas de Afrodita mientras Tyson me levantaba como a un bebé y me dejaba en el banco de nuestra mesa.

Por suerte mi vergüenza paso rápido porque Quirón anunció

-Héroes terminen sus desayunos rápido debemos prepararnos para recibir a nuestros invitados-

Y es que los romanos estaban por llegar, después de la guerra ambos campamentos habían llegado a un acuerdo harían visitas para que los campistas conocieran ambos territorios y estilos de vida.

La primera seria de los romanos al campamento mestizo, además extrañaba mucho a mis amigos Frank, Hazel y Jason. Incluso a Reyna un poco y a mi antigua cohorte.

Terminé mis waffles azules y corrí con todos los demás hacia el lago cuando escuchamos un cuerno sonar. Habían llegado.


	2. Capitulo 2 El magnifico Leo

El Argo II era el medio ideal para que los campistas viajaran de campamento a campamento y nadie podía ignorar a tan enorme barco/nave/avión/submarino/autobús o cualquier cosa especialmente si su capitán gritaba

-¡EL MAGNIFICO LEO y su navío están en la casa!- a todo pulmón desde la cabina.

El Argo II comenzó a descender rápidamente y como siempre que Leo intentaba "aterrizar" cerca del muelle...bueno digamos que no es muy bueno aterrizando porque todos escuchamos el familiar crujido de la madera rompiéndose al tocar el muelle. Annabeth estaba frustrada con Leo por esto, ya ni siquiera se molestaba por reconstruir el muelle. Pero la forma como ella fruncía el ceño cada vez que ocurría era algo sumamente tierno para mí.

Todos retrocedimos cuando la rampa de la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a nuestros amigos romanos

Bajaron en formación, cinco hileras de chicos y chicas con camisetas moradas. Demasiado ordenados y disciplinados para el estilo del Campamento Mestizo

Jason y Frank iban al frente de la formación, por supuesto. La única que no parecía uno de ellos era Piper a diferencia de los demás ella lucía su camiseta naranja y salían trenzas con plumas de su cabello.

Bajó corriendo a abrazar a sus hermanos mientras los romanos la seguían marchando.

Nosotros estábamos ordenados también (no se imaginan lo difícil que fue para los líderes de cabaña lograr que sus campistas se mantuvieran quietos, sobre todo los de Hermes) para recibir a los romanos.

Quirón estaba al frente de todos nosotros junto a señor D, que de mala gana estaba presente.

Frank ordenó que se detuvieran y cual soldados lo hicieron en perfecto orden, no pude evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa al ver a Nico Di Angelo marchando en la última fila junto a Hazel.

-¡Bienvenidos héroes romanos!-dijo Quirón

Jason saludó y luego de que mostraran sus respetos a Quirón y a Dionisio marcharon hacia donde iban a instalar su campamento. No aceptaron quedarse en las mismas cabañas que nosotros para evitar confrontamientos por los dioses griego/romanos.

Sonreí a mis amigos y luego de que se fueran tomé la mano de Annabeth y corrimos hacia el bosque. Últimamente no íbamos mucho a la playa pues luego de la guerra contra Gea los campistas nuevos y sobretodo los de Afrodita habían tomado la fastidiosa costumbre de sacarnos fotos cada vez que nos veían juntos, y no se conformaban con tomar la foto e irse sino que susurraban sobre nosotros y se burlaban sin parar de mi porque cada vez que intentaba besar a mi novia silbaban o reían y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme como tomate.

Para evitarme el sufrimiento Annabeth sugirió ir al bosque

-¡Vamos! conozco muchos lugares donde no nos encontraran-dijo.

Y vaya que era cierto, no es sorpresa luego de vivir desde los 7 años en el campamento pero ella no quiso decirme como sabia de ellos.

Corrimos hasta mi escondite favorito un hueco entre dos enormes arboles cubierto por matorrales, nadie nos encontraría.


	3. Capitulo 3 Me encantaba besarla

En nuestro escondite teníamos de todo, mantas, sodas prohibidas (que algunos de los campistas de Hermes podían conseguir si sabes con quién hablar) galletas azules por supuesto, golosinas, cómics para mí, libros de arquitectura para Annabeth, armas.

Nos encantaba pasar el tiempo aquí, pero no es lo que piensan, no todo era besos y caricias, no necesitábamos eso, nos escondemos para poder disfrutar uno del otro sin que nadie nos moleste y sobre todo sin que nos sacaran fotos. Ustedes me entienden (o tal vez no) pero nuestro tiempo en el tártaro cambio quienes somos.

Yo, por ejemplo, ya no soy el niño tonto y débil que llegó al campamento hace unos años, no diré que ya no soy tonto porque lo sigo siendo pero sin duda soy más fuerte. ¡Zeus! a veces digo y hago tales tonterías que no sé cómo Annabeth sigue conmigo. Tal vez por eso me besa cada vez que lo hago.

Una vez Grover me dijo-Perce, Annie te ama créeme y claro que eres un tonto pero a ella no le interesa, además siendo hija de Atenea tiene bastante inteligencia para los dos.- Créanlo o no eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

Annabeth tampoco es la misma chica que me intimidaba y que me dijo-Babeas cuando duermes-(¿les he dicho que me encanta su romanticismo?)La primera vez que me vio. Se ha vuelto más fuerte, más amenazante y mucho más sabia después de tantos años de lucha. La verdad es que sigue intimidándome pero nunca lo admitiría delante de ella.

Yo podía quedarme ahí por horas recostado en su regazo o besándola (lo que hace que mi cerebro se derrita) olvidarme de todo, problemas, monstruos persiguiéndonos, dioses que quieren matarme o convertirme en delfín (si, lo digo por el señor D) pero ella no. Siempre que nos quedábamos más de lo que podíamos se levantaba de un salto y corría arrastrándome hasta regresar al campamento.

Déjenme decir que además de romántica mi novia es delicada y cuidadosa ya que atravesaba el bosque sin ningún rasguño, desafortunado para mí porque cuando jalaba de mi mano no le importaba que yo saliera con ramas y hojas en el pelo, rasguños en brazos y piernas y con la nariz sangrando. (Fue solo una vez) no vi el árbol que ella esquivó y me estrellé de frente a él. Primero tuvo que levantarse y parar de reírse para ayudarme a llegar a la enfermería.

En fin esta vez fue una de las que hacen que salgamos del bosque con sonrisas que duran todo el día (y los labios irritados). Llegamos y nos sentamos en la manta, Annabeth tomó una soda y comenzó a hablar acerca de lo disciplinados que eran los romanos, pero yo no la escuchaba, igual que esta mañana en el desayuno solo podía mirarla, sus ojos me hipnotizaban y siempre terminaba con la mirada en sus labios. Aquellos labios delgados y rosados que me encanta besar (yo también tengo mi lado romántico).

-Percy-

-Percy ¿me estas escuchando?-

-¡Sesos de alga!- exclamó golpeando mi brazo.

-¿Qué?-no pude evitar mirar sus labios de nuevo

-Estoy intentado tener una conversación contigo-dijo un poco molesta

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Porque eres hermosa, pensé.

Pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue-Eh...eh... ¿yo?-

-¿Conoces algún otro sesos de alga?-

-No...yo eh...lo siento Annabeth- se quedó mirándome un momento, a veces odiaba eso de ella, sus tormentosos ojos grises te estudiaban de una manera que te hacía pensar que eres más tonto de lo que creías.

-Descuida, no era tan importante-. Dijo

Se acercó a mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Deben pensar que después de cierto tiempo de que Annabeth fuera mi novia la fase de ponerme nervioso cada vez que se aproximaba a mí había terminado. Se equivocan. Mis mejillas me traicionaban cada vez que ella estaba tan cerca de mí.

Solo su sonrisa me tranquilizaba (un poco). Puso su otro brazo sobre mi cuello y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que juntaba nuestros labios. Me encantaba besarla.

El beso fue suave al principio pero luego de que pusiera mis manos en su cintura ambos lo profundizamos y ella se movió hasta quedar sentada en mis piernas.

A cada segundo que pasaba mi cerebro se derretía más y más hasta que mis impulsos me controlaban. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla interna por el control y la falta de oxígeno se hacía más importante. Ella jalaba mechones de mi cabello al tiempo que mis manos acariciaban su espalda y cuando ya no pude más, me separe de ella en busca de aire.

-Te amo-dije juntando nuestras frentes.

Antes de que ella me respondiera, escuchamos una fuerte explosión.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Annabeth mientras sentíamos un fuerte olor a humo y se oían gritos en el campamento.

-¡LEO!-dijimos al mismo tiempo.


	4. Capitulo 4 Puedo rociarla con agua

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, yo seguía molesto por haber sido interrumpidos pero la enorme columna de humo negro hizo que me olvidara por un momento de mi enojo.

Llegamos hasta la cabaña Hefesto y rodeamos hacia la entrada del "Bunker Leo" que era su nuevo taller personal, la compuerta era enorme y de todos los rincones del lugar salía ese humo.

Pero no solo salía humo del búnker sino también de todas las demás cabañas, los campistas salían corriendo tosiendo y con las caras negras por el hollín. Algunos se habían tapado las caras con las playeras del campamento y regresaban a las cabañas para sacar a sus hermanos.

Noté que los romanos se unieron para ayudar, Jason intentaba alejar el humo de las cabañas pero era demasiado para él solo, Frank ordenada a los romanos ayudar a los que siguieran en las cabañas y alejarlos de la zona de peligro.

-¡Travis!-

-¡Lizzie sigue adentro!-

-¿Quién falta?-

-¡Aqui estamos!

-¡Annabeth!-gritó Malcom. Ella corrió hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de su hermano.

Ayudé a vaciar la cabaña Hermes pues los hermanos Stoll intentaban salvar unas cajas del humo.

-¡Olvídenlo! ¡Solo son cajas!-intenté hacerlos entrar en razón.

-¡NO!- gritaba Connor desesperado-¡No lo entiendes Percy!

Finalmente entre Nico, Hazel y yo pudimos sacarlos a rastras y salimos justo a tiempo para ver chispas saliendo de la puerta del bunker, de pronto crujió y Leo salió despedido y cayó al piso junto a su asistente, estaban cubiertos de ceniza pero se levantaron sonriendo.

Cuando vio el estado del campamento su sonrisa desapareció y comenzó a gritar órdenes para que todos salieran de las cabañas y se alejaran, dirigió a Jason para que apuntara sus torbellinos de viento hacia el lago creando un túnel para que todos salieran.

En cuanto la mayoría había pasado por el túnel Annabeth corrió hacia Leo y dijo

\- ¿Donde esta Evan?

-¿Qué?-

-¿Dónde está mi hermano Leo?-Dijo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, sus ojos resplandecían llenos de furia mientras Leo balbuceaba.

-Anna...no...se...yo...-los ojos del hijo de Hefesto reflejaban desesperación.

-¡Responde!-exigió saber ella.

-No lo sé-consiguió decir Leo mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de mi novia.

-¡Él no está con los demás idiota, es el único que falta y se la pasa metido en tu taller!- Annabeth estaba tan enojada que comenzó a levantarlo por el cuello haciendo que la cara de Leo enrojeciera por la falta de aire.

Me acerqué a ella e intenté hacer que lo liberara.

-Annabeth-

-¡Solo tiene 6 años Percy! ¡Yo debo...!-fue interrumpida por el sonido de los gritos de un niño pequeño. Evan.

-¡Sigue adentro!-dijo soltando a Leo por fin.

-Tenemos que...-comenzó a decir Leo pero Annabeth no le hizo caso y salió disparada hacia el Bunker. Intenté seguirla pero Nico y Frank me detuvieron.

De repente el suelo bajo nuestros pies comenzó a sacudirse y miré aterrado a Leo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Era lo que intentaba decirle, la presión en la caldera es muy fuerte, algo salió mal cuando intentamos probarla, se sobrecalentó.-

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Nico.

-Puedo rociarla con agua-

-Necesitamos un plan-lo que quería era una forma rápida de sacar a mi novia de esa bomba de tiempo.

-Nada se quema, apagué la caldera antes de salir. Lo que pasa es que hay un enorme tapón en la tubería principal que quiere salir-

-¡EXPLICATE! ¡ANNABETH ESTA AHÍ!- mi desesperación crecía a medida que el suelo se sacudía cada vez más.

-Digamos que la tubería quiere eructar ¿De acuerdo?-(Leo eres un tonto)- No falta mucho-

-¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí!-

-Vamos a...-

Salimos disparados hacia atrás cuando salió del bunker una nube negra que arrancó la pesada puerta de su lugar y destrozó los cristales de todas las ventanas.

-¡ANNABETH!-


	5. Capitulo 5 Mantenganse pecho tierra

-¡ANNABETH!-

Viejas sensaciones me invadieron, asfixia, miedo, llegaron a mi mente imágenes de mi tiempo en el Tártaro, todo era oscuridad.

Cuando mi conciencia regresó, recordé donde estaba.

En el campamento, un segundo antes vi la figura de mi novia desaparecer entre el humo que salía del bunker, mi instinto fue seguirla, protegerla, ayudarla a sacar a su hermanito del peligro.

Pero no pude, todo fue muy rápido. Me ardían los ojos por el humo y mis pulmones luchaban en busca de aire, solo sentía la tierra bajo mi cuerpo y un enorme peso sobre mi espalda. Era Leo, Nico y Frank.

TODOS habían caído encima de mí.

-¡Apártense!-logré decir entre toses y asfixias.

-¡Fuera Nico!-

-¡Quítate Frank!-

-Esa es mi pierna ¡muévete!-

-¿Dónde está Hazel?-

-Aquí estoy Frank, junto a Piper-su voz se escuchaba ahogada entre toses.

Finalmente mi cuerpo fue liberado, para ser tumbado en el suelo nuevamente.

-¡Manténgase pecho tierra!-rugió Frank.-Así el humo no nos afectara tanto.

-Cúbranse la boca y la nariz-

-Annabeth.-fue lo primero que dije cuando mis pulmones recuperaron un poco de oxígeno.

-Vamos por ella-dijo Nico.

-No veo nada-

-Necesitamos a...-comenzó a decir Piper pero calló de inmediato cuando escuchamos ruidos un poco alejados de nosotros, sonidos metálicos como si intentaran salir delos escombros.

-¡Annabeth!-la voz de un niño pequeño robó mis palabras.

-Tran...tranquilo Evan-escuché su voz, pero se oía muy mal, apenas podía respirar.

Nosotros seguíamos en el suelo intentando arrastrarnos hacia donde se escuchaban sus voces.

Escuché un golpe seco y solo la voz angustiada de Evan.

-¡ANNABETH! ¡DESPIERTA! ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?-su vocecita aguda sonaba desesperada.

-¡AYUDENME!- gritaba Evan. Los otros me seguían de cerca pero el maldito humo nos dificultaba mucho el paso.

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos, no sabía si era por el humo o por la desesperación que sentía.

De pronto una columna de aire se alzó a unos metros de nosotros haciendo que el humo se disipara (¡por fin!) lo suficiente como para que lograra levantarme.

Cuando nos acercamos a la columna me quedé petrificado. El bunker estaba casi completamente destruido y Evan lloraba hecho un ovillo en el suelo pero eso no fue lo que mis ojos no creían.

Justo en el centro de la columna estaba Jason, él la había creado pero en ese momento sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

Estaba besando a Annabeth.


	6. Capitulo 6 Podrian tener ovejas

No podía creerlo.

Sentí que mis piernas temblaban y mi garganta se cerraba.

-¡Jason!-gritó Piper junto a mí, pero el pareció no escucharla.

Quería acercarme a ellos pero la columna de viento no me lo permitía, mire a mi alrededor desesperado, los demás campistas se acercaban a nosotros, los de Apolo corrían por néctar y ambrosia y las de Afrodita lloraban por su maquillaje arruinado.

-¡Jason!-seguía gritando Piper, yo también comencé a gritar.

-¡JASON!-

FINALMENTE quitó sus labios de los de mi novia pero solo para hacer un movimiento con la mano, deshacer la columna de viento y volver a poner su boca sobre la de ella.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude dispuesto a golpearlo pero cuando levanté el brazo Frank me detuvo.

-¡Que!- exigí saber a Frank, intenté cargar contra Jason de nuevo pero esta vez fui derribado.

-¡Espera Percy!- me gritó Nico mientras con una rodilla en mi pecho me mantenía en el piso.

Pude ver mejor a Jason desde el suelo, no estaba besando a Annabeth, le daba respiración de boca a boca.

Sentí un alivio enorme mientras veía como las mejillas de Annabeth se inflaban y la mano de Jason apretaba su nariz.

Luego de unas tres repeticiones mi novia finalmente respiró de nuevo, tosió y miró a Jason de una manera extraña. Dijo algunas palabras pero no pude entenderlas.

-Tranquila-le decía Jason mientras tomaba su mano-. Está bien.

Luché por levantarme y cuando logré aproximarme a ellos, ella cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

Jason se levantó con ella en brazos y enseguida se la quité (fui un poco brusco pero entiendan, es MI novia).

Jason me miró de una manera extraña, parecía querer decirme algo. Abrió la boca pero yo me giré rápidamente.

-¡Michael!-grité buscando al hijo de Apolo.

-¡Annabeth!-

-¿Qué sucedió?- gritaban algunos campistas que se acercaron a nosotros.

-Llévala a la enfermería-dijo Michael mientras se abría paso entre los campistas.

-Evan-dije recordando al hermanito de Annabeth.

-Yo lo llevo-Frank lo levantó del suelo y caminó junto a mi hacia la enfermería.

Los demás me dejaban pasar en cuanto veían a Annabeth (y sospecho que también por mi expresión de un-tipo-acaba-de-besar-a-mi-novia-y-no-es-gracioso).

-¿Estas bien?-

-Percy-

-¿Qué?-Salí de mis pensamientos mientras Frank me miraba preocupado.

-Te pregunto cómo estas-

-Ah...eh...no lo se-balbucee, llegamos a la enfermería y me apresuré a dejar a Annabeth en una cama, hincarme a su lado y tomar su mano.

Michael entró enseguida y poco faltó para que me sacara a patadas.

-Vamos Percy, Michael tiene mucho que hacer- Frank tomó mi brazo y me hizo salir.

No había notado que la enfermería estaba llena, nada de qué preocuparse solo algunos medio intoxicados por el humo y dos o tres golpeados por el torbellino de Jason.

-Vamos Percy ¿Qué sucede? Háblame.-

-Yo...no puedo sacar la imagen de Jason besándola-

-No la estab...-

-Lo sé-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es solo que...-intenté explicarle que tenía un nudo en la garganta que me quemaba por dentro al ver esa escena pero fui interrumpido.

-¡Percy!-dijo Malcom

-¿Cómo están?-estaba muy alterado.

-Tranquilo Malcom están bien, Annabeth lo sacó justo a tiempo, tenemos otros asuntos que atender- no había visto a Clarisse junto a Frank.

-¿cómo que?- dije

-Como darle una paliza a Leo por todo esto, tonto-dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza (Clarisse demuestra su afecto a sus amigos de este modo).

-Pero fue un acci...-

-¡No importa, mira todo lo que ocasionó! ¡La mitad de mis hermanos está ahí por su culpa!- dijo levantando su lanza amenazadoramente

-Tranquila-dijo su novio Chris haciéndola bajarla (justo a tiempo)

-Hay una situación, los Stoll corrieron a su cabaña en cuanto pudieron por esas cajas, tenemos que saber qué es lo que ocultan, con los hijos de Hermes bien podrían tener ovejas carnívoras escondidas.-

Clarisse y yo nos miramos por un momento, ninguno quería volver a ver a una oveja carnívora.


	7. Capitulo 7 Problemas

Annabeth despertó luego de varias horas para mi alivio. Si hubiera sido por mi hubiera permanecido con ella en la enfermería pero entre los hijos de Apolo y los hermanos de Annabeth se las arreglaron para dejarme sentado fuera de la enfermería solo como perro.

No fue hasta una hora después que despertó que pude entrar a verla.

-Hey- me dijo

-¡No sabes cómo me asustaste!- le reclamé elevando la voz.

Sonrió ante mi reacción

-¡Y te da risa!-

-Tranquilo sesos de alga estoy bien- dijo levantándose de la cama y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-No es cierto pudo haberte pasado alg...-me interrumpieron sus labios y la verdad ante sus besos soy débil, así que no me molestó que me interrumpiera.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y comenzamos a retroceder hacia la cama (afortunadamente la enfermería estaba vacía) mientras la intensidad de nuestro beso se incrementaba al igual que mi calor corporal. Sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con mi cabello, eso me encantaba ya que cuando lo hacía empujaba mi cabeza hacia la suya lo que me permitía tenerla más cerca.

Bajó una de sus manos por mi espalda y la metió bajo mi camiseta del campamento. Debo agregar que mi abdomen está muy trabajado y me encanta su tacto en mi piel.

Cuando chocamos contra un lado de la cama me senté en la orilla de esta y Annabeth quedó casi a mi altura, nos separamos para buscar aire.

-Deberíamos irnos Percy- dijo ella con la respiración entre cortada.

-Deberiamos- respondi.

Pero ambos continuamos el beso. Mordí el labio inferior de Annabeth (juguetonamente claro) per entonces alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería y nos sobresaltó haciendo que enserio mordiera a mi novia y que de su labio saliera un poco de sangre.

-Ups...lo siento chicos-. Era Jason, con una pequeña mueca de disgusto la cual no me pasó desapercibida.

Annabeth le daba la espalada mientras lamia su labio y sus mejillas se encendían por la situación en la que nos había encontrado el romano.

-Eh...yo...venía a ver como estabas Annabeth, pero creo que ya estas mejor-. Ella volteó a mirarlo aún un poco sonrojada.

-Nosotros...eh...estábamos-. Intenté defender el honor de mi novia. (¿Les eh dicho que soy un romántico?)

-Está bien Percy-dijo ella restándole importancia- Jason yo...-

De repente la alarma se escuchó y los tres nos miramos preocupados.

-¿Y ahora que?- dije malhumorado mientras salíamos corriendo de la enfermería.

Cuando llegamos al comedor todos los campistas enfundaban sus armas, espadas, arcos, lanzas y escudos preparados para usarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- gritaban algunos

-¿Quién nos ataca?-

Nos abrimos paso hasta donde se encontraba Quiron junto con los líderes de cabaña y los romanos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Annabeth.

-Nada cariño-le respondió el centauro.

-¿Nada?- pregunté- Pero ¿y la alarma?-

-Simulacro- me respondió secamente el señor D.

-¿Simulacro?- pregunté algo confundido.

-Si señor Johnson ¿Sabe lo que es un simulacro?-.

-Si pero...-.

-Nada de peros, fue un simulacro y punto-.

-¡Todos a sus actividades! ¡Esto fue un simulacro!- dijo yéndose hacia la casa Grande.

Todos obedecieron y despejaron el comedor, mientras Quiron nos guiñaba un ojo.

-La verdad es que Dionisio accionó por accidente la alarma-. Susurró mientras contenía una sonrisa.

Para la hora de la cena el campamento estaba normal salvo el bunker de Leo. Quiron, Clarisse y Chris encontraron a los Stoll en el bosque de color verde, si es enserio lo del color verde, al parecer tenían escondidas bombas apestosas en esas cajas que se activan con el calor o el humo, intentaron salvarlas pero para cuando entraron al bosque les explotaron en la cara. Por la peste Enebro (juniper) y sus amigas castigaron a los hijos de Hermes atacándolos con bolas de musgo y ahora parecían dos duendes por todo el campamento.

Los romanos nos observaron realizar nuestras ofrendas a los dioses y a pesar de que los invitamos a nuestras mesas prefirieron comer a un lado de nosotros en una fogata.

Al final terminamos comiendo todos juntos alrededor de la fogata, mientras algunos compartían historias de batalla de ambos campamentos.

Quise sentarme a lado de Annabeth pero sus hermanos no me dejaron, se sentaron juntos a su alrededor dejándola fuera de mi alcance. A veces los hijos de Atenea son sobreprotectores, especialmente Malcom (creo que no le agrado mucho desde que salgo con su hermana).

La cena casi había terminado cuando de pronto Rachel dio un pequeño grito y sus ojos se volvieron verde brillante y su voz cambió.

Esto solo significaba... PROBLEMAS


	8. Capitulo 8 Que el mejor gane

Esto solo significaba... PROBLEMAS.

Una apuesta entre antiguos rivales

Problemas traerá a su progenie

Amores puestos a prueba y nuevos romances surgirán

Una ayuda divina puede no ser tan ayuda

Sentimientos liberados dicha y desgracia traeran

Y al final solo uno la apuesta ganará.

Nuestro oráculo regreso a la normalidad y permaneció un horrible silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad, miles de pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente mientras buscaba a Annabeth con la mirada. Ninguno de los presentes ni griegos o romanos movió un musculo hasta que Leo rompió la tensión

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo exactamente lo que todos pensábamos.

Sus palabras parecieron sacarnos a todos de trance pero seguíamos muy inquietos.

-Héroes, creo que debemos discutir esta nueva profecía pero esperemos hasta mañana-dijo Quiron tratando de tranquilizarnos, pero no era tarea fácil calmar a más de 100 semidioses hiperactivos, el señor D era un experto en estos casos de tensión.

-¿No entendieron? ¡Lárguense!- sus palabras siempre son tranquilizadoras.

-¡Todos a sus cabañas!-

Algunos intentaron discutir sobre esto (los hijos de ares principalmente) pero Quiron se negó a la discusión. Caminé hacia los hijos de Atenea y casi a base de empujones logré atravesar la barrera que tenían en torno a mi novia para poder alcanzarla. Cuando finalmente lo logré lo único que hice fue tomar su mano, ella me abrazó pero antes me miró con esos ojos gris tormenta que me derriten, llenos de angustia, la abracé pensando que iba a llorar pero antes de poder decir algo, se alejó de mi abrazo.

-¡Cabaña 6 andando!-dijo a sus hermanos. Todos la siguieron enseguida y yo me quedé ahí plantado como alga sin saber qué hacer.

Los romanos fueron los más lentos en replegarse ya que nunca habían visto a Rachel en acción, así que Frank tuvo que levantar la voz para que se apresuraran.

-¡Percy muévete!- no me di cuenta que toda la cabaña de Atenea esperaba a que avanzara con ellos. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y escuché algunas risas por parte de los romanos.

Después escuché sus quejas porque "mágicamente" estaban todos empapados.

-El agua del lago es un poco juguetona no se preocupen.- dije mientras reía por mi pequeña venganza.

Lo único que yo quería en ese momento era hablar con Annabeth, pero tuve que esperar a que llevara a sus hermanos a su cabaña y saliera.

Cuando salió tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró hacia el bosque hasta llegar a uno de nuestros escondites.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hizo fue besarme yo sólo la abracé correspondiéndole el beso.

-No puede pasar esto de nuevo Percy-dijo con la voz enojada separándose de mis labios.

-Todo estará bien no te preocupes- dije mientras acariciaba su espalda pero fui incapaz de tranquilizarla yo estaba igual de preocupado que ella.

-No es justo hemos hecho bastante dos guerras, muchos amigos perdidos, unimos los campamentos, salvamos al olimpo más de una vez, deberíamos poder tener un tiempo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tienes razón pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, una nueva profecía nos ha sido enviada y lo único bueno de esto es que estaremos juntos-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo juro por el río estigio amor- Era la primera vez que la llamaba así y ¡Dioses! Se sintió tan bien hacerlo, se sonrojó un poco mientras escuchamos un rayo caer, mi juramento había sido aceptado.

Eso sirvió un poco para calmarla pero podía ver claramente la inquietud en sus ojos y casi podía ver los engranes de su mente trabajando, intentando adivinar a lo que había querido decir Rachel con sus palabras.

Estaba a punto de besarla una vez más pero escuchamos un crujido a nuestras espaldas, ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver la sombra de un escorpión gigante acercándose a nosotros, debo decir que al pobre no le dio tiempo ni de mover la cola ya que en menos de 10 segundos Annabeth y yo ya habíamos destrozado su enorme cuerpo negro.

Limpié mi espada mientras mi novia limpiaba al mismo tiempo su cuchillo (el nuevo cuchillo que Quiron le había obsequiado).

Sonreímos por nuestra pequeña aventura y caminamos de regreso al campamento, la acompañé a la cabaña 6 en donde ya nos esperaba su hermano Malcom, (hablo enserio a este chico no le agrado).

-¿Por qué siempre me mira como si hubiera hecho algo malo?-

-Tranquilo-rio Annabeth- es un hermano celoso eso es todo, se toma muy enserio su papel de hermano protector.-

-Yo diría que demasiado enserio- murmuré antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas Annabeth?-preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Estábamos por ahí Malcom -

-Solo estábamos charlando-quise aclarar con mi mejor voz de niño bueno.

-Hablaremos después-dijo Malcom- Quiron quiere a todos los jefes de cabaña en la Casa Grande ahora-

-¿Para qué?-

-Una reunión-.

-¿A esta hora? Es más de media noche –esto era muy extraño porque Quiron quería hablar ahora.

-Es lo mismo que yo pienso de ustedes andando por ahí solos-puso énfasis en la última palabra, yo bajé un poco la mirada pero Annabeth solo rodó los ojos.

-Vamos Percy- dijo ella jalandome hacia la casa Grande

-¡Hey Percy!-dijo Malcom desde la puerta de la cabaña

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo una charla pendiente contigo-dijo amenazadoramente tocando el mango de su espada.

-¿Te había dicho que cumplía su papel DEMASIADO bien no?-dije un poco nervioso, a lo que Annabeth solo se rio.

-Vamos sesos de alga-mientras subíamos los escalones de la Casa Grande.

La imagen de dos semidioses tomados de la mano entrando a la casa se difuminó con un movimiento de la mano de la diosa del amor.

-Todo está listo- dijo suspirando.

-Bien-respondió Atenea desde su trono en el Olimpo.

-Que el mejor gane esta apuesta- dijo Poseidón.

-Lo haré-


	9. Capitulo 9 Arriba moco andante

-Que el mejor gane esta apuesta- dijo Poseidón.

-Lo haré-

Una vez más la diosa del amor suspiró y aun en contra de sus deseos tuvo que seguir con la encomienda que Zeus le había dado, tratar de arreglar el desacuerdo de Poseidón y Atenea.

Desapareció por un momento de la sala del olimpo para aparecer fuera de la cabaña donde dormían sus hijos.

-¿Madre?-dijo la hija a la que había escogido para esta tarea.

-Querida, guarda silencio te necesito para una pequeña misión- dijo tocando su cabello el cual inmediatamente quedó arreglado.

Mientras tanto...

En la casa Grande los jefes de cabañas estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de ping pong como era costumbre, salvo que esta vez la mayoría en pijama y sin mencionar a los Stoll que roncaban sobre la mesa.

Yo seguía sujetando la mano de Annabeth por debajo de la mesa, no quería separarme de ella luego de la profecía.

Mis rodillas temblaban y no podía quedarme quieto mientras esperábamos a Quiron y a Rachel, Annabeth pareció notarlo y me beso para calmarme. Le respondí el beso de inmediato hasta que Clarisse nos sobresaltó a todos.

-¡Consigan una habitación!-estrelló su puño en la mesa haciendo que Travis cayera de su silla del susto.

-Arriba moco andante- Connor se reía mientras ayudaba a su hermano.

-Moco andante ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo?-

-Héroes silencio por favor-dijo Quiron haciendo presencia seguido de una adormilada Rachel.

-¿Qué sucede Quiron?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué nos llamaste a esta hora?-

-Yo estaba dormido-

-Tranquilos, tranquilos-dijo levantando las manos y colocándose al frente de la mesa.- Los llamé a esta hora porque debemos discutir la nueva profecía-.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Eso no lo íbamos a hacer mañana?- varios replicamos.

-Lo discutiremos ahora porque no quería que los romanos escucharan-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no confías en ellos?- saltó Piper a quien no había notado cuando llegué.

-No querida no es eso, es solo que esto es un asunto interno-.

-¿Entonces lo hacemos a sus espaldas?-

-Debemos discutirlo en privado-

-¿O sea solo griegos?-

-Pues la dijo nuestro oráculo, es nuestra profecía-

-No necesariamente- los humos se estaban elevando, Piper estaba cada vez más roja, Clarisse también elevaba su tono de voz hasta que Annabeth intervino, dioses gracias.

Todos la miraron en cuanto habló y fue como si Piper hubiera usado su hechizo vocal, inmediatamente todos se calmaron.

-¿Qué ninguno se ha puesto a pensar en la profecía?-

-Pues claro-

-Me refiero a su significado-

-Explícate Chase-exigió Clarisse

-¿Rachel puedes repetir la profecía? Línea por línea por favor- dijo tomando el control de la discusión.

Rachel estaba por abrir la boca cuando Piper volvió a interrumpir.

-Ellos no deben saber que nos reunimos pero ¿No es como si los traicionáramos?-

-¿Crees que ellos no están haciendo lo mismo que nosotros?-nadie había notado al señor D parado en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿De qué habla?-

-Mira por ti misma Mculy- se hizo a un lado para dejar a la vista un enorme espejo en la pared en el cual se veía a los romanos sentados en círculo, claramente teniendo la misma discusión que nosotros.

-¿Acaso ese noviecito romano tuyo te invito a SU reunión?-

Mi amiga bajó la cabeza rindiéndose ante ese argumento y quedándose callada el resto de la noche.

-Annibel continua-

-Rachel- dijo Annabeth mirando a Piper con tristeza.

-Una apuesta entre antiguos rivales- comenzó Rachel.

-Esos podrían ser griegos y romanos-

-Problemas traerá a su progenie-

-Ahí claramente está hablando de dioses-

-Amores puestos a prueba y nuevos romances surgirán-

-Afrodita esta sin duda metida en esto-

-Una ayuda divina puede no ser tan ayuda-

-Sigo pensando en Afrodita-

-Sentimientos liberados dicha y desgracia traerán-

-De nuevo-

-Y al final solo uno la apuesta ganará-

-Vuelve a los dioses pero ¿Quiénes son?-

-¿Los tres grandes?-

-Zeus y Poseidón-

-Zeus y Hades-

-Poseidón y atenea-

-Ares y Hefesto-

-Podría ser cualquiera- dijo Quiron

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Esperar ¿Que no es obvio?- dijo el señor D, a mí me pareció que ocultaba algo pero tratándose de Dionisio podría no ser nada.

-No podemos hacer nada más, ni siquiera pensar en una búsqueda.-concluyó Quiron, hubo un raro intercambio de miradas entre él y el dios del vino a su lado que a nadie le pasó inadvertido.

-¡Largo! ¡Todos a sus cabañas!-nos ordenó el señor D mientras cubría el espejo con una sábana, los romanos hacía tiempo que se retiraron.

-A dormir héroes-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros Annabeth-

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-

-Por ahora mantener los ojos bien abiertos, descansen- salió de la habitación dejándonos a todos extrañados y algunos molestos (Clarisse) por haber perdido el tiempo.

Piper salió corriendo antes de que alguno pudiera acercársele, Annabeth intentó seguirla pero la detuve.

-Creo que necesita estar sola- dije tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la cabaña seis.

...

Annabeth se fue a dormir con un nudo en su garganta después de despedirse rápidamente de Percy en la puerta, Malcom salió en cuanto Percy puso sus labios sobre los de ella (tu guardián llegó dijo Percy antes de salir corriendo).

Todo lo que habían dicho en la reunión resonaba en su mente...no confiamos en los romanos...a sus espaldas... que dioses habían apostado.

-Afrodita-dijo luego de despertar sobresaltada.

-Silencio querida- replicó la diosa en su mente.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Esos modales Annabeth, búscame en tu escondite con Percy- las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron ante la mención del lugar, tomó sus zapatos y salió ágilmente por la ventana.

Cuando llegó encontró a la diosa mirando las fotografías que tenían ahí.

-Que lindas fotos-

-Gracias-dijo la chica tímidamente

-Querida he venido a prevenirte, tú y Percy son mi pareja favorita y a pesar de todo quiero decirte que estoy de su lado-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-No puedo decir más linda pero si te digo que ante todo no olvides escuchar a tu corazón-

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a brillar, Annabeth instintivamente se giró cubriendo sus ojos y lo último que escuchó de la diosa fue.

-Siento mucho lo que va a pasar querida.-


	10. Capitulo 10 Tu madre

-Siento mucho lo que va a pasar querida.-

En el Olimpo...

La diosa del amor regresó a la sala del consejo para ser recibida con cuestionamientos sobre su misión.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras-dijo Atenea con tono de superioridad

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?- secundó Poseidón con el mismo tono.

-Nada- respondió Afrodita fingiendo inocencia-Solo pasé a revisar el estado de mi cabaña en el campamento.-

-Sabes que no puedes interferir Afrodita-dijo Zeus pensativo.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo entonces padre?-replicó la diosa remarcando la última palabra.

-Solo decía, por si acaso-.

-No lo arruines Afrodita- dijo Atenea saliendo levantándose de su trono.

-No te preocupes no lo haré.-

...

Desperté sobresaltado varias veces en la noche, las pesadillas o "sueños de semidiós" son lo peor cuando uno quiere realmente dormir luego de recibir una nueva profecía, además los ronquidos de mi hermano no me ayudaron a volver a dormir.

Me levanté para ir a caminar a la playa pero antes fui a mi escondite con Annabeth por algunas golosinas. La idea de ir a su cabaña por ella se me cruzó por la cabeza pero recordé la amenaza de Malcom y preferí evitarme un descuartizamiento al estilo hijo-de-Atenea-hermano-sobreprotector.

Cuando estaba por entrar al bosque vi una figura pasar corriendo hacia la playa, era Piper. No pude evitar seguirla cuando noté que estaba llorando.

-...yo los vi Nico, no intentes cubrirlo.-decía Piper entre sollozos.

-No es tan así Piper, solo era una reunión de rutina-

Me sorprendió mucho que estuviera con

Nico, es decir, de todas las personas que pudo elegir para hablar de Jason había escogido a Nico.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-

-Creo que no tiene por qué decírtelo todo ¿No?-

-No pero...-

-Además, tu tampoco le dijiste sobre SU reunión ¿O sí?- me costaba mucho imaginarme al hijo de Hades actuando de consejero amoroso y aún más mientras me escondía agachado tras un arbusto.

-Eso es diferente, esa reunión no estaba en mis planes para hoy-

-Ahí está, no tienes por qué ponerte así-.

-Pero dime, si su reunión era de rutina ¿Por qué me dijo que se dormiría temprano? Yo lo invité a un paseo en la playa-

-Tiene sus razones Piper.-

-Está muy distante conmigo Nico, ¿Tú no lo has notado?-

-No es mi asunto, ¿Qué dijeron en su reunión?- se notaba claramente que Nico intentaba evadir el tema.

-No me esquives, respóndeme.-

-Realmente no es de mi incumbencia Pip...-

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué estas con los romanos?-

-Tu sabes porque-

-¿Aun no la olvidas?-

-Yo eh...-

Ya no aguantaba más tiempo estando en esta posición así que intenté alejarme de ellos silenciosamente, pero dada mi suerte pisé una rama antes de lograr alejarme.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-No lo sé, no veo nada-

-Tal vez sea un monstruo-

-O alguien nos espía-

Me arrastré lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de ahí, y fue una suerte que una arpía los viera (suerte para mi). Salieron corriendo en cuanto escucharon su voz.

-No le digas a nadie Piper mucho menos a EL-

-Sigues enamorado- fue lo único que dijo Piper antes de correr hacia la cabaña de Afrodita.

Seguí mi camino al escondite y de nuevo me vi en el papel de espía cuando escuché la voz de Annabeth.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntaba ella.

-No puedo decir más linda pero si te digo que ante todo no olvides escuchar a tu corazón- Afrodita, era sin duda su voz.

-Siento mucho lo que va a pasar querida.-

-Demonios ¿Y ahora qué?- Annabeth sacó su daga de sus shorts pijama y la lanzó a un árbol cercano, dejándola clavada justo donde antes estaba mi cabeza. Por suerte aun no me había notado y decidí permanecer oculto.

Me dediqué a observarla mientras recogía su daga y se alejaba hacia su cabaña, nunca la había visto en ropa de dormir y tengo que decir que mis mejillas se volvieron rojas, usaba unos shorts demasiado cortos para mi gusto y una camiseta blanca sin mangas igual de corta, no se molesten yo también uso poca ropa para dormir gracias al dios del sol (le gustan las noches de verano calurosas).

-No me agradezcas amigo- escuché su voz en mi cabeza seguida de una risa. Volví más confundido que antes a mi cabaña Nico, Piper, Jason, Annabeth y Afrodita rondaban mi mente, pero en el segundo que mi cabeza tocó la almohada ronqué como foca bebé (así me dice mi mamá).

-¡Despierta hermano!-

Tyson me despertó con una palmada en la espalda, lo que despejó mi cabeza enseguida pero también me dejó sin aire.

-¿Tyson que sucede?-

-Tengo que irme- su voz sonó algo triste.

-¿Por qué?-

-Papá quiere que regrese, me voy ahora-

-¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo?-

-No Percy, papá dice que es urgente rainbow está afuera-

-oh...de acuerdo grandulón cuídate mucho-

-Trata de no morir hermano- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo estilo-Tyson.

-Si...lo...intentaré-

Todos despidieron a Tyson después del desayuno. Era mi turno de hacer la revisión de cabañas con Annabeth y me gustaba hacerlo, solo para estar cerca de ella. En su lugar hice la revisión con Malcom y todos los hermanos de Annabeth mientras que ella y sus hermanas iban a entrenar.

¡Qué suerte la mía! ¡Demonios incluso el pequeño Evan estaba ahí!

-Entonces...-dije intentando romper el hielo entre Malcom y yo mientras me acorralaban contra la pared de la cabaña 6.

-Percy Jackson- dijo Malcom- héroe del Olimpo, ex-pretor de los romanos y "novio" de nuestra hermana.-

-Eh...si- dije mientras veía como todos sacaban sus armas.

-Déjame decirte algo Jackson, Annabeth es más que nuestra hermana, es nuestra líder y líder del campamento, todos la seguiríamos en batalla sin dudarlo, pero no deja de ser mi hermana menor y como hermano debo cuidarla de CUALQUIERA que intenté algo con ella-dijo mientras ponía su espada contra mi garganta.

-Yo...eh...creí que te agradaba Malcom-

-Y me agradas Jackson pero cuando estas a 5 metros de Annabeth.-

Comenzaba a sentir mi garganta seca, ni siquiera el papá de Annabeth me había tratado así.

-Pe...pero yo- traté decir mientras sentía la punta de su espada haciendo un corte en mi garganta.

-¡Malcom! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- gracias a los dioses escuché la dulce y furiosa voz de mi novia.

-Nada-dijo bajando su espada- solo charlábamos con Percy.-

-Si claro-dijo tomando mi mano y alejándome de sus hermanos.

Miré hacia atrás y Malcom apuntó su espada hacia mí y articuló.

-No hemos terminado.-

-Disculpa a mis hermanos-dijo Annabeth mientras limpiaba la herida de mi cuello.

-No te preocupes es un hermano MUY sobreprotector-

-No sé qué le pasa, desde que volvimos del Tártaro se la pasa controlando a donde voy o con quien estoy, sobre todo si es contigo.-

-¿Te he dicho que es SOBREPOTECTOR?-

-Dicen que Atenea habló con el antes de que llegáramos-

-Ahí está la repuesta, tu madre.-

Ella rio mientras yo la miraba como un tonto, me besó y pude sentir ese cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, como si hubiera tomado un galón de néctar. La atraje hacia mí mientras se sentaba en mi regazo y colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?-

-Sesos de alga, eso lo es de sobra.- dijo mientras rozaba su nariz con la mía.

-Me refiero a hoy-

-Mmmm hoy no-

-TE AMO LISTILLA-

-Yo también te amo sesos de alga-

Podríamos habernos quedado así durante horas, sus besos hacían que me olvidara de todo y a la vez que todo pareciera más real. Pero como siempre que lográbamos tener un momento de tranquilidad...

-¡Héroes!-

-¡Captura la bandera!-


	11. Capitulo 11 Es nuestro juego

-¡Captura la bandera!-

Todos los semidioses estábamos reunidos en la arena, armaduras listas, espadas y cuchillos afilados y escudos salían de ambos lados, griegos con cascos azules y romanos de rojo.

-¡Héroes! Ya conocen las reglas la bandera debe estar a la vista, nada de muertes, no pueden usar ningún tipo de criatura y deben salir del lugar de la bandera enemigo para que cuente la victoria.- explicaba Quiron mientras los equipos se agrupaban.

Nosotros reducimos nuestro equipo a 50 miembros para ser justos con los romanos pero teníamos a lo mejor de cada cabaña, una mezcla de Atenea, Hermes, Ares, Poseidón, Apolo, Hefesto, Deméter y algunos chicos de Afrodita.

Los romanos podrían ser mejores en la guerra y disciplina pero vamos, este es nuestro territorio.

-Bien.- decía Annabeth a quien inmediatamente le dieron el mando- Sabemos que usaran algún tipo de estructura para distraernos y tal vez Hazel haga un túnel para sorprendernos.-

-No te olvides de Jason-.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-

-Nosotros tenemos la ventaja a nuestro favor, este es nuestro territorio y nuestro juego.- sus palabras llenaban de coraje a todos, Malcom tenía razón todos la seguirían sin dudarlo.

-Y tenemos EL FACTOR LEO-.

-Cierra la boca Valdez-. Los ojos de Clarisse relucían, estaba claro que no iba a dejar que nadie, mucho menos los romanos nos vencieran en nuestro propio juego.

Después de 10 minutos teníamos el mejor plan de todos, los de la cabaña de Apolo estaban en las copas de los arboles con sus arcos listos para acabar con cualquier ataque aéreo (Jason), los de Deméter hicieron una especie de nudo bajo tierra con las raíces de los árboles para evitar ataques subterráneos (Hazel), los demás defenderían la bandera mientras un pequeño grupo (Annabeth, Piper, Malcom, Clarisse, los Stoll y yo) buscaríamos la bandera romana. Leo construyó una especie de torre para la bandera, llena de trampas por si intentaban escalarla y controlaba todo dese la base de la misma, así que teníamos todo cubierto.

-¿Listos?- preguntó mi novia bajo su casco de lechuza, levantaba su cuchillo alentando a nuestro equipo.

-¡LISTOS!-

-¡Que el juego comience!- gritó Quiron mientras se hacía sonar el cuerno que marcaba el inicio del juego.

-¡Al ataque!-

Los romanos estaban algo dispersos pero tenían un plan, como Annabeth dijo armaron una fortaleza circular alrededor de la bandera, no sería fácil conseguirla. Jason estaba en el aire intentando llegar a nuestra torre pero los hijos de Apolo son muy buenos arqueros así que optó por dirigir sus ráfagas de aire hacia nosotros.

-¡Percy ahora!- gritó Malcom mientras nos separábamos a medio camino.

La mejor parte del plan sin duda era la mía, con todas mis fuerzas llamé a las aguas del lago para formar una enorme ola que arrasara con la defensa del oponente, lo único que no tenía pensado era derribar a Jason en el camino.

Enseguida se reorganizaron y continuaron el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Clarisse parecía estar peleando con muñecos de trapo, nadie podía con ella. Los Stoll (que seguían siendo verdes) tenían pistolas de agua llenas con una especie de baba morada y en cuanto tocaba a algún romano lo envolvía como si estuviera dentro de una gelatina, lo que resultab muy gracioso, parecían duendes demoniacos.

Perdí de vista a Annabeth en cuanto Frank llegó para combatir conmigo.

-Has mejorado-.

-Tú también Percy- solo se oía el sonido de los metales chocando, bronce contra oro, griego contra romano. Fue una de las mejores luchas que tuve.

El plan de Annabeth consistía en alejar a los romanos de su fortaleza con la ola para que pudiéramos acercarnos, Clarisse y los Stoll debían abrir el paso para que Annabeth, Piper y Malcom llegaran a la base.

Malcom y Piper ayudarían a Annabeth a llegar al centro de la fortaleza y usando su gorra de invisibilidad tomaría la bandera, con ayuda de Leo y uno de sus inventos ella saldría volando de ahí. Y si, en realidad me refiero a volar.

Alcancé a ver a Malcom combatiendo a Nico y a Piper con un par de legionarios, para ser una hija de Afrodita pelea muy bien.

Frank me hizo un corte en el brazo y por un segundo creí que me ganaría pero escuchamos un grito familiar, Hazel, se topó con las raíces bajo tierra y salió disparada para caer encima de los Stoll. Esa distracción me permitió derribar a Frank y correr de vuelta a nuestra torre.

Los chicos de Ares tenían algunos problemas para contener a los romanos que casi habían llegado a la torre.

-Annabeth debe darse prisa.- dijo Chris derribando a un romano y mirando hacia el lado enemigo.

-No te preocupes lo lograra-.

Y no tardé mucho en tener razón porque escuchamos la delicada y amenazante voz de Clarisse.

-¡SI! ¡LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA!-

Giré justo a tiempo para ver a Annabeth accionar el aparato de Leo y salir volando de la fortaleza romana con la bandera roja en la mano. Jason trató de interceptar su camino y logró atraparla a mitad de vuelo.

Cayeron justo fuera de la línea romana, los gritos de victoria de los griegos los acompañaron mientras caían, cuando me acerqué no pude evitar ponerme celoso. Jason estaba encima de Annabeth, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, ella intentaba levantarse pero estaban enredados con la bandera.

-¡Victoria para el Campamento Mestizo!- anunciaba Quiron mientras me acercaba corriendo a ellos.

Justo antes de que llegara lograron desenredar la bandera y Jason ayudó a levantarse a Annabeth, mientras lo hacía un destello rojo pasó cerca de ella y enseguida se sujetó el cuello.

-¡Aahh!-

-¿Qué fue...?-.

-¿Annabeth?- ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos gris tormenta cambiaron de color para dar lugar a un rosa intenso.

-Jason- dijo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Aaahh!- Hazel también gritó, al igual que Leo, Katie de Deméter, Will de Apolo, Nico y Clarisse, todos sujetaban su cuello pero solo Annabeth se desmayó.

Todos los campistas, de ambos campamentos comenzaron a entrar en pánico, corrían hacia todos lados y en segundos se volvió un verdadero caos.

-¡Ahí!- gritó Piper mientras perseguía a una figura encapuchada.

FLASHBACK

-¿Madre?-

-Querida, guarda silencio te necesito para una pequeña misión-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Toma esto-dijo la diosa del amor entregándole una caja de terciopelo rojo.

-Ábrela-

La hija de Afrodita miró a su madre sorprendida, dentro había una pequeña pistola de cristal y una cajita transparente con algunos dardos rojos.

-Tu misión es dispararles a estos semidioses- dijo entregándole un sobre blanco- Pero SOLO a estos, nadie más o todo se arruinara-

-¿Pero porque?-

-Porque quieren demostrar quién es el más orgulloso, pero conmigo nadie juega- dijo con un tono de desdén.

-¿Qué?-.

-No importa, tu solo has lo que te pido, cariño-.

-Está bien, madre-.

-Nadie debe saberlo hasta que todo pase, ¿De acuerdo?-.

-No te preocupes madre nadie lo sabrá-. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro observando la lista de sus "blancos".

-Enorgulléceme Drew-.


	12. Capitulo 12 Estoy bien Jackson

-Enorgulléceme Drew-.

Todos rodeábamos a los "atacados", griegos y romanos teníamos una barrera a su alrededor protegiéndolos, pero aun no sabíamos de que debíamos protegerlos.

Espadas y escudos preparados para un nuevo ataque que no sabíamos si llegaría. Annabeth seguía inconsciente mientras yo me sentía como una musaraña, mi hiperactividad y mi preocupación por ella me impedían estar quieto además me preocupaban Piper y el equipo de búsqueda que habían salido hace unas horas tras el encapuchado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¿Dónde está Piper?-

-¿Quién hizo esto?-

Preguntas sonaban por todos lados, pero no pude evitar ver que ni Quiron ni Dionisio parecían preocupados, Quiron mas bien parecía resignado y el dios del vino molesto como siempre.

-Haciendo un recuento de los atacados tenemos a:

Annabeth

Clarisse

Nico

Hazel

Katie

Will

Decía Michael T. de la cabaña Apolo, pero apenas escuchaba su voz. No entendía las cosas ¿Esto es parte de la profecía? ¿Por qué y quien nos atacaría? ¿Qué les dispararon? ¿PORQUE ANNABETH?

-Apuesto que si estuviera despierta ella te lo diría-. Frank intentaba calmarme, parecía leer mi mente mientras estaba sentado junto a Hazel quien se sujetaba el cuello.

-¿Por qué solo ella se desmayó?-.

-No lo sé Perce pero tendremos que esperar y ver si...-.

-¡Piper!- la hija de Afrodita entró a nuestro circulo protector con el cabello lleno de ramitas y hojas y algunos rasguños en los brazos, lo peor era su rostro, parecía que echaba chispas, su bello rostro (no le digan a Annabeth) estaba crispado en ira.

-¡No es posible! ¡La perdimos! ¡Así de cerca estuvimos de atraparla!-pataleaba en el piso mientras los que habían ido con ella dejaban sus armas.

-¿Ella?-

-Sí, ELLA. Estoy segura de que era una chica pero no pude ver su cara.-

-Tranquila Piper ya descubriremos quien era.- Malcom le dio una palmada en el hombro, luego me hizo a un lado.

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunto a Michael T. mirando a su hermana e ignorándome por completo.

-Bien, aunque no sé porque solo ella esta inconsciente.-

-¿Y los demás? ¿Tomaron néctar o ambrosia?-.

-Si pero no estaban heridos-.

-¿Trataste de darle un poco a Annabeth?-. Dijo mirando ceñudo al hijo de Apolo.

-Tampoco resultó, no despierta y no sabemos porque-.

-Ya lo sabrán mocosos- El señor D caminó hacia nosotros- ¡Ya pueden quitar su "defensa" no es necesario que monten guardia alrededor de Anibel, el niño punk y los otros!-

Esto era mi límite, miré a Quiron mientras todos se dispersaban y en cuanto sus ojos miraron los míos se giró rápidamente para no verme. Ocultaba algo.

-¡Ustedes saben lo que ocurre!-

-Percy...-

-¡No Frank, suéltame! ¡Yo sé perfectamente que saben y no quieren decirnos nada!-

-¡Johnson cuida esa boca sino quieres que te convierta en un delfín!-

-Percy cálmate...-

-¡No me voy a calmar Quiron! –Dije zafándome del agarre de Frank y apuntando a mi maestro.- ¡Dinos que ocurre!-.

-Está bien- me respondió muy tranquilamente, pensé que me castigaría por enfrentarlo pero de nuevo tenía esa cara de resignación.

-Esto es un asunto de los dioses.- el cielo de pronto se oscureció por completo, como si hubieran apagado el interruptor del sol.

-Cuida tus palabras Quiron-.

-Descuida Dionisio, todos escuchen- dijo mientras se giraba hacia nosotros.

-Ciertos dioses... los pondrán a prueba.- un relámpago iluminó el cielo y enseguida el centauro guardó silencio.- No falta mucho-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse. El y Dionisio permanecían a unos metros, solo nos miraban.

-Me siento extraño-. Dijo Nico.

-Tu siempre eres extraño niño sombra, aunque...- Clarisse intentó ponerse de pie pero le temblaron las piernas y casi cae si Chris no la sujeta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-También me siento extraña-.

-Yo igual, como si tuviera algo en el estómago.- Hazel también intentaba levantarse.

-También yo-. Will se apoyaba en sus hermanos para no caer y su cara se había vuelto blanca al igual que la de Katie en brazos de Travis.

-Yo tampoco me siento muy bien.- Jason nos sorprendió a todos con su comentario.

-¿De qué hablas?- Piper se le acercó, no había notado que esos dos estaban algo distantes desde que empezó el juego, deben haber discutido por lo de anoche.

-Creo que a mí también me dispararon-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-.

-Pensé que no era nada.- dijo rehuyendo su mirada de la de Piper.

-¿Vas a seguir con esa actitud conmigo Jason?- todos los mirábamos mientras el silencio se extendía a su alrededor, (que incomodo).

-Miren el cielo.- dijo un campista romano alejando nuestra atención de Piper y Jason.

Relámpagos iluminaban nuestras cabezas pero extrañamente ningún rayo había caído.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más oí un quejido cercano.

-¡Annabeth!- parecía estar despertando (POR FIN).

Aparté a Malcom de un empujón y tomé su mano. Busqué sus ojos esperando que fueran grises como siempre y suspiré en cuanto vi que estaban normales. Pero había algo extraño en su mirada.

-Tranquila, tranquila no te levantes.- Intenté mantenerla en el suelo pero insistía en levantarse.

-Estoy bien Jackson-.

Me quedé helado así como los que estaban más cerca de nosotros.

-¿Jackson?-.

-Sí, ese es tu nombre ¿No?-.

-Pe...pero...tú nunca me llamas así.-

-Bueno acostúmbrate-.

Antes de abrir la boca ella se soltó de mi agarre y caminó hacia donde estaban Clarisse y los otros. Nadie dijo una palabra pero todos me miraban ¿Jackson? ¿Desde cuándo me llama así?

De repente más de cien relámpagos comenzaron a verse sobre nosotros, ningún estruendo sonó pero cada vez caían más y más rápido hasta que el cielo se iluminó por completo.

Los que estaban en el centro de pronto se paralizaron, Hazel, Nico, Katie, Will, Clarisse, Annabeth y Jason cubrieron sus ojos rápidamente como si algo los cegara. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada.

Cuando levantaron la vista sus miradas parecían vacías y fue cuando nuestro mundo se vino abajo. Hazel corrió a los brazos de Leo y lo besó, Katie se lanzó hacia Connor, Clarisse corrió hasta Malcom lo jaló del cuello y puso sus labios sobre los de él, Will hizo lo mismo con Piper. Todos estábamos atónitos, sentí que no podía moverme pero eso cambio en cuanto vi a Nico caminar hacia Annabeth.

Lo derribé antes de que llegara hasta ella, trató de levantarse de nuevo pero lo mantuve en el piso, tuve que golpearlo cuando comenzó a desaparecer para un viaje sombra. Me puse de pie dejándolo inconsciente y casi caigo de nuevo cuando la vi.

Pareció cámara lenta, Annabeth buscaba a alguien con la mirada, en cuanto lo vio su cara se iluminó y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él. Cuando vi quien era mi corazón se detuvo. Jason.

Ella corrió hacia él y el hijo de júpiter abrió los brazos en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio y luego sus labios en los de él.

La cámara lenta se detuvo y la realidad pareció abofetearme, no puede ser cierto, debo estar soñando debe ser una pesadilla.

Los demás solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por el beso pero Jason no, le respondía el beso con demasiado entusiasmo y colocando sus manos en la cintura de MI novia.

Mientras corría hacia ellos el caos se desató, Chris golpeaba a Malcom mientras Clarisse trataba de detenerlo. Travis tenía a su hermano en el piso, Frank amenazaba a Leo mientras sujetaba a Hazel quien quería volver con Leo.

-¿Por qué la besaste?-.

-¡Yo no hice nada!-.

-¡Chris déjalo, déjalo!-.

-¿Qué te sucede Connor? ¡Es mi novia!-.

Los demás campistas intentaban separarlos, alcancé a ver como Piper golpeaba a Will dejándolo inconsciente mientras corría al mismos lugar que yo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Derribé a Jason en cuanto llegué y le di un puñetazo en la cara, Annabeth me sujetó el brazo antes volver a golpearlo.

-¡Déjalo Jackson! ¿Qué haces?-.

-¿Tu qué haces?-.

-¡No la toques!-.

-¡Jason!-.

-¡Annabeth!-.

-¡Aléjate de ella Grace!-.

-Se los advertí-

-Esto no debe pasar Dionisio-.

-No es nuestro asunto Quiron-.


	13. Capitulo 13 Era una mision

-Se los advertí-

-Esto no debe pasar Dionisio-.

-No es nuestro asunto Quiron-.

Después del caos viene la calma ¿no?, pues no es así.

Fue horrible ver a todos peleando pero lo más desastroso para mí fue ver a Annabeth con Jason, nunca me imaginé verlos juntos, mucho menos en mi cara. Chris, Travis y Frank estaban igual que yo, Piper tal vez estaba peor.

-Por lo menos traten de dormir unas horas-. Enebro intentaba hacernos ir a la cama pero ninguno tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Todos sentados en los escalones de la enfermería desde que la cabaña Hipnos y algunas ninfas del bosque intervinieron y terminaron con la masacre.

Después de que golpee a Jason y sujeté a mi novia con ayuda de sus hermanos y algunos romanos, Enebro consiguió despertar a Clovis lo suficiente para explicarle lo que sucedía. Sorpresivamente el hijo de Hipnos abandonó su cama para ayudar.

Mientras todos peleábamos (algunos sujetábamos a nuestras novias para que no corrieran a los brazos de otro) Clovis usó sus poderes para dormir a los afectados. Ahora Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Nico, Will, Katie y Clarisse permanecían roncando en las camas de la enfermería.

-Por favor Percy, diles que duerman un poco-. Enebro seguía insistiendo pero sabía que no lograría nada, todos estábamos demasiado inquietos y dolidos como para pensar en dormir.

-Ya casi amanece Enebro-.

-Sí, no vale la pena-. Chris tenía un moretón en la mejilla, Clarisse detuvo su pelea con Malcom.

Frank era el que más me preocupaba, no había dicho una palabra desde que vio a Hazel con Leo y Piper salió corriendo después de que Clovis llegara, nadie sabía dónde estaba. Leo había salido a buscarla con algunos de sus hermanos pero no la encontraron, los hijos de Afrodita regresaron a su cabaña pero Leo se empeñó en seguir buscándola.

-Chicos enebro tiene razón, váyanse y traten de despejar su cabeza, nosotros los Michael T desde la puerta de la enfermería.

-No podré dormir-. Al fin Frank dijo algo pero seguía muy preocupado por él, su rostro parecía haber envejecido diez años y su mirada era demoledora, sus ojos habían perdido la chispa que tenían desde que estaba con Hazel. No puedo criticarlo yo no debo lucir mejor que él.

-Quieres puedo despertar a Clovis de nuevo y...-

-¡No! Está bien-.

-Vamos chicos-.

Todos uno a uno nos pusimos de pie con mucho pesar, me dispuse a entrar a la enfermería, necesitaba ver a Annabeth aunque estuviera dormida. Los demás pensaban lo mismo pues me siguieron enseguida.

-No sé si es buena idea Percy.- Michael T sostenía la puerta e impedía que yo la abriera.

-Necesito verla Michael, no lo entiendes yo...-

-Tú tienes que entenderlo Percy después de todo lo que pasó no podemos arriesgarnos hasta saber lo que pasa.-

-¡Yo sé lo que pasa!-. Piper llegó empujando a una persona como si fuera su prisionera. El encapuchado o mejor dicho LA encapuchada.

-¡Piper!-.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-.

-¿Quién es?-.

La encapuchada seguía con la cabeza cubierta y soltó un gemido cuando Piper la empujó haciéndola caer de rodillas frente a nosotros. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sacar a Riptide y atravesarla con ella.

Desafortunadamente (para ella) yo fui el único que logró contenerse, Chris y Travis casi saltaron sobre ella con sus armas listas. No pueden culparme por no detenerlos, yo también quería darle una paliza a la causante de todo este desastre.

-¡ALTO!- exclamó Quiron galopando hacia nosotros.- ¡Nadie la toca!-.

-¿Qué te pasa Quiron?-.

-¡Todo esto es su culpa!-.

La teníamos rodeada para cuando Quiron llegó, tres espadas listas, diablos hasta Piper había sacado su daga, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero al mismo tiempo de furia. El único que no la amenazaba con un arma era Frank pero se situó a mi lado con los puños cerrados.

Enebro y Michael T no se movieron de donde estaban pero miraban ceñudos a la encapuchada.

-¡¿Por qué en el nombre de todos los infiernos hiciste esto?!-.

-¿Quién te envió?-.

-¿Quién crees que eres para venir y atacarnos?-. La chica no respondía solo agachaba la cabeza y murmuraba cosas que no entendíamos.

-¡RESPONDE!-.

-¡Vamos respóndenos...!- dijo Piper jalando el gorro que cubría la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Drew!-.

No podía creerlo, la atacante de Annabeth era Drew, ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo haberla visto en nuestro equipo cuando comenzamos el Captura la bandera pero si la vi cuando nos organizábamos.

-Explícate Drew-. No entendía como es que Quiron hablaba tan tranquilamente, yo quería retorcerle el cuello hasta que suplicara y confesara.

-Está bien-.

-¿Bien? ¿A ti te parece que está bien algo?-.

-Digo que les diré, no se pongan así.-

-¡AHORA!-.

-Esto era una misión que...-

-¿Quién te envió?-.

-No me interrumpas Mclean o no voy a seguir-.

-De acuerdo-. Piper seguía apuntándola con su daga a pesar de que todos habíamos bajado nuestras armas.

-No puedo decir quien me envió, solo que esto es una misión que me encomendaron-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Si siguen no diré nada más-.

-No estás en posición de ponerte así-.

-Como decía, una misión que me encomendaron- me ignoró olímpicamente pero ¡Por Zeus! Que se dé prisa.

-La misión consistía en...dispararles a ciertos semidioses unos...dardos especiales...-

-¿Qué hacen los dardos?- preguntó Travis.

-¿Qué no es obvio tonto? Son dardos de amor-.

Travis seguía sin entender aunque los demás ya teníamos clara la idea.

-Hacen que te enamores de una persona en específico Travis o de la primera persona que ves.- Quiron seguía serio, al parecer sabía todo.

-En este caso es lo primero, tenía una lista asignada y todo...-

-Y todo te salió bien, disparaste y escapaste en medio del caos-.

-Si... pero-.

-Algo te salió mal ¿No?-. Frank lo dijo como si entendiera perfectamente lo que había pasado. Yo seguía en blanco.

-Si cuando el cielo se iluminó y pasó lo de los...-

-¿Besos?-.

-Si-.

-¿Qué?-

-Es que hay algo que no entiendo...yo-.

-¡Demonios! ¡Dinos de una vez!-.

-Yo nunca le disparé a Jason-.


	14. Capitulo 14 Y salte por la ventana

-Yo nunca le disparé a Jason-.

-¡¿QUE?! voces gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras Drew solo reacomodaba su cabello despeinado por el gorro de la capa que llevaba.

-Como lo oyen-. Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Explícate!-. Yo estaba a dos segundos de atravesarla definitivamente con Riptide no me importaba lo que pasaría después, quería hacerla pagar por lo que le había hecho a Annabeth pero me contuve cuando pensé un segundo en sus palabras.

-¿Jason?- escupí ese nombre como si de ácido se tratara.

-Miren yo disparé unas cuantas veces... y que yo recuerde solo disparé a los que tenía que dispararles.-

-¿Y entonces porque Jason actuó igual que los otros?-. La voz de Piper salió rasposa y en un susurró apenas audible, yo estaba enfurecido y se me notaba hasta por las orejas pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, no podía saber cómo estaba tomando todo esto.

-Es lo que no entiendo, cuando disparé logré escapar a pesar del equipo maravilla tras de mi ¿no hermanita?-.

Piper la fulminó con la mirada y Drew exhibió una sonrisa desagradable de suficiencia.

-Como sea, cuando volví para los besos y vi a Jason... no lo podía creer, él no era parte de mi lista ¿porque actuaba así?-.

-Y volviste al bosque-.

-Sí, volví para contar los dardos y saber si había disparado de más pero...-.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Zeus termina ya!-.

-No te impacientes Percy ya voy-.

-Continua-. Quiron estaba sacándome de mis casillas con su actitud calmada y seria.

-Cuando volví la caja donde venían los dardos ya no estaba-.

-¿Qué?-.

-La oculté en el bosque y simplemente desapareció. Cuando quise volver sobre mis pasos Piper me vio y bueno ya saben lo demás, me trajo aquí como si de un prisionero se tratara y...-.

-Como te lo mereces-.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste-. Todos nos sobresaltamos al oír la voz de Leo detrás de nosotros, tenía la mirada más seria que te puedas imaginar (y Leo no es del tipo serio).

-No es tu asunto Valdez-.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Poner a mis amigos uno contra otro no es mi asunto? Piensa lo que causaste tú...-.

-Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar, vamos a la Casa-. Por fin Quiron intervenía pero creo que solo era para que no despertáramos a todo el campamento con nuestros gritos.

Will se apresuró a cerrar con llave la enfermería y enseguida todos desfilamos hacia la Casa Grande siguiendo al centauro quien llevaba a Drew en su lomo para evitar ciertos...accidentes con 7 semidioses armados y una ninfa del bosque no muy felices con la hija de Afrodita, no es difícil que las espadas y las lanzas se muevan solas.

-Sigo pensando en atravesarla con mi espada-.

-O darle un par de pinchazos con la lanza de Clarisse-. Chris al parecer quería vengar a su novia tanto como yo.

-Tranquila, ya lo resolveremos-. Escuchaba susurrar a Leo y Piper detrás de mí, él la consolaba mientras ella solo limpiaba sus lágrimas con el trapo sucio que el hijo de Hefesto le había dado.

...

-Leo me sorprendió-. Nunca pensé que escucharía a Frank decir esas palabras.

-Es diferente desde...-.

-Calipso-. Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que es cierto Leo se comportaba de manera diferente desde que volvió de la isla.

-Sigue siendo el mismo duende latino molesto de siempre pero...-.

-Tiene sus momentos-. Dije con una media sonrisa recordando la expresión que nos había dado.

...

-Es imposible Drew, que te prestaras para semejante cosa.-

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz?-.

-¿Acaso no pensaste en el daño que harías?-.

-¡Yo golpee a mi hermano!-.

-YA BASTA-. Bramó Quiron azotando su puño en la mesa.

-Claro que lo pensé ¿Acaso creen que soy tonta?-.

-Bastante si-. Todos asentimos con la cabeza lo que hizo enojar aún más a la hija de la diosa del amor.

-¿Y qué querían que hiciera? Era una orden directa, no podía desobedecer. Y además fue en cierto modo divertido.-

-¿A ti que te pareció divertido?-.

-¿Qué dejara a Nico inconsciente?-.

-¿Qué yo golpeara a Connor y lo llamara traidor?-.

-¿Qué Clarisse me golpeara?-.

-Todo, ¿No lo entienden? Los líos amorosos son siempre divertidos-.

En este punto estarán de acuerdo con migo en querer saltarle encima a Drew y estrangularla ¿no?

-Suficiente-. Quiron tenía esa mirada de estar mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo.- Drew retírate por favor, esta noche te quedaras aquí.-

-¿Pero qué haces?-.

-Tranquilo Percy nosotros...-

-Nada de tranquilo, todavía falta que nos explique lo de Jason-.

-Debe haber cometido un error y alguno de sus dardos lo alcanzó-.

-Pero...-

-Debemos pensar en lo que haremos cuando termine de salir el sol-.

-Decirle a Clovis que los duerma hasta que se les pase el efecto-.

-No creo que funcione así-.

-No olvidemos que estos viene de los dioses-.

-¿Entonces tengo que soportar que Annabeth y Jason se coman el uno al otro en mi cara?-.

-¿Y Clarisse?-.

-¿Yo no podré ver a Connor de nuevo besando a Katie?-.

-¿Y yo que? ¿Qué hago con Will?-.

-héroes, héroes.- dijo Quiron llamando nuestra atención.- Piensen en la profecía-.

Dio un chasquido con los dedos y como si fuera humo la profecía apareció tallada en la mesa.

Una apuesta entre antiguos rivales

Problemas traerá a su progenie

Amores puestos a prueba y nuevos romances surgirán

-Ya resolvimos que esto es culpa de los dioses-.

-Los problemas son para nosotros, obviamente-.

-Amores puestos aprueba...

-Y nuevo romances-.

-Somos nosotros, las parejas del campamento-.

-¿Qué pasa con lo demás?-.

-Solo muestra lo que ya se entiende, deben resolver el resto o trabajar con lo que tienen-.

...

Cuando salimos de la Casa Grande hacia nuestras cabañas faltaban unas dos horas para el amanecer.

-Entonces no hacemos nada-.

-Eso parece-.

-Yo no voy a aguantar esto, verlos juntos-.

-No es tan así, quiero decir Malcom, Connor y Leo no están hechizados, ellos saben que no están enamorados de los demás pero...-. Todos se quedaron callados mirándome, ninguno se atrevía a decir lo que todos pensaban.

-Excepto Jason-. Dije escupiendo de nuevo su nombre.

-Si de verdad esta hechizado no habrá como separarlo de Annabeth-.

-Percy...-

-Está bien- dije quitándome la mano de Frank del hombro.- Yo los separaré-.

-Nos olvidamos de Nico-.

-Con el no creo que haya tanto problema, podemos encerrarlo en la Leocapsula-.

-¿En la que?-.

-Es un contenedor parecido al que lo encontramos hace un año, me lo pidió para entrenar su viaje sombra-.

-¿Funcionara?-.

-Ojala porque bastante trabajo tengo con Jason como para sumarle a Nico tras Annabeth-.

-Nunca logró salir-.

-Entonces eso basta-.

...

Mientras todos se iban a dormir caminé a la enfermería, hice que Travis "tomara prestada" la llave de Michael así que tenía el camino libre.

Esperé un poco a que todos se fueran, noté que Piper y Leo se fueron hacia la playa y los hubiera seguido para saber cómo estaba ella pero mi necesidad de ver a mi novia era demasiada.

Entré lo más silenciosamente que pude a la enfermería y pasé por la cama de todos buscando su cabello rubio y haciendo una mueca al pasar junto a Jason hasta que la vi. En la última cama de la esquina, dormía con la cabeza cubierta por sus rizos de princesa rubios y su mano caía de la cama. La tomé y escuché la voz de Will venir desde afuera.

-Te juro que tenía la llave hace un momento Enebro-.

-Creo que hay alguien adentro-.

Besé sus labios suavemente dispuesto a saltar por la ventana antes de ser descubierto.

-Percy-. Murmuró luego de que me separara de ella.

Fue el sonido más dulce que había escuchado jamás, me dio esperanza.

Y luego salté por la ventana.


	15. Capitulo 11 No es genial

Y luego salté por la ventana.

Recuerden mis palabras, si alguna vez tuvieran que saltar por la ventana de la enfermería para no ser atrapados mientras intentan estar cerca de su novia dormida/hechizada/enamorada de otro. NO LO HAGAN o fíjense primero en donde van a aterrizar.

Yo no lo hice y caí en un rosal, no fue divertido, a las rosas no les ocurrió nada gracias a la magia de la cabaña Deméter pero a mi...digamos que correr por el campamento con espinas enterradas en todo el cuerpo no es placentero.

Especialmente si escuchas la voz furiosa de Enebro y Michael desde la enfermería.

-¡PERCY JACKSON!-.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi cabaña, por suerte nadie me vio y lo primero que hice después de quitarme algunas espinas fue dormir.

No me imaginaba el caos que ocurrió luego de que Michael y Enebro abrieran la puerta de la enfermería.

Hasta que...

-¿Qué hiciste Percy?-.

-¿Qué? Dije sobresaltándome cuando Frank irrumpió en mi cabaña.

-¡Desaparecieron!-.

...

En el olimpo

-¿Pero qué hiciste Afrodita?-.

-¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza?-.

-¿Por qué a mi hija?-.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-.

Todos y cada uno de los 12 olímpicos (excepto Afrodita claro) gritaban y reclamaban a la diosa del amor mientras ella tranquilamente se miraba en el espejo retocando su ya de por si perfecto maquillaje.

-¿Ya terminaron?-.

-Nos debes una explicación-. Dijo firmemente Atenea.

-Una muy buena-. Secundó Poseidón.

-¿Explicación? Hice lo que ustedes- dijo señalando a los dos-. Querían que hiciera, poner a prueba a sus hijos ¿No?-.

-Si pero...-

-Pero nada, hice lo que querían y listo no hay nada que discutir-.

-BASTA-. Zeus tuvo que hacerlos callar cuando los dioses comenzaron a replicar de nuevo.

-Afrodita explícanos porque hechizaste también a los demás semidioses, eso no era parte de...-

-Sí, si ya se no era parte de su ridícula apuesta-. La diosa tenía una mueca burlona que hizo irritar a los demás dioses.

-¿Pensaste en el caos que ibas a causar?-.

-Acabas de crear otra guerra-.

-¡No sean tan dramáticos! Además los líos amorosos SIEMPRE son entretenidos-. (De tal palo tal astilla ¿No?).

-Linda, yo te quiero pero ¿Por qué a Clarisse? ¿Sabes el desastre que hará cuando esto termine?-. Ares la miraba con desaprobación pero a la diosa no le importó.

-Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, además de una pequeña ayuda divina, Percy y Annabeth no son los únicos que la pasaran mal-.

-Pero...-.

-Esto ocurre por no hacer las cosas a MI manera y querer obligarme a algo-. La diosa del amor dio media vuelta y desapareció mostrando a los dioses la sonrisa más maliciosa que puedan imaginar.

...

Annabeth había desaparecido, hace un momento besé sus dulces labios y ella dijo mi nombre. Ahora su cama estaba vacía, mi inconsciente y hechizada novia enamorada de otro estaba perdida.

Enseguida se organizaron los equipos de búsqueda, romanos y griegos se dispersaron por todo el campamento. Curiosamente Frank, Leo, Piper, Chris, Travis y yo terminamos juntos.

-¿Dónde estarán?-. Piper tenía grandes círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y estaba claro que había paso la noche llorando pues las lágrimas marcaban su rostro.

-¿Qué hiciste Percy?-. Chris sonaba molesto pero no lo suficiente para golpearme, aún tenía la mejilla morada por el golpe que le dio Clarisse.

-¿Yo? Nada, yo solo entré para ver a Annabeth y salí antes de que Michael y Enebro entraran-.

-¿No viste nada raro?-.

-Solo a siete semidioses durmiendo como piedras-.

Caminamos por el bosque yendo a lugares donde pensamos que estarían, fuimos a un par de mis escondites con Annabeth, evité mi sitio favorito, no sé porque lo hice pero no quería que nadie que no fuéramos nosotros estuviera ahí. Es como un lugar sagrado.

Me sorprendió que Chris sugiriera algunos lugares desconocidos para los demás.

-Veo que Percy no es el único con niditos de amor ¿Eh?-. Dijo Leo guiñándole un ojo a Chris.

-Cállate Leo-. Dijimos todos a la vez.

Pasaron un par de horas y cuando estábamos a punto de regresar, sonaron la alarma.

El radio que Leo me había dado comenzó a transmitir.

-Tiburón llamando a estrellita de mar-.

-¿Estrellita de mar me copias?-. La voz de Connor Stoll salió fuerte y clara del radio, es una suerte que Leo diseñara estas cosas, nos evita usar celulares-atrae monstruos.

-Connor, ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Viejo esto no es genial si no usas el código-.

-Lo usaría si mi nombre clave no fuera estrellita de mar-.

-Pero es perfecto y...-

-Connor dinos de una vez-.

-Como quieras estrellita de mar, encontramos a uno-.

-¿Annabeth?-. Pregunté esperanzado mientras los demás me rodeaban para escuchar mejor.

-No, lo siento estrellita-.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Clarisse-.

Chris me arrebató el radio.

-¿Dónde?-.

-¿Drakoncito eres tú?-.

-¿DONDE?-. Chris no estaba para juegos.

-Tranquilo Drakoncito, está en la cabaña 6-.

-¿En la 6?-.

-Sí, con Malcom-. Chris dejó caer el radio y salió disparado hacia el campamento.

-Deberíamos ir-. Todos temíamos que Chris matara a Malcom o principalmente que Clarisse matara a alguien.

-Estrellita de vez no era Connor, era Michael.

-¿Qué?-.

-Encontramos a Nico, necesitamos ayuda-.

Corrimos hasta el puño de Zeus para encontrar al grupo de Michael T reteniendo al hijo de hades contra el piso. Prácticamente estaban sentados sobre el para evitar que se levantara.

Lo que me irritó de inmediato fue lo que gritaba.

-¡Annabeth! ¡Suéltenme tengo que ir a verla!-.

-Nico deja de resistirte, necesitas ayuda-.

-Sí, ¿No lo entienden? Tengo que decirle que la amo-.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-Jason va a ganarme-.

-¿de qué hablas?- Piper sostenía una de sus manos mientras nosotros le poníamos las esposas que Leo había diseñado para evitar el viaje sombra.

-Jason está buscándola-.

-¿Está despierto?-.

-Sí y quiere verla, no puedo permitirlo ¡Ella es mía!-. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo.

Por suerte llegó Niza con una extraña valija en las manos. Presionó un botón para abrirla y enseguida se convirtió en una caja de cristal con símbolos grabados a los lados.

-Métanlo-. Dijo Leo señalando la caja.

-¿Qué?-.

-Métanlo, es lo que me pidió para entrenar, no hay forma de que se salga y las esposas no duraran mucho-.

Entre todos lo levantamos y lo metimos a la caja, parecía un gato en una vitrina de una veterinaria.

-¡Annabeth!-. Seguía gritando.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Annabeth antes que Jason-.

-¡NO!-. Nico gritó de nuevo señalando el cielo, mientras el hijo de Zeus pasaba volando sobre nosotros con Annabeth en brazos, aun dormida.

-Creo que ya la encontró-.


	16. Capitulo 16 Nunca me agrado

-Creo que ya la encontró-.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando los vi, me olvidé por completo de Nico y su caja de cristal, incluso de Clarisse y Chris. Silbé y en segundos estaba en el aire sobre mi Pegaso. Blackjack.

-¿Qué hay jefe?-.

-¡Sigue a esa nube!-.

-Jefe ¿Esa no es su novia?-.

-¡Si y la están secuestrando! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-.

-Es ese niño romano ¿No es cierto? Nunca me agradó-. Mi Pegaso masculló algunas cosas más contra Jason que no puedo repetir.

-No se preocupe jefe, lo alcanzaremos-.

Planeamos sobre ellos y estábamos a punto de alcanzarlos pero Jason nos vio y llamó a todas las corrientes de aire que fue capaz para intentar desviarnos.

Blackjack no se iba a dejar vencer así de fácil y menos cuando vio a Tempestad interponiéndose en nuestro camino hacia Annabeth.

-Ese intento de Pegaso no me va a detener jefe, se lo aseguro-.

Tempestad nos envolvió en una ventisca que hacía difícil saber dónde era arriba y donde abajo.

Tuve que agarrarme con uñas y dientes a Blackjack porque las maniobras que hizo para deshacerse de Tempestad me habrían enviado volando hasta el olimpo.

Cuando al parecer lo habíamos vencido la ventisca se detuvo al instante y Tempestad desapareció. Frente a nosotros ya no había nada, Jason había escapado de nosotros llevándose a Annabeth con él.

-Fue una distracción-.

-Lo siento jefe-.

-Está bien Blackjack, volvamos al campamento-.

...

Cuando bajé del Pegaso le di unos azucarillos que tenía en mi bolsillo y caminé hasta la arena donde estaban todos reunidos.

Pude ver que algo había pasado, Nico seguía en su caja en medio de todos gritando el nombre de Annabeth de nuevo y maldiciendo a Jason. Me sorprendió ver a Katie atada con enredaderas junto a él, rodeada por sus hermanos y Travis.

Lo que me dejó sin palabras fue ver a Clarisse sentada con las piernas cruzadas hablando y riendo tranquilamente con Piper mientras Chris y Malcom estaban siendo atendidos por los campistas de Apolo, el primero con un labio abierto y el segundo con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando.

-¡Percy!-. Frank corrió hacia mí con la preocupación reflejada en la cara.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿Los alcanzaste? ¿Viste a Hazel?-.

-Los perdimos por culpa de Tempestad-. Dije a mi pesar.

-¿Tempestad?-.

-Sí, el idiota de Jason lo llamó para distraernos. ¿Qué decías de Hazel?-.

-¡Esta despierta!-.

-Bueno, entonces no será tan difícil de encontrar. Solo no hay que perder de vista a Leo-. Frank me miró sin decir nada y luego bajó la vista.

-¿Frank?-.

-¡Se lo llevó!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Después de que te fuiste con Blackjack llevábamos a Nico de vuelta y Leo iba detrás de nosotros, gritó y Hazel apareció tras de él, lo tomó del brazo y desaparecieron-.

-Desaparecieron como...-

-¡Viaje sombra! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella podía hacer eso!-.

-Tranquilo, los encontraremos-. Michael se había acercado a nosotros, nos ofreció un trago de néctar para calmar nuestros nervios.

-¡Nada de tranquilo!-.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes Michael!-.

-¡Percy tenemos que hacer algo!-. Tanto Frank como yo estábamos a punto de explotar cuando escuchamos un estruendo venir del bosque seguido de una columna de humo.

-¡LEO!-.

...

FLASHBACK

Desperté sobresaltado, miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse, Hazel, Nico y Malcom estaban en las demás camas.

Zeus, Annabeth se veía tan hermosa. Tuve la intención de acercarme y acariciar su mejilla pero escuché gritos que venían desde afuera.

-No es tu asunto Valdez-.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Poner a mis amigos uno contra otro no es mi asunto? Piensa lo que causaste tú...-.

Recordé lo que había pasado antes, como Annabeth corrió hacia mí y me besó, sin dudarlo le correspondí y fue de las sensaciones más indescriptibles que sentí. No era como besar a Piper o a Reyna.

Sentí algo más, varias veces me había sorprendido pensado en besarla y en cuanto puso sus labios sobre los míos completé esa fantasía. Pero lo que descubrí nubló mis pensamientos más de lo que imaginé que lo haría.

Intenté abrir la puerta pero Michael la había cerrado con llave, estaba a punto de forzarla o salir por una ventana cuando un resplandor a mi espalda me sobresaltó.

-Venus-.

-Afrodita, querido-.

-Lo siento yo...-.

-El hecho que te hayas ido de vuelta al lado romano por tus sentimientos no me gustó mucho, ni a mí ni a mi forma romana-.

-Pero yo...-.

-Ya sé que estas confundido pero no tenías que hacerlo-.

-No funcionó-.

La diosa sonrió con suficiencia mientras el hijo de Zeus miraba anhelante hacia la cama de Annabeth.

-Recuerda nuestra plática de ayer-.

-Lo haré-.

...FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al parecer Leo estaba pidiendo ayuda. Hazel lo tenía acorralado y quería besarlo y hacerle algunas cosas que no estoy cómodo en repetir.

Logramos calmarla lo suficiente para que dejara a Leo bajar del árbol en el que estaba.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo Leo?-.

-Porque no Hazel-.

-Creí que te gustaba, igual que a Sammy-.

-¡Yo no soy Sammy Hazel! ¡Y ya estoy enamorado así que déjame!-.

Hazel comenzó a llorar y permitió que la lleváramos de vuelta al campamento.

-¡No es justo! ¿Porque Jason puede estar con Annabeth y yo no puedo estar con Leo?-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

Justo en ese momento vi un resplandor salir de la cabaña Zeus y enseguida una nube negra se posó sobre la cabaña, comenzó a llover solo sobre la cabaña y a caer rayos formando un escudo a su alrededor.

-Jason-.


	17. Capitulo 17 La mano no era suya

-Jason-.

Corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas con todos mis amigos detrás, algunos me llamaron para que me detuviera pero no los escuché, no pude, no pude seguir un minuto más pensando que Annabeth estaba con ese idiota, hechizada y tal vez ni pasándose por la cabeza lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

-Ahora sabes lo que ella sintió cuando desapareciste-. La voz de la diosa del amor hizo eco en mi mente pero solo sacudí la cabeza y seguí corriendo.

-¡Percy detente!-. Frank luchaba por alcanzarme pero le sacaba demasiada ventaja.

-¡PERCY!-. Fue lo último que escuché antes de salir despedido cuando intenté llegar a la puerta de la cabaña uno.

...

Desperté en el piso donde habían caído, con Frank y principalmente los hijos de Apolo rodeándome.

En cuanto abrí los ojos me metieron un cubo de ambrosia completo a la boca sin darme tiempo de respirar.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?-.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-.

-¡Eres un imbécil Percy!-.

Bajé la mirada un poco apenado por los regaños de los hijos del dios de la medicina. Frank se limitó a negar con la cabeza y suspirar.

-No es idiota-. Les dijo a los demás.- Solo está enamorado-.

-Para el caso viene siendo lo mismo, mira que estrellarse de frente contra un campo eléctrico sin pensarlo-. Dijo Michael dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-Annabeth-. Fue lo único que logré decir mientras me atragantaba con la ambrosia y me llegaba un olor a quemado, mi playera naranja del campamento estaba un poco ennegrecida y mi cabello humeaba un poco.

-Está bien-.

-¿Cómo lo...sa...ben?-.

-Los vimos con un mensaje iris.-

Abrí los ojos aterrado mirando a Frank quien pareció entenderme a la perfección.

-Tranquilo, solo están charlando-. Dijo dándome una palmada en el brazo.

-Cuanto tiempo estuve...-.

-Unas horas, casi anochece-.

En ese momento escuché la risa de Annabeth a todo volumen, como si estuviera junto a mí.

Fue lo que hizo que me levantara de un salto, como si me hubieran pinchado el trasero con la lanza de Clarisse, cosa que ya he experimentado antes (no pregunten).

Instintivamente caminé hacia la cabaña pero me vi retenido por todos de nuevo.

-Verdaderamente Percy eres idiota-.

Annabeth seguía riendo y lo hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Jason! ...jajajajaja... ¡Detente! ¡Detente!...jajajaja-.

Cerré los puños con fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Me alejaron de la proximidad de la cabaña y a pesar de la ira que tenía logré articular.

-Quiero...verlos-.

Frank enseguida activó un dispositivo de Leo que hacia arcoiris sin necesidad de un prisma o algo. Michael lanzó un dracma y dijo.

-Diosa Iris por favor acepta mi ofrenda, muéstrame a Annabeth Chase, Campamento Mestizo-.

Se hicieron a un lado para cederme el lugar y con mucho pesar por fin vi lo que tanto temía ver, a Annabeth y Jason juntos.

No recuerdo si alguna vez entré a la cabaña Zeus pero les puedo asegurar que no estaba llena de rosas ni velas por todos lados.

En el piso había un mar de almohadas y cosas tiradas, bebidas, frituras, golosinas, ¡Demonios! Hasta había libros. Yo conocía cada una de esas cosas, eran las favoritas de Annabeth.

En el centro de todas esas almohadas estaba ella, retorciéndose y dando vueltas mientras Jason le hacía cosquillas.

-LO MATARÉ-.

Después de lo que para mí fue una eternidad, se detuvieron. Pero permanecieron sentados muy cerca uno del otro para mi gusto.

-¿Ya me conoces lo suficiente?-. Preguntó Jason.

-Lo suficiente como para...- Annabeth se interrumpió al verme, pude ver algo en sus ojos cuando lo hizo. Jason se levantó, me dedicó una mueca y pasó la mano sobre el arcoíris.

-Había algo-.

-Si viejo tu novia esta con otro-.

-Cállate Leo-. Dijimos todos mientras Travis le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Me refiero a algo en su mirada-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No puedo asegurarlo pero cuando me miró sus ojos brillaron-.

-Eso es esperanza-.

-Es lo que nos falta a todos ¿No?-.

...

-Necesitamos hacer un informe-. Todos estábamos en el comedor, se preguntaran porque no nos reunimos en la Casa Grande pero es que esta vacía. Quiron y Dionisio desaparecieron esta mañana al igual que Rachel. Al parecer debemos manejar esto nosotros solos.

No se engañen, teníamos a todos bien controlados, especialmente a Jason y Annabeth.

-De acuerdo estrellita-.

-Connor te lo advierto, como sigas con eso...-

-Está bien, está bien-.

-Tenemos a Nico en su cajita-.

-Listo-.

-¿Katie?-.

-Esta con sus hermanos en el bosque, creen que es lo mejor que se aleje de Connor-.

-Listo-.

-Clarisse está en la arena entrenando con sus hermanos, está tranquila pero sigue queriendo hablar con Malcom-.

-Listo-.

-¿Hazel?-.

-Leo está haciendo otra caja para ella, ahora está en el Argo II, Festus y algunos romanos la vigilan-.

-Listo-.

-Will está en su cabaña, componiendo algo para Piper-.

-Creo que es el único que no se ha vuelto loco-.

-Listo-.

Nadie parecía querer mencionar los últimos dos nombres de la lista, así que tuve que hacerlo yo.

-Annabeth y Jason siguen encerrados en la cabaña Zeus, los vigilan los chicos de Iris mientras hablamos-.

-Listo-.

-¿Algo más?-.

-Aparte de lo obvio-.

-Estamos solos, Quiron y Dionisio se fueron-.

-También Rachel-.

-No olvides a Drew-.

...

-Mantengamos vigilados a todos e intentemos hablar con ellos para ver si reaccionan-.

Nos dividimos en grupos para hacer patrullas y para hablar con ellos, teníamos la esperanza de que alguno podría hacer algo para que entraran en razón. Por lo menos un minuto.

La cabaña Afrodita estaba más ocupada que nunca, intentaban solucionar este desastre, buscaban leyendas de casos similares y de cómo terminaron. La mayoría acabaron muertos así que no tenía mucha fe en ellos.

-Percy tengo que hablar contigo-. Chris me interceptó mientras me dirigía a vigilar a Annabeth.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Es Malcom-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ayer cuando me dijeron que estaba con Clarisse en su cabaña...-

-Continua-.

-Cuando llegué...yo...los encontré demasiado cómodos-.

-Cómodos como...-

-Estaban a punto de besarse-.

No supe que decirle así que continuó.

-Mira yo comprendo que ella actué así, por todo lo de los dardos y eso pero ¿El?-.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¿Qué Malcom también esta hechizado?-.

-No, ese es el problema él no tiene nada-.

-¿Entonces?-. Por fin habíamos llegado a la cabaña uno, le hice una seña a Butch pero él me miró como con culpa, una mirada incómoda.

-Creo que a Malcom le gusta mi novia-.

Lo que iba a decirle resbaló de mi boca cuando mi mandíbula cayó al ver a Annabeth dormida con una mano en su cintura sobre la manta, el problema era que la mano no era suya.

Era de Jason.


	18. Capitulo 18 Siempre son entretenidos

Era de Jason.

Cerré los puños y comencé a temblar de rabia, enseguida la luz del sol que iluminaba la cabaña uno quedó bloqueada por la sombra de una enorme ola que amenazaba con bañarnos a todos.

-Percy cálmate-. Butch usó la voz más condescendiente que tenía y colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Continúe mirando el arcoíris y la ola creció un poco más a causa de lo que vi. Annabeth comenzaba a despertarse, abrió sus ojos gris tormenta poco a poco y bajó la vista a la mano que reposaba en su cintura.

-Percy-. Murmuró haciendo que me quedara pasmado y que la ola cayese empapando a todos los que se encontraba en la arena.

Después giró la cabeza y al ver que era Jason el que la abrazaba sonrió y se dio vuelta para quedar de frente a él. Mi ira volvió.

-Dijo tu nombre-.

-¿Entonces no lo imaginé?-.

-No, en verdad lo hizo-.

-Pero...-.

-¡Jackson!-. ¿Les he mencionado lo dulce que es la voz de Clarisse cuando está molesta? (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Amor-. Dijo Chris en un susurro que solo yo escuché. Podía saber solo por su forma de decir su nombre que estaba sufriendo tanto o más que yo por no estar con ella.

-¡Tú eres el responsable de que este mojada! ¿Dónde está mi lanza?-.

No sabía dónde esconderme, miré aterrado a Chris mientras el solo sonreía como tonto al ver a Clarisse.

Justo cuando ella estaba a menos de diez metros de mí se oyó una voz tras de ella.

-Clarisse-. El enojo que tenía hacia mi desapareció en cuanto escuchó la voz de Malcom.

-¡Malcom!-. Corrió hacia el olvidándose de mí y sin siquiera mirar a Chris a mi lado.

-Creí que entrenaríamos juntos-.

-¡Claro!-. Caminaron juntos y ella lo tomó de la mano.

-¡Imbécil!-.

-Creo que se a lo que te refieres con respecto a Malcom-.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Golpearlo cada vez que se le acerca? Ella seguirá tras él y seguirá golpeándome-.

-Haz lo que él hace, acércate poco a poco a ella. Y no dejes de golpearlo, solo hazlo cuando ella no te vea. Es TU novia, déjaselo en claro-.

-Veo que no tienes problema en que lo golpee-.

-Digamos que le debo algunas por ser tan sobreprotector con Annabeth, ahora tú dime ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo la saco de ahí?-.

No tuve que esperar a que me respondiera porque el pequeño Evan llegó con la respuesta a mi suplica.

-¡Percy, Percy! Ya sé cómo hacer que salgan-.

...

El plan de Evan consistía en ponerlo en peligro, incendiaríamos la cabaña Atenea con el adentro.

Todo estaría controlado claro. No dejaría que nada le pasara a Evan y menos incendiaria la cabaña de mi novia, la haría salir sin duda pero también me mataría si sabía que había sido yo.

Lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue, con ayuda de algunos chicos de Hefesto pusimos humo a su alrededor y dos chicos dentro de la cabaña, realmente parecía incendiarse.

-¡ANNABETH! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!-. Evan gritaba bastante bien, Annabeth salió corriendo de la cabaña de Jason, me sorprendió que atravesara los rayos/escudo sin ningún rasguño.

Entró corriendo a su cabaña y sacó a su hermanito sobre un hombro, con lo que no contábamos era con Jason, invocó una súper nube que empapó enseguida la cabaña seis. Los chicos de Hefesto prácticamente salieron nadando.

...

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Convencimos a todos de entrenar excepto a Hazel y Nico ellos estaban en sus cajitas.

Lo bueno fue que de tanto entrenamiento logramos dejarlos a todos exhaustos. Para la hora de la cena todos estaban dormidos. Malcom, el cual tenía la nariz sangrando (de nuevo) y el resto de los chicos de Atenea se llevaron a Annabeth a su cabaña y prometieron cerrar con llave. Lo mismo hicieron los de Ares y Deméter.

Después de ver el intento de Will de darle a Piper una serenata y que ella por el humor que tenía lo dejara inconsciente de un golpe, todos estábamos en el comedor reunidos. Cuando un resplandor nos cegó.

-Afrodita-.

-¡Mamá!-. Piper se adelantó y corrió hacia su madre, por su mirada pensé que iba a golpearla, digo, yo lo hubiera hecho con gusto pero se limitó a pararse frente a ella y mirarla.

-Querida...-. La diosa intentó acariciarla pero mi amiga no la dejó acercarse a ella.

-¡Querida nada! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacernos esto?! ¡¿A mí?!-

-Oh querida, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Fueron TUS dardos lo que causaron todo! ¡Drew! ¡Todo es TU culpa!-.

Yo también quería gritarle pero me contuve al ver la expresión en el rostro de Afrodita.

-Piper, es cierto, fueron mis dardos y yo le dije a Drew que lo hiciera pero fui forzada a hacerlo-.

-¿Forzada?-. No pude controlarme, tenía que saber.

-Si Percy, forzada. Forzada por aquellos que quieren imponer su orgullo por encima de los sentimientos de los demás-.

-¿Quiénes?-.

-¿No te viene nadie a la mente? ¿Nadie tan orgulloso?- inquirió la diosa levantando una ceja.

-Atenea y...-.

-Tu padre-.

-Por su ridícula apuesta tuve que hacer esto. Pero le añadí un poco más de diversión para mí y para irritación de los demás-.

-Pero...-.

-Los líos amorosos siempre son entretenidos-. Dijo alisando los bordes de su vestido.

-¿Se refiere a que hizo que mi novia se enamorara de otro solo para entretenerse?-. Chris empuñaba peligrosamente la lanza de Clarisse.

-Nadie me obliga a hacer nada, ni siquiera el mismo Zeus sin pagar un precio-.

-¿Por eso hechizaste a Jason?-. Piper preguntó esperanzada.

-Querida aun no te has dado cuenta-.

-¿Cuenta de que?-.

-Piensa en la profecía-.

-Pero...-.

-Hablaremos luego Piper-. La diosa elevó un poco su voz mirándonos a todos mientras tocaba el cabello de su hija el cual enseguida quedó perfectamente peinado.

-Escúchenme. Lo que tienen que hacer para solucionar todo, es simplemente enamorar a sus respectivas parejas de nuevo-.

-¿Solo eso?-. Dijo Travis con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz.

-El mismo tono que tu padre. Si, solo eso, si son hechos el uno para el otro como algunos lo son, les será fácil-.

-¿Y si no?-.

-Pues...ya lo sabrán-.

-Suerte-. Comenzó a brillar y todos giramos la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Percy, Piper tengo una charla pendiente con cada uno-. Dicho esto desapareció y el comedor se sumió de nuevo en oscuridad.

-¿Fácil no?-.

-Sí, si consideras que Clarisse y yo comenzamos a salir luego de que me volví loco en el laberinto. Solo tengo que hacerlo de nuevo-.

-¿Y yo? ¿Saben la cantidad de bromas que le hice a Katie antes de que se diera cuenta que me gustaba?-.

-Sin mencionar la cantidad de veces que te golpeo por eso-.

-Yo solo tengo que vencer a un ejército enemigo y salvar el campamento Júpiter de nuevo para enamorar a Hazel-.

-Yo no puedo decir nada-. Dije a mi pesar recordando por todo lo que Annabeth y yo habíamos pasado antes de comenzar a salir.

-Estrellita tus eres sin duda el que la tiene más difícil-.

-Connor-.

-Está bien, está bien estrellita me callaré-.

...

Cuando estaba en mi cabaña a punto de irme a dormir escuché la voz de Afrodita en mi cabeza.

-Percy es momento de nuestra charla-.


	19. Capitulo 19 Suerte Percy

-Percy es momento de nuestra charla-.

Salí de mi cabaña algo aturdido no tenía idea de que hora era pero aún faltaba para el amanecer. Mi primer instinto fue ir en dirección a la cabaña de Annabeth pero luego la realidad me golpeó.

Cambié mi rumbo hacia la playa y al llegar vi la perfecta figura de la diosa del amor caminando cerca de las canoas.

-Buenas noches Percy querido-.

-Señora Afrodita-.

-Oh solo Afrodita Percy, para señoras esta Hera-.

-De acuerdo, Afrodita. ¿Para qué me llamó?-.

-Tenemos que hablar Percy. No puedo dejar que mi pareja favorita desde Helena y Paris este separada. Ustedes son tan lindos-. Dijo en el mismo tono que usa mi mamá cuando le muestra mis fotos de bebé a Annabeth (y eso es algo que le encanta hacer).

-Si no quiere que estemos separados ¿por qué hizo todo esto?-.

-Percy eso ya lo discutimos. No fue mi idea-.

-Pero...-

-Escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo, aún tengo que hablar con mi hija y con Leo Valdez-. Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella me indicaba que tomara asiento en una de las canoas.

-Hablé con Annabeth antes del día de los dardos, sé que lo sabes y que estabas escuchando, no hace falta que te disculpes por espiarnos-. La diosa no me dejaba articular palabra y decidí rendirme y dejarla hablar.

-Percy tienes que entender que ella está enamorada de ti, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Solo tienes que recordárselo. Hazle saber lo mucho que la quieres-. Hice una mueca ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Es que yo no la quiero, yo la amo.- sonrió con tanta ternura que sentí como mis orejas cambiaban de color.

-A eso me refiero-. Dijo aguantando su emoción.- Por eso voy a decirte algo que tal vez no deba. Annabeth es fuerte.-

-Eso ya lo sé-.

-Pero no te imaginas cuánto. No había visto a ningún semidiós resistirse tanto como ella. Ha logrado vencer mi hechizo tres veces, consiente e inconscientemente. Y creo que sabes perfectamente cuando.- medité sus palabras mientras recordaba.

-En la enfermería cuando estaba dormida-. Recordando que dijo mi nombre luego de besarla.

-Así es.-

-Cuando la vi por el mensaje iris-. El brillo en sus ojos al verme realmente estaba ahí.

-Te falta una-.

-¡Cuando despertó ayer por la mañana!-. De nuevo había dicho mi nombre antes de despertar por completo.

-¡Exacto!-. Aplaudió como Annabeth lo hace cuando comprendo algo que ella me esta explicando.

-¿Pero porque puede hacerlo dormida?-.

-Porque su subconsciente o el término que yo prefiero, su corazón busca la manera de mostrarle la verdad y el momento en el que está más vulnerable es cuando duerme-.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-.

-Déjale algunas pistas para que sus sentimientos salgan a la superficie-. Me miró como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte pero yo me limité a mirarla confundido.

-Todo lo que necesitas está aquí-. Dijo entregándome una caja, la abrí y levanté la vista hacia ella.

-¿Qué se supone que...? ella ya estaba brillando así que solo acerté a cerrar los ojos.

-Suerte Percy-.

...

Del otro lado del campamento en la cabaña de Hefesto otro semidiós estaba siendo despertado por la misma voz que le hacía dado esperanza a Percy y un plan no tan sencillo.

-Afrodita-. Dijo Leo adormilado y tallándose los ojos. Salió de su cama y enseguida su cara conoció el suelo de su cabaña porque tropezó con algunos materiales que el mismo había dejado tirados antes de irse a dormir.

Caminó hasta la entrada del bosque sobándose la cara por el golpe hasta donde ya lo esperaba la diosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo el chico bostezando.

-Esos modales querido, cubre tu boca. Necesito decirte algunas cosas. Primero que estoy orgullosa de ti por cómo has contenido a Piper, como madre te lo agradezco.-

-Esto no parece ir a nada bueno.-

-No seas tan pesimista ¿Acaso no he hecho tu vida amorosa más amena estos meses?-.

-¿Le llama ameno a que me guste una chica que tiene novio? ¿O a que cuando por fin el olvido conozco al que podría ser el amor de mi vida y luego no la vuelvo a ver? O lo que es peor ¡¿Qué este en una isla y que por más que lo he intentado no puedo encontrarla?!-.

Por fin lo había hecho, se había desahogado con la diosa responsable de sus desgracias amorosas, lo había hecho con Piper e incluso le había contado a Annabeth de cómo se sentía, ambas lo habían apoyado pero ellas nada podían hacer para ayudarlo.

-Te entiendo querido por eso te daré un regalo. Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Eso sí, depende de ti el que ella se quede.-

-¿Qué?-.

-Tienes que ser todo un caballero-.

Dicho esto comenzó a brillar mientras el hijo de Hefesto se cubría la cara con las manos.

-¿Ella?-.

...

Piper ya se encontraba fuera de su cabaña, esperaba a su madre desde hace horas pero la diosa no se había aparecido ir ningún lado.

-Querida-. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Al fin ¿Dónde estabas madre?-. Dijo con vos impaciente.

-Charlando con Percy y Leo querida, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con ellos-. Tocó su cabello con su mano y enseguida quedó peinado irritando más a la chica.

-¿Ósea que ellos son más importantes que yo?-.

-No Piper no seas tonta, tu eres mi hija. Solo que lo de ellos no era tan tardado como lo tuyo-.

-Como sea-.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?-.

-¡Mamá! ¡Esto es serio!-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo quería saber cómo estaba. Dime ¿Pensaste en la profecía?-.

-Sí y creo que la resolví-.

-Adelante-.

Piper sacó una hoja donde había escrito la profecía y hecho anotaciones (Zeus cada vez se parecía más a Annabeth para estas cosas).

Una apuesta entre antiguos rivales

Problemas traerá a su progenie

Amores puestos a prueba y nuevos romances surgirán

Una ayuda divina puede no ser tan ayuda

Sentimientos liberados dicha y desgracia traerán

Y al final solo uno la apuesta ganará.

-Los rivales son Poseidón y Atenea-.

-Correcto-.

-Lo de los problemas es más que obvio, los amores puestos a prueba son las parejas del campamento y los romances son lo que provocaron los dardos.-

-Sigue-.

-La ayuda eres tú con lo de los demás dardos, no solo Percy y Annabeth-.

-Zeus te estas pareciendo a Annabeth con estas cosas-.

Piper la ignoró aunque ella había pensado lo mismo.

-Pero los sentimientos liberados aun no lo entiendo-.

-Querida esto es lo crucial...-.

-Bueno puedes decírmelo tú-.

-Sabes que no-.

Permanecieron calladas unos minutos, Afrodita esperaba que su hija le dijera lo que moría por decirle.

-Dilo Piper-.

-¿Jason está realmente hechizado?-. Levantó la vista hacia su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas anhelando una respuesta positiva para ella.

-Creo que ya entendiste esa parte de la profecía, es solo que no quieres verlo por ti misma-.

-Entonces...-.

-Si quieres saber la verdad sin preguntárselo de frente, toma-. Le entregó un aparato parecido a los radios de Leo.

-Es una grabadora, tranquila no atraerás monstruos. Solo puedes usarla una vez, presionas este botón-. Dijo señalando un botón verde.

-Y haces una pregunta. Para oír la respuesta oprimes el botón rojo-.

-¿Cualquier pregunta?-.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Piper. Y también sabes que preguntar-.

Piper asintió levemente y miró a su madre nuevamente.

-¿Ningún consejo?-.

-Conoce la historia completa antes de juzgar y mantén tu mente pero sobre todo tu corazón abierto-. El familiar brillo divino comenzó a emerger de ella pero antes de que desapareciera Piper dijo.

-Conoció a alguien-.

-¿Qué? la diosa dejando de brillar.

-Papá. Una chef, es realmente agradable-.

Una sonrisa nostálgica atravesó el rostro de la diosa.

-Dale mis saludos-.

-Lo haré-.

Miró la grabadora y presionó el botón verde.

-¿Qué siente Jason por mí?-. Presionó el botón rojo y una imagen salió de la grabadora, como un mensaje iris. En la imagen pudo ver a Jason en su cabaña, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y frente a él en una silla estaba su madre, Afrodita.


	20. Capitulo 20 Necesito ver a Percy

-¿Qué siente Jason por mí?-.

Annabeth se habia ido a dormir con demasiadas cosas en su mente, hace unos días estaba segura de amar a Percy pero luego de la captura la bandera esos sentimientos parecían haber desaparecido por completo. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Jason, Percy pasó a segundo plano, lo recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba ser derribada por Jason y caer enredados por la bandera, recordaba sentir ese pinchazo en el cuello y aunque su primer instinto fue llamar a Percy sus labios dijeron el nombre del hijo de Júpiter.

Después de eso todo era confuso, cuando despertó todo en ella necesitaba a Percy pero su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, ni siquiera pudo controlar su boca y llamarlo sesos de alga. Decirle Jackson le supo cómo acido y cuando llegaron los relámpagos se apagó por completo su voluntad y fue presa de sus impulsos, corrió donde el romano y sin vacilar se lanzó a sus brazos, luego siguieron sus labios.

Una sola vez se había imaginado estar con él, cuando viajaban en el Argo II pero le pareció ridículo y enseguida desechó el pensamiento. Ahora cada vez que abría los ojos deseaba probar esos labios, no podía evitar compararlos con los de Percy, sin duda los mejores, pero el romano se había vuelto su nueva necesidad. Ella sabía que estaba mal, que esto debía ser una trampa pero no podía evitarlo.

La culpa la corrompía y le oprimía el corazón, una parte de ella le decía que estaba enamorada de Jason, que debía estar con él y otra parte muy pequeña le gritaba que su verdadero amor era Percy, pero ¿A cuál de las dos partes escuchar?

...

Volví a mi cabaña con la caja que afrodita me había dado, tuve suerte de que las arpías de la limpieza ya hubieran terminado sus rondas porque luego de hablar con la diosa del amor me sentía algo aturdido.

Esperaba que solo chasqueara sus dedos para que todo volviera la normalidad pero lo único que hizo fue darme una caja y dejarme aún más confundido.

La puse sobre mi cama y entré al baño a mojarme la cara, cuando regresé junto a la caja había una nota, era de mi padre.

Percy,

Lamento todo esto pero era necesario.

No te rindas.

Poseidón

Posdata: tal vez esto te sirva

Había un pequeño paquete envuelto sobre la cama. Lo tomé y lo dejé sobre la mesa sin abrirlo, no estaba de humor para saber de mi padre si él había tenido algo que ver con todo esto no lo perdonaría.

Me dediqué a revisar el contenido de la caja de Afrodita y no pude evitar una sonrisa con el contenido.

-Listilla, prepárate porque no te dejaré ir tan fácil-.

...

-¡Leo! ¡Déjame salir de aquí! ¡Necesito verla!-.

-Nico cierra la boca o tendré que encerrarte en los establos de nuevo-.

-Ya estoy encerrado-. Decía mientras golpeaba la superficie transparente de su pecera de cristal.

-Entonces solo me iré y te dejaré con Festus-.

-¿porque no puedo ir a ver a Annabeth?-.

-Porque ella no te quiere niño sombra, quiere a Percy. Además estas hechizado-.

-No importa que este hechizado yo tengo que verla ¿Por qué Jason si puede estar con ella?-.

-Porque también esta hechizado-.

-claro que no, él siempre ha estado enamorado de ella-.

-No sabes lo que dices-.

-Claro que sí, el mismo me lo dijo ¿Por qué crees que regresó con los romanos?-. Leo lo miró, el creyó que al terminar la guerra Jason se quedaría en el campamento pero cuando le dijo que se iba le dijo que era porque extrañaba su hogar y quería recordar su antigua vida, las declaraciones de Nico lo estaban habiendo dudar de su amigo.

-Regresó para recordar...-.

-Más bien para olvidar-. Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Piper-.

-Se fue para olvidarla-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Annabeth-. La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sostenía una grabadora en las manos.

-¿Qué?-.

-Para olvidar a Annabeth-.

-¿Porque dices eso?-.

-¡Porque es la verdad Leo!-.

-¿quién te lo dijo? ¿Jason?-.

-No hizo falta solo tuve que verlo por mí misma-.

-No te entiendo-.

-Vamos a otro lado, te mostrare-.

Dejaron a Nico aun gritando y golpeando el cristal mientras entraban a uno de los camarotes de Argo II.

Piper presionó el botón de nuevo y solo lloró aún más al ver lo que había provocado esas lágrimas.

Jason sentado en su cabaña, frente a él, Afrodita.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando Jason-.

-Lo siento...no sé qué decir-.

-Empieza por Piper, ¿Qué es lo que sucede con mi hija?-.

-Es lo que no se... yo...bueno-.

-¿La quieres?-.

-Claro que si-.

-Sabes de que hablo-.

-Es que no sé si es real-.

-Continua-.

-Bueno, cuando la conocí...ósea. Ya estábamos saliendo y yo no lo recordaba, todo era cosa de la niebla. Teníamos toda una historia en aquel colegio antes de saber quiénes éramos, quienes eran nuestros padres divinos y todo eso.-

La diosa hizo un ademan para que continuara mientras caminaba por la cabaña.

-Ella creía toda esa historia pero yo no recordaba haberla conocido antes. De repente estaba en un autobús con Leo que decía ser mi mejor amigo y Piper que tomaba mi mano y me besaba como si fuera mi novia. Pero...-

-Realmente nunca pasó-.

-Si...y luego la primera persona real que conozco sin dudar de que sea real es Annabeth, amenazándome con matarme si no le devolvía a Percy-

-Sentiste algo-.

-Ella es el tipo de chica a la que le hablaría en una fiesta, en un centro comercial o en otro lugar.-

-El tipo de chica que te atrae-. Jason solo la miró con la culpa reflejada en el rostro.

-Continua, ya sé que Piper es mi hija pero primero soy diosa del amor-.

-Luego llegué aquí y vi a Annabeth como la líder que es, no pude evitar que me gustara un poco, luego supe lo de Percy y me quité esa idea de la mente y traté de concentrarme en Piper, pero aun tenía dudas.

Fuimos a esa búsqueda y yo seguía dudando de lo que sentía por Piper, actuaba por impulso y no sabía que parte de lo que sentía era por la niebla y que parte era...-.

-Real. No sabias si en verdad estabas enamorándote de ella.-

-Ella es genial-.

-Es mi hija después de todo, continúa-.

-Cuando completamos la búsqueda y regresamos para ir por Percy creí estar seguro respecto a Piper a pesar de mis recuerdos de Reyna. Y al ver a Annabeth con Percy me convencí de que todo estaba bien-.

-Pero-.

-Pero no podía evitar mirarla y preguntarme...-

-¿Que hubiera sido?-.

-Luego cayeron al tártaro-.

-No había visto un sacrificio como el que Percy hizo por ella, me prometí a mí mismo hacer todo para salvarlos y que estuvieran felices, era todo lo que me importaba además le había prometido a Annabeth cumplir con la misión-.

-Saltémonos esto. La guerra con Gea terminó y ustedes volvieron a casa-.

-Pero...-

-Tú no estabas seguro de que esta fuera tu casa-.

-Me siento griego en muchos aspectos y Frank era el nuevo pretor, hubiera sido sencillo quedarme. Pero estar con Piper ya no se sentía igual. Me sorprendía pensando en Annabeth más de una vez y cuando estaba cerca de mí no podía evitar querer conocerla mejor.-

-Por eso te fuiste-.

-Lo preferí así, no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos y alejarme para aclararlos era lo más sensato-.

-No funcionó. Seguiste pensando en ella a pesar de la distancia-.

-A pesar de tenerlo todo de vuelta. Cuando volví al campamento Júpiter, mi vida también, mi rango, mis compañeros y mis responsabilidades pero cada vez que miraba un edificio de Nueva Roma pensaba en Annabeth-.

-Y sigues haciéndolo-.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a su hija-.

-En esta situación nadie saldrá sin ser lastimado de alguna manera-.

-¿Qué hago?-.

-Toma-. La diosa extendió su mano y colocó un dardo rojo en la mano del rubio.

-¿Qué hago con esto?-.

-Lo sabrás en su momento.-

...

Su corazón intentaba llamar su atención a traves de su mente, en su sueño estaba en el bosque, caminaba mientras dos personas la llamaban.

-Annabeth-.

-Annabeth-.

El camino por el que iba se abría en dos diferentes y al final de cada uno se veía la figura de dos chicos. No sabía qué camino seguir.

-Annabeth-. Esa voz hizo que tomara el camino de la derecha pero cuando llegó a la mitad la voz de su madre opacó a la del muchacho.

-Annabeth, estas en el camino equivocado-.

-¿Madre?-.

-Él no es suficiente para ti y lo sabes-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Mereces lo mejor-.

-¿Madre?-. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuando buscó al chico con la mirada se había ido, corrió y corrió pero no lo encontraba, su desesperación creció a cada paso que daba.

-¿Dónde estás?-.

-¡Responde!-.

-Annabeth-.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-.

Despertó en su cama rodeada de todos sus hermanos.

-¿Annabeth estas bien?-. Malcom se inclinaba sobre ella, estaba realmente preocupado.

-Necesito ver a Percy-.


	21. Capitulo 21 Y mira que son bastantes

-Necesito ver a Percy-.

…

La imagen se cortó después de que Jason tomara en sus manos el pequeño dardo rojo que la diosa le ofrecía.

-¿Piper? dudaba si debía decir algo luego de haber visto esa confesión por parte de su amigo. Pero ella tenía la cabeza baja y no respondía.

-Piper-. Puso una mano en su hombro tímidamente y esperaba que ella la sacudiera pero en cuanto la tocó ella se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Espasmos y sollozos que la dejaban sin aliento hicieron que sus piernas temblaran y se dejara caer al suelo, arrastrando al hijo de Hefesto con ella.

-Piper por favor di algo-. Leo estaba desesperado, nunca la había visto así. No era para menos después de ver lo que habían visto pero él no sabía qué hacer.

Finalmente luego de unos cuantos minutos, ella levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar y las lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-¿Un chocolatito?-. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al hijo de Hefesto. No era la cosa más brillante del mundo pero hizo sonreír a su amiga.

-No es justo-. Dijo dejando de sonreír.

-Piper…-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Tengo derecho a saberlo-.

-Ahora tú está siendo injusta-.

-¿Qué?-. Lo miró extrañada, como si le hubiera dicho que Dionisio era el dios más amable y cariñoso de todos.

-Piensa en lo que él siente…-

-¿Por Annabeth y no por mí?-.

-¡No!-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Imagina todo lo que sintió cuando despertó de la niebla en ese autobús con nosotros-.

-Yo…-.

-No recordaba nada de nada y despierta con una novia y un galanazo de mejor amigo.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Y de la primera persona que se enamora es Annabeth-. Dijo ignorando la última parte.- ¿Y yo que?-.

-No seas injusta Piper. No sabes si en verdad esta enamorado… Mantén tu corazón abierto-.

-Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso-.

-Sigue el consejo-.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno dando consejos amorosos? Aquí la hija de Afrodita soy yo-. Leo reprimió una sonrisa cuando la mirada de Piper le recordó la de alguien más.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-¿Y tú?-. Dijo el chico evadiendo la mirada de su amiga.

Después de un pequeño silencio Piper dijo.

-¿Aun tienes el chocolatito?-.

-Vamos reina de belleza-. Dijo tendiéndole una mano para ponerla de pie.

-Piensas en ella ¿cierto?-.

-Siempre-.

…

La caja de Afrodita contenía: velas con aroma, chocolates, pétalos de rosa cuidadosamente acomodados en una cajita, una manta de seda roja, fotos mías con Annabeth de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos (no sé de donde habrá sacado algunas), un disco de música lenta y un estuche de viaje con mi nombre que tenía: loción, desodorante, un peine, cepillo y pasta de dientes y en el fondo había un paquetito de plástico azul….el cual no les diré que era (me sonrojé nada mas con leer la etiqueta).

-Afrodita debe haber enloquecido-.

-Yo sé lo que hago Percy-. Escuché su voz en mi cabeza y me sonrojé aún más imaginando lo que quería que le preparara a Annabeth. Las fotos fue lo único que me convenció de hacer algo. Tenía que dárselas a ella para que recordara que me amaba.

-Hey perc…-.

No había notado que había dejado la puerta de mi cabaña abierta y ahora tenía a los gemelos Stoll mirándome con una sonrisa burlona desde el marco de esta.

-Caray Percy, no te hubieras molestado. Nosotros también te queremos pero no malinterpretes las cosas-. Dijo Connor guiñándome un ojo.

-Déjalo Connor, ya bastante tiene con Jason y Nico tras Annabeth-.

-Tranquilo Travis, pensé que ya estábamos mejor-.

-Veo que ya no son verdes-. Efectivamente el color se había ido solo les quedaron los parpados y las orejas verdes.

-¡Hombre pero como nos costó quitarnos el colorcito!-.

-Estuvimos más de dos horas tallándonos con lijas hasta que lo logramos-.

-Lo más difícil fue el trasero ¿Cierto Travis?-.

-Connor hay cosas que preferiría NO decir-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento. Olvida lo que dije Percy-.

-No hay problema, no quiero escuchar hasta donde estaban pintados-.

-¿Y que es todo esto?-. Dijo Connor mirando las cosas esparcidas en mi cama.

-Un regalo de Afrodita-.

-Viejo, si Annabeth ve estas cosas así como esta, mínimo te asesina-.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Tengo que pensar en cómo recuperarla-.

-Con las fotos te alcanza, es más te daré una copia de las mías-.

-¿Para qué quiero fotos tuyas?-.

-Vaya, sí que eres un sesos de alga-. Dijo Travis dándome un golpe en la nuca.

-Las fotos que tengo de ustedes, y mira que son bastantes-.

-Algunas un poco comprometedoras-. Connor me guiñaba un ojo mientras mi cara enrojecía.

-¿Comprometedoras?-.

-Si, como aquella vez que tú y Annabeth estaban aquí solos, ¿Recuerdas? Estaba lloviendo y ustedes…-

-¡Si ya se, ya se!-.

-¿Por qué a mí Afrodita no me ayuda? Yo también quiero recuperar a mi novia-.

-No lo sé tal vez…-

-¡Percy!-.

Era sin dudas la voz de mi Annabeth, salí corriendo cuando volvió a llamarme. La vi correr hacia mí y enseguida corrí hacia ella pero antes de poder tocarla hubo un destello blanco que me cegó. Cuando abrí los ojos Annabeth ya no estaba.


	22. Capitulo 22 Traigan a Leo

Malcom la convenció de esperar hasta que amaneciera para hablar con Percy, aunque se notaba que no estaba muy feliz con la idea. Cuando Annabeth al fin logró volver a dormirse tuvo el mismo sueño que antes solo que esta vez su madre no apareció.

Esta vez solo había un camino, lo recorrió y escuchó de nuevo esa voz llamándola.

-Annabeth-. Sabia de quien era esa voz, así que corrió para encontrarlo. El camino parecía crecer a medida que ella avanzaba pero luego de un momento de desesperación y esa voz de nuevo, al fin logró llegar al final del camino. Ahí estaba el, de espaldas a ella sujetando un paquete en la mano. Corrió y lo jaló del brazo para que girara hacia ella. Lo primero que vio fueron unos increíbles ojos verdes y luego sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

El sueño terminó y la hija de Atenea abrió los ojos de repente, estaba en su cama, en su cabaña. Sus hermanos dormían pero ella no aguantaría hasta el amanecer, necesitaba hablar con Percy AHORA.

Se levantó de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se dispuso a salir por la ventana como acostumbraba. Apenas había puesto un pie en el marco de la ventana cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-¿Vas a ver a Percy? giró sobresaltada y vio a su hermanito Evan parado junto a su cama.

-Necesitaras esto-. Dijo tendiéndole una sudadera negra con capucha-. Hace frio-. Ella tomó la sudadera y antes de poder decir algo Evan dijo.

-Apresúrate antes de que Malcom despierte-.

-Gracias-.

-Debes estar con Percy, espero que lo recuerdes-.

Annabeth salió de la cabaña algo aturdida. Su hermanito de seis años acababa de ayudarla a escapar y le daba consejos amorosos.

No tuvo ningún cuidado cuando atravesó el campamento corriendo hasta la cabaña 3, tuvo suerte de no toparse con las arpías de la limpieza. Al llegar vio la luz encendida y la puerta abierta. No había notado que Jason la seguía pues la había visto cuando pasó por su cabaña y ella estaba demasiado apresurada por ver a Percy como para notarlo.

Además Malcom la buscaba.

-¡Percy!-. Gritó a unos metros de su cabaña.

-¡Annabeth!-. La voz de Malcom se oía furiosa.

-¡Percy!-.

Lo vio salir corriendo seguido por los Stoll, aceleró más su paso y cuando estaban por tocarse hubo un destello. Enseguida ella ya no estaba ahí.

…

-¡Annabeth!-.

Malcom llegó corriendo junto con los otros hijos de Atenea guiados por el destello.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-.

-¡Annabeth!-.

-¿Qué pasó Percy?-. Los Stoll permanecían junto a mi mientras me recuperaba de la impresión.

-¡Annabeth!- era lo único que podía decir.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana Jackson?-. Malcom me apuntaba con su espada.

-No lo sé yo…-.

-¡Corrió hasta aquí! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está?-.

-¡Percy no hizo nada!-.

-Nosotros estábamos aquí, ella desapareció-.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Y si lo supiera no te lo diría!-.

-¿Qué?-. Levantó su espada hasta dejarla en mi garganta.

-¡No te lo diría! ¡No dejaré que nos vuelvas a separar! ¡Tú tienes algo que ver con esto!-.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-.

-¡Tu no quieres que estemos juntos! ¡Estoy seguro de que tú y tu madre quieren separarnos!-.

-¡No te atrevas a acusarme! ¡Ni a hablar de mi madre!-.

Un consejo: nunca hables de más de una diosa frente a todos sus hijos, especialmente si acusas de complot a su segundo al mando en el campamento. Y más si ese hijo es Malcom. ¿Les había dicho que no le agradó mucho desde que salgo con su hermana? Terminé de comprobarlo cuando soltó su espada y hundió su puño derecho en mi estómago.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en la enfermería. Frank y Michael estaban a mi lado, el segundo con un cubo de ambrosia en la mano y el otro mirándome entre divertido y apenado.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Malcom, eso pasó-.

-No debiste gritarle Percy-.

-¿Y Annabeth?-.

-¡Vaya! No vino el idiota impertinente enamorado pero vino Percy-.

-Déjalo Michael. Bastante tuvo con la paliza que le dio Malcom-.

-Está bien, lo siento Percy-.

-¿Annabeth?-.

-No hay señales de ella en ningún lado Percy, lo siento-. Dijo Frank bajando la cabeza.

-Tengo que encontrarla-.

…

Para la hora del desayuno todo el campamento incluyendo a los romanos ya estaban enterados de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

La paliza que Malcom me había dado y que Annabeth había desaparecido. Al parecer no era la única que no estaba, Jason no se había presentado para desayunar y los romanos decían que no había dormido con ellos en su tienda.

Para el medio día los equipos de búsqueda ya habían registrado el campamento y el bosque más de dos veces pero no había ningún rastro, ninguna pista para en contra a Annabeth. Tampoco a Jason lo que me tenía muy preocupado.

-¿Y si él se la llevó?-. Era mi cantaleta desde que supe que él tampoco estaba. Frank que era mi compañero de búsqueda ya estaba harto de oírme.

-Percy, por milésima vez no creo que Jason pueda hacer un destello como ese por muy hijo de júpiter que sea-.

-Pero…-.

-Por diezmillonésima vez ya se la ha llevado antes y no usó ningún destello, no fue el-.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso-.

-Percy…ya cállate-.

-Lo siento es que…-.

-Te entiendo amigo, no puedes vivir sin ella. Yo siento lo mismo por Hazel además tengo que lograr que se acuerde de mi mientras está encerrada en esa pecera-.

-Pero al menos sabes donde esta-.

-No puedo rebatir eso-.

Nos quedamos callados todo el camino de regreso al campamento desde el puño de Zeus y al llegar vimos a todo reunidos en el muelle. Había una gran conmoción pero no alcanzaba a ver que ocurría.

-¡Déjenme pasar!-.

-¡Ábranle camino a Percy!-.

-¿Qué sucede Chris?-.

-¿Annabeth?-. Pregunté esperanzado.

-Lo siento amigo, pero no. Es un pequeño barco, alguien viene-.

Logramos abrirnos paso para estar al frente de todos y pudimos ver la pequeña embarcación de velas blancas acercándose a nosotros.

Reconocí el barco enseguida, yo mismo había viajado en uno muy similar.

-Traigan a Leo-.

-¿A Leo?-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Lo buscan a el-.

-¿Quién?-. Vimos un destello de cabello castaño y un vestido blanco en el bote.

-Calipso-.


	23. Capitulo 23 Escuche mi nombre

Annabeth despertó en una cama que no era la suya, al mirar alrededor claramente vio que no estaba en su cabaña, ni siquiera creía estar en el campamento.

Todo en esa gran habitación era blanco, la suave y amplia cama en la que estaba, las sábanas, el pequeño sillón y la mesa de café en el centro de todo. Había un escritorio con una silla inmaculadamente blancos, vaya, hasta la ropa que llevaba era blanca.

Usaba un vestido de estilo griego, la tela era ligera y le llegaba hasta los pies, lo único que destacaba de su extraño atuendo eran dos broches dorados en sus hombros que sujetaban los tirantes del vestido. Al examinarlos notó que tenían una lechuza grabada.

Corrió al espejo que colgaba en la pared opuesta al escritorio y con horror vio que se veía igual a como la arreglaron estando en la isla de Circe. Su cabello estaba trenzado con listones plateados, sus labios eran rojos y sus ojos resaltaban más que nunca debido a la sombra de ojo blanco y dorado que los rodeaba.

Suspiro de alivio al ver que conservaba sus dos pares de pendientes en forma de lechuza. Al llevarse una mano a la oreja y tocar los pendientes más pequeños algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Percy.

-¡Percy! ¡Yo tenía que hablar con Percy!-.

Corrió por toda la habitación buscando una puerta pero no había ninguna, ni siquiera una ventana

-¡PERCY!-.

…

-Calipso-.

Leo corrió lo más rápido que pudo (y eso que tropezó más de dos veces). Cuando supo la noticia estaba en la cubierta del Argo II comiendo chocolate con Piper, al fin había podido calmarla y de repente llegaron los Stoll corriendo como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-¡Leo!-.

-¡Tienes… que…venir!-.

-¡Ahora!-. No entendían muy bien lo que decían porque les falta el aire de tanto correr.

-¿Están bien?-.

-¿Un poco de agua?-.

-¡No!-.

-No lo entiendes-.

-Explíquense-.

-En… el… muelle…-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Calipso-.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para salir disparado del barco. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia el muelle con Piper y los Stoll detrás de él. Si hubieran puesto un poco de atención habrían visto que la caja de cristal de Hazel estaba vacía.

Cuando llegaron al muelle Leo se abrió paso a base de empujones hasta que llegó junto a Frank y Chris.

-¿Dónde…? terminó de hablar ya que un destello de cabello castaño en un pequeño barco le quitaron el aliento. A un lado del navío estaba Percy (parado sobre el agua) hablando con la chica que había cambiado la vida del hijo de Hefesto para siempre.

-Calipso-.

-¿Es ella realmente? todos a su alrededor.

-Claro-. Piper que estaba junto a él, notó que la actitud de su amigo cambió apenas escuchó pronunciar el nombre de la chica. Se paraba más derecho, su expresión era más seria y desde que bajó del Argo II no dejaba de pasarse la mano sobre el pelo en un vano intento de peinarse.

-Tranquilo-. Le dijo al oído y sosteniendo su mano evitando que siguiera arruinando más su cabello.

Cuando el barco comenzó a acercarse a ellos escoltado por Percy, Leo no pudo evitar temblar. Durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido separado de ella no había dejado de pensar en los momentos que pasaron juntos, su relación de odio-amor hacía que el chico la extrañara aún más.

Había pasado noches enteras en vela ideando alguna forma de encontrar su isla para ir por ella y liberarla de su prisión solitaria, había incluso hablado con su padre pero fue inútil que le revelara esa información.

Lo único que había logrado era hacer que el dios Hermes le llevara un regalo de su parte. Un brazalete que el mismo había hecho que tenía sus nombres grabados y una imagen-holograma del campamento mestizo que aparecía cuando presionaba un pequeño botón.

-Tranquilo-. Volvió a decirle Piper.

El barco finalmente se situó junto a ellos y Percy ayudó a la chica a atravesar el espacio que los separaba. Leo se llamó tonto más de una vez en su mente por no haber reparado el muelle cuando Annabeth le dijo que lo hiciera.

-Yo… ó balbucear dando un paso hacia adelante pero fue interrumpido por los brazos de Calipso alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Leo! dándole un beso en la mejilla. Continuo abrazándolo mientras el chico torpemente colocaba sus brazos en su cintura devolviéndole el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron tomados de la mano mirándose. Leo podía sentir la mirada de todo el campamento sobre ellos y no sabía si estaba sonrojado por la presencia de Calipso o por ellos.

Percy pareció darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su amigo y dispersó a los curiosos.

-¡Todos a sus actividades! ¡Denles un poco de espacio!-.

Leo le agradeció con la mirada mientras se le pasaba un poco la vergüenza.

-Te extrañé tanto-. Le dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también. Pero confiaba en que lograrías la victoria con tu misión-.

-Gracias a ti-.

-¿A mí? Yo no hice nada-.

-Me ayudaste a volver, sino hubiera vuelto no habría podido ayudar a mis amigos-.

…

Estuvieron en la playa hablando durante todo el día, juguetearon en el agua e incluso hicieron un pequeño picnic gracias a Piper quien les llevó una cesta con todo lo necesario.

-¿Te llegó mi…Hermes te…te gust…-.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Mira!-. El chico le dio su mayor sonrisa al ver el brazalete en su muñeca.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Era para que no me olvidaras-.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte?-.

Leo no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía y de todos los sentimientos y emociones nuevas que Calipso le hacía sentir.

Logró que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo. Pero tomó valor para acercarse a ella, con toda la intención de besarla. Estaban a centímetros de distancia cuando una voz los sobresaltó.

-¡LEO!-. Era Hazel. Y estaba furiosa.

…

-¡Percy!-. Sentí un golpe en la cabeza pero fue como si no importara. Alguien había dicho mi nombre.

-¿qué?-.

-Te he preguntado más de diez veces hasta que hora planeas seguir buscándola-. Frank resoplaba mientras me seguía por el bosque.

-Siempre ¿Me llamaste antes?-.

-Si amigo, ya te lo he dicho más de DIEZ un poco molesto, además de exhausto.

-Me refiero a antes-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Dijiste mi nombre? ¿Me gritaste?-.

-No. Estoy junto a ti, no hace falta gritar-.

-Alguien dijo mi nombre-.

-Fui yo, caray ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas así por Annabeth?-.

-Es que una chica gritó mi nombre-.

-¿Y crees que fui yo? No sabía que tuviera voz de chica, trataré de hacer grave mi mientras aclaraba su garganta y me sujetaba del hombro para que me detuviera.

-Creo que fue Annabeth-.

-Percy, nadie más que yo dijo tu nombre. Yo no escuché nada-.

-¡Fue ella, estoy seguro! é haciendo que mi amigo me mirara con un poco de pena.

-¿A si? ¿En dónde está?-.

-No lo sé. Solo escuché mi nombre-.

-Amigo breo que tienes que descansar. Has estado buscándola sin descanso desde anoche-. Frank intentaba razonar conmigo como quien intenta explicarle algo a un niño pequeño.

-Eso no es cierto. Desasne en la enfermería-.

-Estar inconsciente por un golpe en la cara no cuenta como descanso-.

-Bueno pues seguiré buscándola hasta que ya no pueda más-.

-Necesitas dormir Percy-.

-¡Tengo que encontrarla Frank!-.

-Tienes que dormir. Casi anochece no la hallaras nunca si ya está oscuro-.

-Deacuerdo pero no vas a impedir que en cuanto amanezca salga a buscarla-.

-Yo mismo te acompañaré amigo. Ahora volvamos que sin nosotros Leo ya habrá hecho volar el campamento-. Comenzamos caminar de regreso, Frank casi tuvo que arrastrarme pues yo estaba reacio a detener la búsqueda de mi Annabeth.

-No creo, menos con Calipso ahí-.

-Tal vez ella pueda hacerlo madurar un poco-.

-Creo que ya lo hizo-.

…

Antes de llegar al campamento Frank y yo nos detuvimos a descansar un momento.

De pronto escuchamos un ruido seco detrás de nosotros y fuimos a investigar al oír un gemido.

-Eso no es ningún monstruo-. Susurré mientras sacaba a Riptide.

-Vamos-.

Al rodear unos arbustos encontramos a Jason. Estaba cubierto de rasguños y lodo por todo el cuerpo. Se veía destrozado. Por un momento me olvide de todo y caminé hacia el para ayudarlo. Pero levantó la cara y dijo la única cosa que me hizo recordar lo que había pasado.

-Annabeth-.

Un impulso de ira me recorrió y cuando me di cuenta estaba sobre el golpeándolo.


	24. Capitulo 24 La quiero de vuelta

-Annabeth-.

Golpeé a Jason hasta que los nudillos me sangraron (y hasta que Frank me arrastró lejos de él). No fueron tantos golpes como me hubiera gustado pero disfruté cada uno de ellos, especialmente los de la boca porque era la misma maldita boca que había besado a mi novia.

-¡Percy ya déjalo!-.

-¡Ya lo dejé!-.

-Dame tu espada-.

-Oh vamos Frank no le voy a hacer nada-.

-En este momento no confio en ti-. Extendió la mano y con mucho pesar le di a Riptide.

-Iré a ver si sigue vivo-.

-Tampoco es que lo haya matado Frank. No exageres-.

Mala suerte para mí. El idiota de Jason gimoteó y se sentó en el suelo.

-¡¿Dónde está Annabeth imbécil?!-.

-No lo sé, era lo que…trataba de decirles-. Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Si es verdad. ¿Dónde has estado desde anoche?-.

-Buscándola-. Dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Eso lo hago yo. Su novio-.

-Ella me quiere a mí-.

-No te ilusiones que es todo un hechizo-.

Frank se puso en medio de los dos como previniendo otra posible pelea.

-Ya cálmense los dos. Preocúpense por encontrar a Annie-.

Iba a replicar pero escuché un ruido a nuestra espalda. Giré y alcancé a ver una sombra corriendo, alejándose de nosotros.

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-¿También lo viste?-.

…

Habían pasado tres días desde que Annabeth había desaparecido y las cosas para algunos estaban mejorando.

Los Stoll se habían dedicado a jugarle de nuevo todas sus bromas a Katie con la intención de que recordara lo que sentía por Travis. Al principio no había provocado más que la ira de la hija de Deméter y algunos brazos rotos para los campistas de su cabaña, pero luego de la número cincuenta y cinco en la que de alguna manera terminó con Travis y Katie colgados de cabeza en un árbol. El hechizo de Afrodita se había debilitado, Katie ya no perseguía a Connor, a Travis tampoco pero sus sentimientos estaban confusos.

Chris y Clarisse aún no estaban juntos de nuevo pero era un asunto diferente. Malcom había admitido que la gustaba un poco Clarisse y que no pondría nada de su parte para impedir que ella estuviera cerca de él. Chris estaba que trepaba las paredes pero entre él y los hermanos de Clarisse la habían convencido de salir en una excursión de reconocimiento por el bosque ella y Chris solos. Todos esperábamos que regresaran tomados de la mano como antes.

Hazel y Frank eran otra historia. Luego de que Hazel intentara enterrar a Leo bajo tierra por haberlo encontrado con Calipso fue detenida sorpresivamente por Nico. Nadie sabe cómo salió de su caja y para mi alivio parecía el mismo de antes. Sin hechizo y sin enamoramiento de Annabeth. En fin, la transportó de regreso a su caja de cristal dejando a Leo con medio cuerpo enterrado.

Yo por otro lado estaba harto de todo. Llevaba días con mi búsqueda pero no estaba ni cerca de encontrar una pista.

Lo peor de todo es que casi cada cinco minutos me parecía escucharla llamándome. Eso me frustraba y me hacía querer azotar mi cabeza contra los árboles.

-Se acabó-.

-¿Qué?-. Todos estaban en el comedor mirándome como si fuera un extraño.

-Iré a la fuente del problema ¿Quién viene conmigo?-.

-¿Te refieres a…?-.

-Voy al olimpo-.

…

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!-. Gritó mi amigo expulsando toda la rabia y frustración que tenía acumuladas desde que todo empezó.

Habían pasado días desde la última vez que durmió, tenía círculos morados y bolsas bajo sus ojos verdes. Su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo usual y usaba la misma ropa desde hace una semana.

Pero a él no le importaba por lo único que se preocupaba era por encontrar a Annabeth,

-Hijo, por favor calm…-. Poseidón intentó calmarlo.

-¡NO! Ella desapareció y yo sé que tienes algo que ver en esto-. Percy busco con la mirada a la diosa que era la causa de nuestros problemas.

-¡Tu!-. Dijo dando un paso hacia su trono.

-¡Tú eres la causante de todo! ¿Qué le hiciste?-.

-Percy…-.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-. temí que Percy sacara sus espada y atacara a la diosa estando en el olimpo, así que me aproximé a él preparado para detenerlo, agradecí a los mismos dioses por la bendición que el dios Apolo medio para poder entrar al olimpo aun siendo romano.

-Te equivocaste de diosa querido-. Afrodita parecía calmada a pesar de que mi amigo temblaba de ira.

-Era necesario, Perseus mi…-. Atenea no había hablado desde que llegamos y en su tono pude notar que en realidad no le agradaba Percy.

-¡Me importa un carajo!-. Tomé su brazo al notar que cambiaba de dirección hacia la madre de Annabeth.

-¡La quiero de vuelta! ¡AHORA!-. Dijo sacudiendo mi mano. Su voz hizo estremecer la sala de los tronos. Algunos de los dioses, incluyéndome nos asombramos del poder que tenía.

Zeus trató de intervenir diciendo.

-No podemos traerla de vuelta hijo de Poseidón. Todo es parte del plan-.

-¿Hablas de su ridícula apuesta? Si, ya lo sabemos todo-. Dijo señalando con un dedo acusador a su padre y a Atenea.

-¿Cómo es que…-.

-Eso no importa. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? ¿Acaso solo somos su medio de entretenimiento? ¿Su diversión?-.

-No hijo. Nosotros solo…-.

-¿Solo qué? Ya luchamos por ustedes en más de una guerra, perdimos amigos por su culpa. ¿Qué no podemos tener algo de paz?-.

-Percy…-.

-Solo queríamos un verano tranquilo. Yo solo quería pasar tiempo con mi novia y mis amigos. ¿Era mucho pedir?-. Percy estaba al borde de derrumbarse. A esta altura no podía descifrar su rostro, no sabía si era rabia o dolor lo que sentía.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, tal vez esperaban que Percy se calmara un poco o tal vez no sabía que decir. Algunos diodos como Hermes, Apolo o Hestia miraban a mi amigo con lastima.

Otros como Hera o Hades simplemente no lo miraban. Y otros como Poseidón lo miraban con impotencia, como si quisiera ayudarlo pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Luego de un profundo suspiro Percy dijo.

-No me importa su estúpida apuesta. La quiero de vuelta-. Giró sobre sus talones sin mirar a nadie y se dirigió a la salida. Hice una reverencia a los dioses y corrí tras él.

-Hijo-. Poseidón nos siguió hasta el ascensor.

-No me importa nada de lo que vayas a decir y no pienso mover un dedo por ti hasta que me la devuelvas-. Su voz sonaba calmada pero llena de resentimiento. La mirada que Poseidón le dirigió me hizo sentir como una mosca en la sopa. Quería alejarme de ellos pero estábamos en el ascensor. No había salida.

-La quiero de vuelta-. Fue lo último que dijo Percy antes de presionar el botón.


	25. Capitulo 25 Tal vez no sea suficiente

-¡PERCY!-. Annabeth despertó sobresaltada de nuevo, esperando que todo fuera solo una pesadilla. Pero por tercera vez despertó en aquella habitación blanca que tanto la desesperaba.

Estaba segura de que había pasado ahí por lo menos tres días y cada minuto que pasaba deseaba con más ansias hablar con Percy. Sabía que algo estaba mal con ella, pero no podía evitar querer ver a Jason también.

Llevó sus manos de nuevo a su cabello frustrada por su aspecto. Las seis veces que intentó despeinarse y quitarse el maquillaje habían sido en vano. Pues en menos de cinco minutos seguía viéndose igual. Incluso intentó romper la tela del vestido pero no sufrió ningún daño.

-¡MADRE! ¡DEJAME SALIR! que estaba prisionera por culpa de Atenea y resolvió sus problemas tratando de llamarla.

Una de sus medidas desesperadas por llamar la atención de su madre fue azotar su cabeza contra una de las paredes. Porque los gritos no parecían funcionar.

En cuanto su cabeza hizo contacto con la superficie de la pared, esta se convirtió en un material suave y esponjoso, como una almohada. Al mirar a su alrededor Annabeth notó que las demás paredes incluyendo el techo habían cambiado su superficie.

-¡Ahora ya parezco una loca! ¡Esto es una jaula de manicomio!-.

Un resplandor detrás de ella hizo que dejara de gritar por un segundo.

-¡MADRE! -. Ese segundo no fue largo, recuperó la voz enseguida. Estaba furiosa.

-Diosa equivocada querida-.

-¿Afrodita?-.

…

-¡PERCY!-.

En cuanto volvimos del olimpo volví a escuchar su voz. Cada vez que la oía sonaba más desesperada y hacia que yo quisiera arrancarme los pelos.

-Percy-.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Tranquilo amigo-.

-Lo siento Frank, no fue mi intención gritarte-.

-Está bien, ya estabas asustándome. No habías dicho una palabra desde que hablaste con tu padre-.

-No sabía que decir-.

-Está bien Percy. Yo tampoco sabía que decirte después de…eso-.

-Eso- suspiré- fue tal vez la estupidez más grande que he hecho por Annabeth, enfrentar a los mismos dioses-. Dije con dejo de amargura.

-Ninguna estupidez amigo. Fue la segunda cosa más valiente que he visto hacer a alguien en mi vida. No creí que te atrevieras-.

-Por ella haría lo que sea Frank-.

-Eso es amor Percy-. Seguimos caminando hacia el comedor, nos cruzamos con algunos campistas que me miraron y echaron a correr llamando a los demás.

-¡Percy!-.

-¡Amigo! ¡Estas vivo!-.

Cuando me rodearon sentí los dedos de alguien en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué?-. Dije mirando a Connor.

-Nada viejo. Quería comprobar si no te habían matado y eras un fantasma-. Rodé los ojos dejando escapar una risa.

-¿Alguna novedad?-.

-Solo que Leo y Calipso necesitan una habitación-.

-Hablo enserio-.

\- Nico desapareció de su caja-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Y no encontramos a Jason ni a Malcom desde que te fuiste-.

-¿Algo más?-. Dije con sarcasmo.

-Hazel tampoco está-. Dijo mirando a Frank.

…

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia el Argo II. Tal y como nos habían dicho las cajas estaban vacías y Leo estaba revisándolas.

Cuando llegamos Frank se abalanzó sobre Leo pero por suerte para el hijo de Hefesto fui lo bástate rápido como para detenerlo.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Exigió saber mi amigo.

-No lo entiendo-.

-¿Qué cosa? Dijiste que estaría a salvo aquí-.

-Y lo estaba Frank, de alzando los brazos con inocencia.

-¿Entonces donde esta?-.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo-.

-Leo explícales-. Calipso colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Frank en un claro intento de ayudarme a calmarlo, lo cual por suerte sirvió.

-Alguien abrió las cajas, ellos no podían salir a menos que los ayudaran-.

-¿El viaje sombra?-. Intervine cuando Frank se calmó.

-No, la noche que Annabeth desapareció yo estaba aquí modificando las cajas. Esa noche no terminé la de Nico porque Piper había traído una grabadora y…-.

-¿Qué grabadora?-.

-Nada-. Dijo rápidamente.

-El punto es que yo modifiqué las cajas para que fuera imposible que salieran por viaje sombra y después de que Calipso llegó volví a revisarlas. Todo estaba bien-.

-Eso quiere decir que….-.

-Que alguien las abrió-.

…

En el olimpo

-Ya los están buscando-. Dijo Apolo mirando la imagen del campamento desde la sala de tronos.

-¿Quién los liberó?-.

-Seguro fue Hades-. Murmuraron algunos.

-¿Y yo porque?-. Dijo el dios del inframundo revolviendo una copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

-Porque son tus hijos-.

-Para tu información me da igual su estúpida apuesta. Yo no fui y además ¿No está prohibido intervenir?-. Dijo con tono burlón mirando a Zeus en su trono.

-¿Y desde cuando tú obedeces las reglas?-.

-Mira quién habla Zeus-.

-Tú no te metas Poseidón-.

-Calmémonos todos. Antes de que inicien la tercera guerra mundial-. Dijo Hera sentándose a lado de su marido.

-¿Dónde estabas?-.

-Arreglando un asunto-.

-¿Qué asunto?-.

-¿Donde esta Afrodita?-. Dijo la diosa evadiendo la pregunta de Zeus.

-¿Quién me llama?-. Dijo Afrodita colocándose frente a la pantalla.

-¡No veo!-.

-¡Afrodita quítate!-.

-¿Dónde estabas?-.

-Tranquilo padre, solo retocaba mi maquillaje-.

-Bueno y ¿Que sigue ahora?-. Dijo Hermes.

-Atenea, ¿Ya vas a dejar salir a esa niña tuya Anibel?-.

-Es Annabeth, Dionisio. Y no, no la voy a dejar salir. Tiene que encontrarla-.

-¿Quién?-.

-¿Perseus o Jason?-.

-Perseus obviamente-. Dijo Apolo mientras escribía un nuevo poema en el aire. Hermes tenía una banderita azul que decía "Team Percy" escrito en griego antiguo y la agitaba frente a la cara de Dionisio.

La diosa permaneció callada unos minutos. Claramente disfrutaba ser la única que conocía las partes de su plan-.

-El que la merezca de verdad-. Dijo lentamente haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

-Entonces ya gané esta apuesta-. Poseidón miraba a Percy en la pantalla, amaba esa expresión de rudeza y decisión en su cara. Era la misma que lo había hecho enamorarse de Sally.

-Mi hijo no se rendirá. Ustedes mismos lo escucharon-.

-No tan rápido Poseidón. Tu hijo Tal Vez No Sea Lo Suficiente Para Ella-.


	26. Capitulo 26 Crei que te habias olvidado

-Afrodita ¿Qué hace aquí?-.

-Ya no lo soporto más querida-. Suspiró la diosa.

-Tengo que hacer algo-.

-Creo que ya hizo demasiado-. Dijo la hija de Atenea con cierto sarcasmo señalando su ropa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¡Estoy encerrada por su culpa!-.

-Culpas a la diosa equivocada, Annabeth. Yo no te encerré-.

-Pero…-.

-Lo que voy a hacer es algo a mi manera-.

-Entonces los dardos y eso…-.

-Dije a MI manera, Annie-.

-Annabeth-.

-Como prefieras, querida-.

-Pero la culpa de todo la…-.

-Toma asiento querida. Tomemos un té-.

-Estoy bien así, gracias-.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo Afrodita mientras alisaba los pliegues de su vestido con aire pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer ahora?-.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos, Annabeth?-.

-Que escuchara a mi corazón y…-.

-Y que estoy de tu lado-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Nadie se mete con mi pareja favorita y me hace a un lado, Annabeth. NADIE-. La diosa comenzó a acercársele con una mirada maliciosa en el bello rostro.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-. Annabeth usualmente no le tenía miedo a nada (salvo a las arañas) pero el brillo en los ojos de la diosa la hizo retroceder hasta chocar con la pared detrás de ella.

-Tranquila, Annabeth-.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Dijo mientras miraba el extraño objeto que había aparecido en las manos de Afrodita.

-Solo no te muevas-.

-¿Pero qué…?-. Annabeth solo alcanzó a ver un destello azul y la mano de la diosa apuntando hacia ella.

-A ver quien ríe de ultimo Atenea-. Una sonrisa se asomó por la boca de Afrodita al tiempo que Annabeth se desplomaba a sus pies.

…

-¿Dónde estamos?-. Dijo la hija de Ares mientras se abría paso entre la maleza del bosque.

-Ya casi llegamos al límite del campamento Clarisse, no te preocupes-.

-No me preocupo, tonto. Solo que ya quiero regresar-.

-¿A ver a Malcom?-. Dijo el chico con cierto pesar.

-No…no lo sé-. Clarisse estaba confundida. Al principio la imagen de Malcom no salía de su mente, ahora era sustituida a momentos por la cara de Chris.- Creo que no-. Dijo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Chris se sentía tan feliz de verla venciendo al hechizo y sonriendo a causa suya que olvidó donde se encontraba. También olvidó el barranco que había a los límites del campamento. Tropezó y se fue hacia abajo rodando.

-Entonces… ¡ahhh!-.

-¡CHRIS!-.

Cuando Clarisse reaccionó Chris ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Se arrastró lo más que pudo al precipicio y el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando escuchó su voz.

-¡Clarisse! ¡No te muevas!-.

-Pero…-. Lo vio colgado de una saliente sosteniéndose casi con las uñas.

-¡No te acerques!-.

-¿Cómo te ayudo? ¡Chris contéstame!-.

-¡CHRIS!-. Estaba entrando en pánico, Clarisse no podía sino odiarse a sí misma por eso. Su cabeza daba vueltas, una parte de ella era de color rosa y la otra de un intenso rojo que intentaba imponerse sobre los poderes de la diosa del amor.

-¡Arghh!- la chica gruñó liberando su mente del hechizo. Tomó su lanza y la clavó a la orilla del barranco. Como una experta se colgó sujetando la lanza y balanceándose con una mano quedó colgaba boca abajo.

Su cabeza quedó justo arriba de las manos de Chris y con toda su fuerza de hija de Ares sujetó la mano del chico y lo ayudó a encontrar un punto de apoyo.

Juntos volvieron a subir, Chris algo confundido pues notaba algo raro en la mirada de Clarisse, un destello rojo.

-Clarisse ¿Estas…-.

-Cállate-. La chica lanzó sus brazos hacia él, abrazándolo por el cuello. Antes de que Chris reaccionara, la hija de Ares puso sus labios sobre los de él.

Chris respondió el beso con tanta efusividad que casi provoca otra caída en el barranco. Se separaron riendo pero él no quería soltarla.

-¡Al fin! Creí…creí que te habías olvidado de mi-.

-Pues no tienes tanta suerte-. Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño, un gesto que a él le encantaba.

-¿Estas segura de que estas bien?-.

-Solo estoy segura de una cosa en este momento-.

-¿De qué?-. Preguntó con inquietud.

-De que… te amo Chris-. Nunca se lo había dicho antes y el hecho de que lo hiciera hizo que el chico casi se desmayara.

-¡También te amo Clarisse!-. La besó de nuevo mientras pensaba que él era el único que conocía el lado sensible y frágil de la ruda hija del dios de la guerra.

-¡Tenemos que regresar! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Percy, Clarisse!-.

La chica no dejaba de abrazarlo pero él estaba convencido.

-Los demás podemos arreglárnosla solos pero él está a punto de explotar, Annabeth desapareció y él no ha sabido nada de ella-.

-¿Y Malcom?-.

-¡Oh no! ¿El hechizo sigue funcionando?-.

-No pero ¿Dónde está?-.

-No lo sé, cuando Jason desapareció el también-.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque él sabe dónde está Annabeth-.

-Claro que no. Recuerda, él golpeó a Percy la noche que ella desapareció-.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Todo es un plan!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-.

-¿Quién quiere tener separados a Percy y Annabeth? como si fuera obvio.

-Atenea pero…-.

-¡Vamos!-. Dijo jalando su mano.

-Clarisse explícame como…-.

-¡Te explico en el camino!-.


	27. Capitulo 27 Percy o Jason?

Piper estaba en los sembradíos de fresas vigilando a los campistas más pequeños cuando me senté a su lado. Tenía la mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo se veía triste.

-Hey-.

-Percy-.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-. Estaba algo nervioso, fui a buscarla con la intención de que me diera un consejo, ella estaba en la misma situación que yo.

-Claro-.

-¿Cómo…?-.

-¡Nancy deja de arrojar las fresas!-.

-…Mantenerte firme, yo no puedo-.

-Lo siento ¿Qué?-.

-Es que no sé cómo lo haces, yo ya me pelee con Malcom, con Jason dos veces por no mencionar que me metí a la boca del lobo por ir al Olimpo-.

-No lo hago, Percy. Yo solo…espero que esto sea una pesadilla y solo quiero despertar de una vez-. Podía notar que estaba igual de desesperada que yo.

-Pero no lo es-.

-Exacto, eso es lo que me molesta-.

-Y no podemos hacer gran cosa-. Dije tomando una fresa y recordando el sabor de los labios de Annabeth, siempre era fresa.

-Yo…bueno siempre lo sospeché-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué los dioses me odian?-.

-Lo de Jason-. Dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario.

-¿Qué es un imbécil?-. Dije dejando la fresa en la canasta.

-No. Ósea yo siempre pensé que se sentía atraído por ella pero saber que está enamorado y peor aún haberlo escuchado de su boca fue…-. Eso me sonó extraño.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Piper?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿De dónde sacaste que Jason está enamorado de Annabeth?-.

-De la grabadora ¿De dónde más?-. Me miraba como si fuera obvio pero yo no entendía nada.

-¿Grabadora?-.

-Si Percy, la grabadora. La que mi madre me dio, la que tenía el video de ella hablando con Jason-.

-¿Qué video?-.

-O espejismo o lo que sea. Donde le dice a mi madre lo que siente y…- al ver que negaba con la cabeza y la miraba con pánico, las piezas encajaron en su lugar.

-Un momento, ¿No sabes de que estoy hablando?-. Dijo abriendo los ojos tanto como yo.

-¡No!-.

-Pero ¿Qué Leo no te lo dijo?-. La voz de mi amiga irradiaba pánico.

-¿Decirme que? ¿Qué Jason está enamorado de mi novia y no es ningún hechizo?-. Sentí que la tierra se partiría en dos, estaba furioso.

-¿No era eso de lo que querías hablar?-.

-¡No Piper! Yo solo quería saber cómo estabas y que me dieras un consejo para calmarme o algo y…-.

-¡Oh Percy! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No debí haber dicho nada pensé que sabias…!-.

-¡Pues no! ¡No sabía nada y ahora yo…!-. Exhalaba rabia, ni siquiera terminé la frase y salí corriendo dejando a Piper llorando y maldiciéndose a sí misma por abrir la boca.

-No puede ser-.

…

Annabeth despertó en una nueva habitación, algo en ella le resultaba familiar pero no podía pensar claramente. Estaba algo aturdida pero percibía un agradable olor a vainilla.

Suspiró de alivio al ver su ropa. Por lo menos no llevaba más aquel ridículo vestido. Usaba uno aún más ridículo. Un vestido rojo con encaje en el pecho y una cinta dorada en la cintura. La falda era un poco amplia y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, llevaba puestos unos zapatos estilo ballet rojos y al tocar su cabeza notó un listón.

-No soy una muñeca para que jueguen a disfrazarme-.

Se levantó tambaleando de la cama recordando la visita de Afrodita y luego el piso en su cara.

-Pudo haberme avisado que me iba a dejar inconsciente-.

Caminó por la habitación y para su alivio descubrió una ventana. Corrió dispuesta a romper el cristal por un poco de aire fresco y se quedó congelada ante la visión de la ventana.

-No puede ser-.

…

-¿Cómo te atreviste a sacar a mi hija y mandarla ahí?-.

-¿Y tú como te atreviste a encerrarla? O mejor dicho ¿A interferir?-.

-Es mi hija-.

-Pues no me importa-.

-¿Cómo que no te importa?-.

-Pues no, además es tu culpa por tratar de arruinar a mi pareja favorita-.

-Pero…-.

-No tenías derecho a intervenir Atenea, esa ES la regla ¿No? Creí que te encantaban las reglas-. Dijo la diosa con sarcasmo.

-Todo era parte de mi plan-.

-¿Para hacer trampa y ganarme? No lo necesitas-. Dijo Poseidón tomando lugar en la discusión.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-. Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría mirándolo seriamente.

-Terminemos con esto. Se acaba la dichosa apuesta-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Lo que oíste-.

-¿Entonces aceptas que tu hijo no lo lograra? ¿Qué no es suficiente para mi hija?-.

-No vayas tan rápido Atenea. Todo lo contrario-.

-Explícate-.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Wow la diosa de la sabiduría no entendió algo-.

-No me provoques-.

-Me refiero a dejar la apuesta de lado, ya escuchaste a Percy, no se rendirá por nada del mundo. Creo que eso demuestra que en verdad ama a tu hija-.

-¿Entonces que propones?-.

-Dejarlos en paz. Lo que intentaste hacer, eso de encerrar a Annabeth fue demasiado. No metamos las manos, Afrodita hizo lo correcto al llevársela. Por lo que a mi concierne yo renuncio a la apuesta-.

-Entonces yo gano-.

-Nada de eso. La apuesta se invalida porque yo no me rindo, solo saco mi mano de la mesa. Aun así todos sabemos que Percy lo lograra-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-. Dijo Zeus.

-Pero…-.

-La apuesta se anula, dejémoslos que ellos resuelvan esto y así sabrán si Perseus merece a tu hija-. El dios mayor no permitió que Atenea replicara.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-. Preguntó Hermes desde su trono, ahora llevaba una gorra y una camiseta además de su banderita con la leyenda "Team Percy".

-¿Quién gana Percy o Jason?-. Apolo lucía una camiseta igual y tenía un dedo de espuma enorme que agitaba frente a la cara de Dionisio.

-Ya lo veremos. Afrodita encárgate de esto-.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo padre, no te preocupes-.


	28. Capitulo 28 Yo se donde esta

-Clarisse, detente-. La chica prácticamente lo arrastraba a través del bosque.

-Muévete Chris, tenemos que hablar con Percy-.

-Pero es que…explícame-. Dijo Chris tropezando con una rama.

-Bueno pero camina rápido-.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero fíjate por donde vas no quiero que me estrelles contra un árbol como Annabeth a Percy-.

-Eso le pasa por idiota-.

-¿Annabeth?-.

-No tarado, el idiota es Percy-.

-Eso suena más lógico. ¿Ya me puedes explicar?-. Se detuvieron para descansar un poco. Chris sacó una cantimplora de su mochila y se la tendió a Clarisse, quería sentarse junto a ella y rodearla con su brazo pero no quería apresurar nada.

-¿Quién quiere separados a los tortolos del campamento?-. Dijo la chica lentamente como si le explicara a un novato en el campamento como usar una espada.

-Atenea-.

-¿Y quién obedece todas sus órdenes?-.

-Sus hijos-.

-¿Todos?-.

-Bueno…todos menos Annabeth-.

-Exacto. Ella siempre ha hecho lo que ella cree correcto a pesar de lo que diga su madre-.

-Pero eso…

-¿Y quién toma el mando de la cabaña seis cuando ella no está?-.

-Malcom-. Dijo escupiendo el nombre del hermano de Annabeth.

Clarisse lo miraba como si fuera obvia la respuesta, alzó las cejas abriendo mucho los ojos pero el chico no entendía.

-A ver Chris, Atenea quiere a Annabeth y Percy separados ¿no?-. La hija de Ares se armó de toda la paciencia que tenía.

-Si-.

-Pero Annabeth nunca dejaría al niño pez por nada del mundo-.

-Si-. Dijo sintiéndose avergonzado por no entender a la primera, pero estaba tan feliz de tener a Clarisse de vuelta que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en estar con ella como antes.

-Malcom obedece a su madre sin cuestionar nada-.

-¿Si?-.

-Entonces si Atenea le dijera que mantuviera a Annabeth lejos de Percy…

-Por eso encerró a Annabeth la noche que desapareció y…

-Y por eso no dejó que Percy entrara a la enfermería el día de los dardos, porque sabía que ella se resistiría al hechizo, tenía que esperar a que el efecto de los dardos la dominara por completo-.

-Y cuando desapareció y Jason se la llevó actuaba como si nada. ¡Quiere que Annabeth elija a Jason!- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-Por eso tenemos que ir a advertirle al cabeza de calamar ahora, si mantiene a Annabeth lejos de Malcom y Jason puede ganar tiempo hasta encontrar el antídoto o que el hechizo se debilite-.

-Pero primero tiene que encontrarla y nadie sabe dónde está-.

-Yo sé dónde está-.

…

-Hey Trav-. Le dijo Connor su su hermano acercándose a él mientras estaba sentado en su cama. Era algo raro, los Stoll no acostumbraban quedarse sin hacer nada encerrados en su cabaña.

El chico solo levantó los hombros sin ningún ánimo pero no miró a su hermano, tenía la cabeza baja y emitía extraños ruidos.

-¿Listo para la siguiente broma?-. Travis volvió a levantar los hombros pero seguía sin responder.

-Vamos hermano háblame. Estas...- Ese ruidito de nuevo- ¿Acaso estas llorando?-. Su tono había pasado de bromista a preocupado. Se acercó a su inseparable compañero pero al momento que puso su mano en su hombro, él se la quitó de inmediato.

-Déjame solo-.

-Trav...

-Déjame Connor, es enserio-. Nunca había usado ese tono molesto con él. El hijo de Hermes no sabía qué hacer.

-Pero...

-¡Lárgate! ¡Vamos déjame!- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¡NO!-

-¿Qué?-.

-Dije que no, no me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa. Hace una hora estabas en plan "Recuperar a Katie" y ahora actúas como...como si te hubieras dado por vencido-.

-Tal vez lo hice-.

-No puedo creer eso, tú no te rindes, los Stoll no nos rendimos así de fácil tu...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ya lo intenté todo! ¡Pero nada funciona, no puedo hacer que ella me quiera otra vez!-

-No te preocupes, ustedes van a estar juntos de nuevo. Recuerda lo que dijo Afrodita solo hay que hacer que Katie recuerde que...

-¿Crees que no recuerdo eso? También dijo que tal vez no todas las parejas son el uno para el otro y si esos somos nosotros...

-No hables así tal vez solos cosa de tiempo-.

-¿A si? Mira a Percy y Annabeth. Su amor nos parecía a todos el más fuerte del mundo y ¿Ya viste cómo están? ¡Percy está que explota y Annabeth desapareció! ¡Tal vez nunca más la veamos de nuevo y todos nos vayamos al carajo y...-

Se calló al instante al recibir el puño de su hermano en la nariz.

-¿Pero qué...

-Te lo merecías. Ahora llevemos tu estúpido trasero a la enfermería y sigamos con las bromas a Katie. Más te vale volver a ser el que eras hace dos horas porque si no aparte de una nariz rota vas a tener dos ojos morados-. Dijo Connor rojo de furia levantando a su hermano con brusquedad del piso.

-La quiero demasiado Connor. No puedo perderla yo...- el chico comenzó a llorar, ahora entendía que eran esos ruidos de antes. Sollozos. Y es que nunca había escuchado ni visto a Travis llorar.

-Ya cállate y muévete-. Aunque se le había tentado el corazón al verlo tan vulnerable no iba a abandonar su faceta de hermano duro.

Lo que los hermanos Stoll no sabían era que toda su plática estaba siendo escuchada por cierta hija de Deméter con el corazón confundido escondida bajo el marco de la ventana.

...

-Leo, ¿Dónde está Percy?-.

-¿Qué?-. El chico estaba en el muelle reparándolo, con ayuda de Calipso. Aunque se esmeraba por ser un caballero y hacer todo el trabajo pesado la chica seguía tan terca como la recordaba y se negaba a quedarse sentada mirando.

-¿Donde esta? ¿Vino a hablar contigo?- La hija de Afrodita tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero solo Calipso se había dado cuenta. Leo estaba tan absorto en su trabajo (y en ella) que no se había percatado de la histeria de su amiga.

-No, la última vez que lo vi iba a hablar contigo, creo que quería una charla de chicas-. Dijo soltando una risita antes de notar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Piper.

-¿Te encontró? ¿Qué sucedió?-.

-No...Digo si hablamos pero creí que le habías dicho...yo...yo no sabía que él no sabía y...le dije...yo-.

-Piper, Piper tranquila no te entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Percy?

-Lo...de la grabadora-. Dijo entre sollozos y con lágrimas escurriendo de sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque?-.

-Porque pensé que habías hablado con él y...

-Oh no-.

-El...solo salió corriendo. Quise alcanzarlo pero no pude y pensé que había venido contigo como dijimos que tu...

-Lo sé, yo iba a hablarle de eso en cuanto regresara de hablar contigo pero no creí que tú le...

-¡Soy una idiota! ¡Solo abrí mi bocota y lo dije sin pensarlo! ¡Debiste ver su expresión quería que la tierra me tragara!-.

-No digas eso-.

-Pero es que...

-Nada de peros, vamos a buscarlo-. Dijo Leo mirando a Calipso. Juntos llevaron a Piper a la enfermería para que le dieran algo para calmarla. Mientras ellos buscaban a Percy.

Como último lugar de búsqueda fueron al Argo II, mientras Leo buscaba en los camarotes Calipso se dirigió a los establos, donde se encontraban las cajas de Hazel y Nico. Estando en el pasillo escuchó la voz de Frank.

-Por favor Hazel tienes que tratar de entenderlo-.

-Lo siento, no puedo-.

-Pero es todo un hechizo, tú no lo quieres-.

-La cabeza me da vueltas. Lo siento, pero solo pienso en el ahora. Es tan parecido a Sammy, nunca lo podré olvidar yo...

-Lo entiendo, te juro que lo hago, él fue tu primer amor y Leo es igual a él y más ahora con el hechizo que te obliga a quererlo pero...Te agonía en la voz del chico hizo a que a Calipso se le estrujara el corazón.

No se atrevía a acercarse más por miedo a que la descubrieran pero sentía que Frank necesitaba un abrazo o una mano en el hombro que lo apoyara. El chico le caía muy bien y nadie merecía sentir lo que él, Percy y todos los demás estaban sintiendo.

Escuchó pasos bajar por las escaleras y en cuanto vio a Leo lo hizo callar señalando al lugar del que salían las voces de Hazel y Frank.

-Tenemos que irnos-. Articuló con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, Leo asintió y caminaron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron hacia la cubierta del barco.

-Percy no está a bordo y ellos necesitan tiempo a solas-. Dijo Leo caminando hacia el comedor.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero técnicamente no están a solas-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-¿El otro chico, Nico está en su caja no?-.

-No, el desapareció igual que Malcom y Jason. Nadie sabe dónde están-.

-¿Crees que Percy fue a buscarlos?-.

-No lo creo. No sería tan tonto para ir solo ¿O sí?-.

-Yo...

Pero fue interrumpida por la exclamación de varios campistas.

-¡Clarisse!-. La hija de la guerra había regresado nada más y nada menos que de la mano de su novio. Totalmente recuperada del hechizo y con la mirada asesina de siempre.

-¡PERSEUS JACKSON! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO DE ALGA AQUI! ¡AHORAAA!-. (¿Ven lo delicada que es? Pero Chris la quiere así).

...

Estaba en mi escondite favorito, sabía que nadie me encontraría aquí. Annabeth y yo somos los únicos que lo conocen, bueno quitando a Afrodita.

Varias veces escuché la voz de Leo y Calipso llamándome pero necesitaba procesar lo que Piper me había dicho. No podía creerlo, a Jason le gustaba Annabeth de verdad, sin hechizo ni nada.

No crean que solo llegué y me senté a reflexionar, antes de que me calmara o suficiente para eso un pobre árbol fue víctima de Riptide. Un hachazo tras otro para descargar la furia que sentía hasta que derrumbé el árbol. Fue una suerte que nadie se percatara, no quería ser encontrado y menos que alguien supiera de mi lugar favorito. Nuestro lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché la dulce voz de Clarisse.

-¡PERSEUS JACKSON! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO DE ALGA AQUI! ¡AHORAAA!-.

-Supongo que ya es ella de nuevo-. Dije poniéndome de pie y caminando de vuelta al campamento.

Cuando llegué no pude evitar sentir celos de Chris, tomaba la mano de Clarisse igual que antes y tenía una sonrisa de felicidad enamorada estampada en la cara.

-Tienes que ir por Annabeth-.

Fue lo primero que ella dijo cuándo me vio.

-Ya lo sé-.

-¿Y qué esperas?-.

-No es tan fácil cuando no sabes donde esta-.

-Yo sé dónde está-. Podría haberla besado. Pero solo la abracé de felicidad.

-¡Donde!-. Tal vez fui un poco brusco por tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla pero estaba desesperado.

-¡No me toques tonto!-

-¡Dime YA!-

-Está en el Argo II-.


	29. Capitulo 29 Estuvo aqui

-Está en el Argo II-.

Ni siquiera le di tiempo a Clarisse de decirme en que parte del barco se encontraba. Corrí como no lo había hecho nunca, apenas sentía el piso contra mis pies de lo rápido que iba.

-¡Percy espera!-oí decir a Leo tras de mí.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes en donde esta!-

-¡Inútil cabeza de pez, espera!- la voz de Clarisse se oía cerca pero no me importaba, lo único en lo que tenía puesta mi vista era el Argo. La rampa de la puerta estaba baja así que corrí pero a mitad de camino mi tenis resbaló en la madera y bajé rodando para quedar a los pies de Clarisse y todos los que habían corrido con ella.

-Idiota, ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Abrir todas la puertas?-. Dijo mientras me levantaba como un muñeco de trapo.

-Pues…

-¿Percy, crees que no lo hemos hecho?-.

-Nosotros acabamos de revisar el barco buscándote-. Explicó Calipso sacudiendo mi hombro lleno de tierra.

Chris me tenía agarrado del brazo y me impedía salir corriendo de nuevo, sabia que el entendía lo que estaba sintiendo pero no podía esperar más.

-¡¿Dónde?!-.

-No está en ningún camarote ni cuarto de máquinas o establo, de nada te va a servir revisar-.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Entonces dónde está?-.

-¡¿Dónde?!- no era capaz de decir otra cosa, miraba desesperado a Clarisse pero se estaba tomando su tiempo para decirme lo que quería saber.

-En el comedor-.

-Imposible, yo acabo de estar ahí-. Dijo Leo dando un paso hacia el barco.

-¿Miraste detrás de la pintura?-.

-¡Santo Hefesto! ¡Que tonto soy!-

-Eso no se discute-.

-¿De qué hablan?-.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-.

-¿Olvidar que?-. Estaba empezando a impacientarme.

-Annabeth diseñó una habitación secreta detrás del mural del campamento-.

-¿Y cómo es que no sabíamos de eso?-

-Porque era solo para ella, la diseñamos solo para su uso personal-.

-¿Y qué hacía ahí?-.

-Eso es cosa de ella, si sé que la llenó de libros pero no sé qué más haya metido ahí-.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-. Dije intentando correr hacia adentro.

-No puedes entrar sin mí, chico pez-. Leo hizo que Chris me soltara y corrió conmigo hacia el barco, prácticamente lo empuje al comedor. Estaba como la primera vez que lo vi, una mesa rectangular con ochos sillas alrededor, los murales en las paredes que representaban el campamento me hicieron sentir extraño.

Clarisse, Chris y Calipso entraron corriendo tras nosotros, todos enfundando armas, me resultó extraño vez un arco y flechas en las manos de Calipso pero me sorprendí a mí mismo desenfundando a Riptide. Leo palpó la pared del fondo hasta que su mano llegó a lo que parecía un pequeño panel cuadrado.

-¿Solo pondrás la mano ahí?-. Dijo Chris sin bajar su espada.

-No es tan simple, solo Annabeth y yo podemos abrirla. Si tú lo intentas…bueno digamos que despertarías en unos cuantos días-. Cuando quitó su mano los símbolos de Atenea y Hefesto brillaron a través de la pintura y un rectángulo del tamaño de una puerta se abrió frente a él.

Me abalancé hacia la puerta pero Leo me impidió el paso.

-Espera Percy-

-¡Annabeth!-

-Espera, algo no está bien- dijo dando un paso hacia dentro, un resplandor blanco hizo que nos cubriéramos los ojos pero igual no me importó. Avancé pegado a Leo mientras me acostumbraba a la luz.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

Me obligué a mirar y me encontré con una habitación enorme, totalmente blanca, absolutamente todo era blanco, la cama, el escritorio, una pequeña mesa en el centro. Pero Annabeth no estaba.

-Imposible-.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Calipso mientras tocaba las paredes cubiertas por lo que parecían almohadas.

-¿Leo?-

-Esto no estaba aquí antes, el diseño original era azul y…

-¡¿A quién le importa el estúpido diseño?! ¡Annabeth no está!- Sujeté a Clarisse del cuello de la camisa y la sacudí con fuerza.

-¡TU DIJISTE QUE ESTABA AQUI! ¡DONDE ESTA!-.

-¡Suéltala Percy!-. Chris me apuntaba con su espada pero yo no iba a dejar a Clarisse hasta que me diera explicaciones.

-Percy-. Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza, su tono me hizo soltarla de inmediato nunca había escuchado a Clarisse hablar así. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me miró con tanta culpa que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Estaba aquí, alguien se nos adelantó tal vez…

-¿Tal vez qué? ¿Atenea? ¿Afrodita? ¿Jason?-.

-No lo sé. Pero te aseguro que estaba aquí-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-.

-¿Qué te parce que es esto? ¿Un hotel? Esto es una prisión-.

-Y esta es su letra-. Dijo Leo inclinado sobre el escritorio. Todos nos acercamos a él y vimos claramente en la madera pintada de blanco una palabra tallada del puño y letra de Annabeth. PERCY.

-Estuvo aquí-.

-Eso ya no importa-. Dije acariciando el sitio donde ella había escrito mi nombre.

-¿Qué?-

-Donde está AHORA, eso es lo que importa-. Salí del comedor sin mirar a los demás. Frank estaba esperándome afuera, por su mirada claramente algo le pasaba pero estaba demasiado abrumado y furioso como para preguntarle.

-Percy-

-Ahora no Frank-.

-Pero…

-Necesito estar solo- Salí del barco lo más rápido que pude mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y luchaban por salir.

-Percy no hagas una locura-. Dijo Frank antes de que me arrojara al agua.

…

-Estoy preocupado Piper, Percy se metió al agua hace horas y ya casi anochece-. Dijo Frank mirando el lago desde el muelle recién reconstruido por Leo.

-Yo también estoy preocupada sólo que no soy Piper-. Esa voz lo sobresaltó, era la única voz en todo el campamento que no esperaba escuchar.

Calipso.


	30. Capitulo 30 Te enamoraste de el ?

Calipso.

-Ho…hola-

-Tranquilo Frank. No te voy a morder, solo quiero hablar contigo-. La chica soltó una risita y el hijo de marte pudo notar por qué Leo había caído rendido a sus pies. Era encantadora.

-Disculpa. ¿Quieres sentarte?-. Dijo recobrando la compostura, aunque la chica lo intimidaba un poco realmente tenía que hablar con alguien.

-Claro, gracias-. Tomó asiento junto a él en el muelle y le sonrió de forma que Frank se calmó un poco.

-Les quedó realmente bien el muelle. Annabeth va a estar feliz si regresa-.

-Querrás decir CUANDO regrese-.

-Claro, nada de ser negativos-. Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo mientras ella metía los pies en el agua.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-¿Qué?-

-Te pregunté cómo estabas-.

-Ah…bien supongo…

-Además del hecho que todo es un caos-.

-Obvio-. Dijo el chico riendo un poco.

-No quiero que creas que me meto en donde no me llaman ni que escucho a escondidas pero…lo hice-. Calipso bajó la mirada un poco apenada pero el chico no comprendía a lo que se refería.

-Ahh…de acuerdo-.

-Escuché tu conversación con Hazel. Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención-.

-¿Cómo…

-Cuando estábamos buscando a Percy yo bajé a los establos y fue…

-Un accidente, no te preocupes-. Se quedaron callados un momento, Calipso realmente quería hablar con el de Hazel pero no quería presionarlo si él no quería.

-¿Tu como estas?- fue un alivio para ella cuando Frank dijo algo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Mmmm…te... ¿Cómo te sientes en el campamento?-. Ella notó cuando sus mejillas enrojecieron y se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad quería preguntar.

-Quieres saber cómo me siento al ver a Percy de nuevo ¿No?-.

-Oh dioses no quiero parecer un entrometido, olvida lo que dije-.

-Está bien. De hecho quiero hablarlo con alguien-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Sí, esperaba hablar con Annabeth en persona pero…

-Ahora no puedes-.

-Sí. ¿Conoces mi historia?-.

-Un poco. Vives en una isla y ahí llegan héroes y luego tu…

-Me enamoro de cada uno de ellos, pero tienen que irse y yo me quedo sola. Es triste pero es un castigo que tengo que cumplir aunque he tenido el corazón roto desde hace siglos-.

-Lo siento mucho-.

-No lo sientas. Y volviendo al tema Percy-.

-¿Te enamoraste de él?-.

-Como de todos. Pero había algo en el que era diferente y no solo lo digo por su atuendo, la mayoría llegan con armadura y él llegó con una camiseta naranja. Yo sé que los héroes no se pueden quedar conmigo pero él se convirtió en un capricho para mí-.

-Lo amabas mucho-.

-No. No es lo que estás pensando, amaba como él amaba-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, cuando llegó estaba inconsciente, lo atendí y lo cuidé hasta que despertó. Pero dormido o inconsciente el no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Annabeth. Creo que su corazón sabía que estaba enamorado de ella antes de que su cabeza se diera cuenta. Me enamoré de la manera en la que el ama a Annabeth-.

-Querías que alguien te amara así-.

-Exacto-.

-Y luego de que los otros héroes y Percy se fueran…te mandaron a Leo-.

-Si-. Dijo soltando una carcajada- debiste vernos al principio, no lo soportaba-.

-Nos pasó a todos-.

-Pero luego…

-No digas más. Te enamoraste de el-.

-Fue algo inconsciente. De los héroes me enamoraba porque eran los típicos héroes. Pero de Leo, me enamoré de el por ser Leo ¿Me entiendes?-.

-Sí, querías que él te amara como Percy a Annabeth, pero a su manera-.

-Algo así. Y cuando se fue…prometió que iba a sacarme de ahí-.

-Y no paró hasta lograrlo-.

-Eso me encanta de el-.

-¿Has hablado con Percy?-.

-Fue algo muy breve pero significativo. Deseo que sea muy feliz con Annabeth y también quiero saber si cumplió su promesa de un jardín en Nueva York-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es algo entre él y yo-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto-.

-No te preocupes Frank-.

-¿Qué piensas?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre lo que escuchaste-.

-Hablas de…

-Hazel-. El chico tenía el miedo escrito en toda la cara, de verdad temía que ella no volviera a ser la de antes.

-Solo esta confundida, no te agobies van a estar juntos de nuevo-.

-No puedes asegurarlo-.

-Claro que puedo-. Calipso le guiñó un ojo pero antes de que el pudiera preguntar algo, el agua bajo los pies de la chica comenzó a agitarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- miraron hacia la orilla donde muchos campistas salían del agua corriendo a causa de las enormes olas que se estaban formando.

-Percy


	31. Capitulo 31 Huracan Percy

Todos los campistas esperaban que la tormenta o mejor dicho que el huracán Percy arrasara con el campamento. Las olas golpeaban violentamente contra la orilla y el remolino que se había formado en el centro del lago crecía cada vez más.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte?-. Frank miraba el ojo del huracán como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

-Lo que el necesite- Calipso era la única que permanecía relativamente tranquila, solo meneaba la cabeza con desaprobación mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Deberíamos buscar refugio- Los líderes de cabaña se situaron junto a Clarisse.

-¿Por qué me miran a mí?- Al parecer en ausencia de Annabeth todos acudirían con Percy y como él no estaba, la siguiente en línea parecía ser la hija de Ares.

-¡Hay que hacer algo!-

-¿Qué quieres hacer lanzarle fuego griego?-

-¡Pues no podemos quedarnos así!-.

-¡CALLENSE!- Leo tomó el mando de la situación, su voz adquirió un matiz serio, muy diferente tono burlón que siempre usaba.

-¡Lideres de cabaña! ¡Todos sigan el protocolo Annabeth 64!- Enseguida los campistas se dispersaron y corrieron hacia sus cabañas, llevándose a los romanos con ellos.

-¿Annabeth 64?- preguntó Frank.

-Es un plan de emergencia, bajo cada cabaña hay un bunker de seguridad y una red de túneles hacia el bosque. Annabeth lo diseñó así que…

-Lleva su nombre

-Exacto-

-Bueno y ahora que- La voz de Clarisse apenas y se escuchaba debido al rugir de las olas.

-¡PERCY!- a pesar de que no veían al chico querían detenerlo.

-¡PERCY DETENTE!- Frank intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, lo último que quería era que los dioses bajaran a intervenir.

-¡Ni lo intentes! ¡No nos escucha!-

-¡Y aunque lo hiciera no va a detenerse!

-¡Tal vez podríamos...!

La voz de Chris quedó ahogada por el rugido del agua, un torbellino se levantó del centro del lago en la punto de este se encontraba Percy…FURIOSO.

-¡CORRAN!

Leo tomó con una mano Calipso y con la otra arrastró a Piper hasta el depósito donde guardaban el equipo de remo seguido por Clarisse, Chris y Frank. El hijo de Hefesto se abrió paso hasta el fondo del pequeño depósito y jaló una manija. Una trampilla se abrió en el piso y el chico empujó a los demás dentro.

-¿Pero qué…

-¡Muévanse!- arriba de sus cabezas se escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Las ventanas estallando-.

-No

-¿Qué?

-Eso- dijo Calipso señalando el techo sobre sus cabezas- Fue el sonido de un corazón destrozado-.


	32. Capitulo 32 Estaba solo

Estaba harto. No podía entender porque todo me pasaba a mí. Porque guerra tras guerra, profecía tras profecía, monstruo tras monstruo. Parecía que el universo estaba en mi contra.

Jason esta enamorado de Annabeth…ella no quiere verte…no sabes donde esta…todo es un caos…tal vez no sea suficiente para ella…

El agua generalmente me fortalecía, me hacía sentir bien pero aun estando en el fondo del lago lo único que hacía era enfurecerme más.

Quería destruirlo todo, lanzar toda mi ira y frustración contra los dioses, patear todos y cada uno de sus traseros olímpicos. Incluso a los que les agradaban, tal vez no tuvieron nada que ver con esto pero pudieron evitarlo, pudieron hacer algo.

Cuando bajé muchos peces y criaturas se me acercaron como de costumbre esperando jugar conmigo, ahora, estaba solo. El agua se sentía fría y al parecer era tan mala compañía que los había ahuyentado.

-Percy, cálmate- La voz de Poseidón sonaba preocupada.

-Lárgate

-Mira lo que estas provocando-. No había notado que las corrientes por encima de mí se habían vuelto más rápidas, tenía las manos apretadas y quería gritarle a mi padre que todo era su culpa, que tenía que solucionarlo, me lo debía.

-Percy, recuerda lo que…

-¡CALLATE!-Me impulsé hacia arriba, tenía que alejarme de él.

No conocía el alcance de mis propios poderes ni de la ira que tenía acumulada. Cuando me di cuenta miraba el campamento desde el cielo, no dejaba de temblar y mis nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

La vista se me nublaba a momentos, no sabía si era por la rabia que tenia o por las lágrimas, vi a los chicos correr cuando me vieron. No quería saber que aspecto tenía, tal vez creían que era un monstruo o algo así. Esperaba que Leo no me disparara con los nuevos cañones que él y Annabeth le habían instalado al Argo II.

-¡PERCY DETENTE!- Frank me rogaba un poco de sensatez pero en este punto no lo haría, no me importaba ni siquiera si lograban refugiarse quería hacer explotar todo. Hacer algo para que los estúpidos dioses (cae un rayo) revirtieran todo.

-¡PERCY!- esta vez no fue Frank el que gritó mi nombre, era la voz de una chica, la voz de mi Annabeth.

…

Después de que las ventanas explotaron los chicos permanecieron en el bunker por unos minutos interminables, todos necesitaban saber que pasaba arriba pero ninguno se atrevía a salir.

-¿Y si los dioses lo detuvieron?-

-Entonces está muerto- Clarisse sonaba dura de nuevo, claramente el hechizo había terminado de romperse.

-No digas eso- La voz de Piper sobresaltó a todos, se escuchaba sombría, como la de un fantasma. Leo sabía que en realidad estaba llena de culpa, si algo le pasaba a Percy sería su culpa por haberle dicho lo de Jason.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Subir

-Pero parece que no ha terminado- Chris miraba preocupado hacia la trampilla, como si pudiera abrirse en cualquier momento.

-Necesitamos saber que pasa-.

-¿Y quién es el tonto que va a ir primero?- preguntó Clarisse.

-Yo-.


	33. Capitulo 33 Volando

-Yo

La voz de Calipso se escuchó clara y sin ningún atisbo de miedo o inseguridad.

-¿Tu?- Leo la miraba con preocupación, no porque fuera a salir en medio de un huracán sino porque ese huracán en particular fuera Percy. El confiaba en Calipso pero no podía evitar pensar que ella había estado enamorada del huracán.

-No veo que ninguno de ustedes vaya a salir ¿O sí?-.

-Pe...pero no tienes por qué salir precisamente tú-.

-¿Y eso que significa?- Calipso miró a Leo de una manera tan dura que el chico se quedó sin palabras por una vez en su vida.

Nadie sabía si decir algo o mejor quedarse callados ante la mirada de la chica, quien luego de unos segundos de mirar a Leo le dio un empujón y salió por la trampilla cerrándola con más fuerza de la debida.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le dijo Chris a Leo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ve tras ella!

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! ¿La amas?-

-Si

-¡Entonces saca tú trasero de aquí!-. No se lo dijo dos veces, Leo se levantó y salió disparado llamando a Calipso a gritos.

-¡Vamos!

Todos salieron de la seguridad del refugio para encontrar a Leo y Calipso gritándole a Percy. Seguía provocando destrozos con el agua pero había bajado considerablemente su intensidad.

-¡PERCY!-gritaba Calipso- ¡TODO ESTARA BIEN!

-¡DETENTE PERCY!

Si fijabas tu vista en el hijo de Poseidón podías ver claramente que algo extraño le ocurría (además de crear un huracán) miraba hacia los lados desesperadamente, como si buscara algo, o a alguien.

-¿Qué le sucede?-. Preguntó Piper haciéndose oír a pesar del ruido de las olas.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Está buscando algo!

-¡No importa! ¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que destruya el campamento!-. Clarisse consideraba seriamente arrojarle su lanza pero Leo tuvo una mejor idea.

-¡Los cañones del Argo II!-.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-.

-¡Vas a matarlo!

-¡No sean tontos con los cañones podemos...

-¡Miren!-. Piper señalaba hacia el bosque, donde una figura parecía volar sobre las copas de los árboles.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó Clarisse mientras la figura se acercaba a toda velocidad a Percy.

-¡JASON!

...

Era su voz, estoy seguro. Pero ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡PERCY!- Leo y Calipso gritaban mi nombre, ojala se callaran para poder oírla de nuevo.

-¡Percy!- ahí estaba la voz que me quitaba el sueño pero no podía encontrarla a ella. Las ganas de destruir el campamento se había ido en cuanto escuché su voz, ahora solo estaba enfocado en encontrarla.

-¡JASON!- fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir el vacío bajo mis pies, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el aire.

Volando.


	34. Capitulo 34 Mide tus palabras Afrodita

En el olimpo

-¡No vuelvas a intervenir!-. Atenea le gritaba furiosa a Poseidón por haber hablado con Percy en el fondo del lago.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara a mi hijo destruir el campamento?-.

-¡No tenías por qué meterte! ¡Tú mismo te saliste de todo esto!-.

-¡No podía dejar que se destruyera a si mismo! ¡Tú sabes lo que habría pasado si…

-¡Eso no interesa!-.

-¡Si, ya sé que mi hijo no te importa pero a MI sí!

-¡Atenea cálmate! ¡Fue bueno que bajara a detenerlo!-. Dijo Hermes agitando su bandera azul para llamar la atención de la diosa.

-¡Hubiera destruido el campamento!-.

-¡No tenía que hacerlo!

-¿Y nuestros hijos?-. Hefesto rara vez se metía en discusiones pero estaba muy preocupado por sus hijos, en especial por Leo.

-¿Y TUS hijos? ¿O te olvidas que ellos están ahí abajo?-. Dijo Poseidón apuntando a la diosa amenazadoramente con su tridente.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo te atreves a…

-¡SILENCIO!-. Por fin, después de horas de discusión el dios de los cielos había intervenido cansado de las peleas.

-Yo solo decía que…

-Silencio atenea-dijo el dios alzando una mano hacia su hija para callarla- Aunque nos cueste admitirlo Poseidón actuó bien en intervenir y hablar con Perseus. Eso logró hacer que el chico no causara un desastre, yo mismo estaba considerando tirarle un rayo si las cosas se ponían feas pero afortunadamente para él no fue necesario-.

-¿Ya terminaron?-. Murmuró la diosa del amor.

-¿Algo que comentar Afrodita?-.

-Que si ya terminaron. Me aburren con sus dramas-.

-¿Dramas? Creí que a ti, te encantaban los dramas-. Dijo atenea con tono burlón.

-Es cierto querida, pero solo me gustan los dramas causados por mí-. Exhibió su mejor sonrisa mientras se levantaba y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Zeus- Quiero que esto vaya terminando rápido, estoy cansado de sus peleas-.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo padre, quiero comenzar a planear la boda de Annabeth y Percy lo antes posible-.

-Mide tus palabras Afrodita, ni siquiera pienses que mi hija…

-Sí, sí, si como sea Atenea, ya deberías ir aprendiendo que tu hija va a seguir con Percy a pesar de lo que digas-.

-¿Quién te crees que…

-Tengo mucho que hacer no tengo tiempo para tus reclamos, los he oído demasiadas veces-Caminó hasta la puerta deteniéndose frente a su padre- Además querido padre no deberías preguntar por mi paradero, yo estoy haciendo lo que debo para solucionar esto. Deberías preguntarte por el paradero de tu esposa-.

…

-¡JASON!-.

El hijo de Júpiter le había lanzado un rayo a Percy derribándolo (Nótese el parecido con su padre).

Afortunadamente Blackjack amortiguo su caída y ahora lo llevaba hacia la enfermería.

-Descuide jefe, ese mocoso romano me la va a pagar-.

-¡Blackjack!

El huracán había cesado en cuanto Percy fue alcanzado por el rayo, los campistas salían de sus refugios y revisaban los daños del campamento mientras Frank, Leo, Calipso, Chris y Clarisse corrían a recibirlo.

-¡Michael!-. El hijo de Apolo se abrió paso entre los curiosos que quería ver a Percy.

-¡Néctar!- fue lo único que gritó antes de meter a Percy a la enfermería y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

…

Luego de unas horas los Stoll aporreaban la puerta de los dominios del hijo de Apolo.

-¡Michael! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

-¡Necesitamos ver a Percy!

-¡Lárguense esta muy débil como hablar con alguien!-.

-Es que alguien quiere verlo-.

-¡Es urgente!

-¿Quién es?-

-Tyson


	35. Capitulo 35 Jason malo

-Tyson-. Mi hermano a quien no había visto desde que esto comenzó me saludaba efusivamente desde fuera de la enfermería.

-¡Tyson! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Percy, hermano mayor hueles a quemado-.

-Lo se Jason me lanzó un rayo-.

-¿Qué? Jason malo, lo voy a aplastar-.

-Yo te ayudo hermano-

-Percy papá me envió para…

-No me interesa nada de lo que él diga-.

-Pero…

-No Tyson, el cree que voy a hacer todo lo que él diga como siempre y…

-Percy cierra la boca- Una de sus enormes manos cubrió mi boca para callarme (más bien mi cara completa).

-Es para encontrar a Annie-.

-mmmh...jmmmj

-No entiendo lo que dices Percy-.

-Tal vez deberías soltarlo Tyson-No había reparado en Michael, nos observaba desde la puerta.

-Oh, cierto- dijo quitando su mano de mi cara.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-.

-Tienes que encontrarla hermano-.

-Lo sé pero no puedo, no sé cómo-. Dije hundiendo la cara entre las manos, estaba a punto de llorar.

-No Percy, no llores. Es fácil sólo usa el regalo que papá te dio-.

-¿El qué?

-Sí. El espejo de agua-. Mi hermano te me miraba como si todo fuera obvio, rara vez te sentías así de tonto frente a él.

-Pero...- entonces recordé el paquete que había aparecido en mi cama la noche que Annabeth desapareció. Ni siquiera lo había abierto, sólo vi la nota de mi padre y lo ignoré.

-Tyson creo que tu hipocampo está impacientándose-. Dijo Travis asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Papá quiere que regrese. No me dio mucho tiempo-. Tyson se levantó y me estrujó en uno de sus abrazos.

-Espera, no sé cómo hacerlo, tienes que ayudarme-. Me miró como si el también quisiera llorar, creo que nunca me había visto así de frágil, y en esos momentos me sentía como un inútil.

-No lo necesitas hermano, eres Percy y vas a encontrar a Annie-.

Salió de la enfermería dejándome sentado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Michael me miraba desde la puerta, no sabría descifrar su mirada, era una mezcla entre compasión, pena y confusión.

-Corre-. Dijo mientras mantenía la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que corras! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!- se acercó hasta mi cama y quitó las mantas de un tirón.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate!-. Jaló mi brazo casi tirándome de la cama.

-Yo…que

-¡Vamos Percy! ¿No escuchaste a Tyson? ¡Ve por el espejo! ¡Encuéntrala!-. Estuvo a punto de sacar su arco y dispararme. Pero eso fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar. Así como estaba, descalzo y con la ropa chamuscada por el rayo de Jason (nota mental: Jason me las pagará) corrí como loco hasta mi cabaña.

Abrí de una patada la puerta y agradecí a los dioses (no literalmente) el no permitir que nadie limpiara mi cabaña.

-¿Percy que haces?-. Frank venía detrás de mí, con su arma preparada.

-Necesito el…estaba en… Tyson

-Percy, respira. ¿Qué buscas?- me miraba algo confundido y siendo honesto debía parecer un loco chamuscado buscando entre la pila de cosas en mi cabaña.

-El…el espejo-. Dije arrojando una montaña de ropa de la silla de mi escritorio (el cual nunca uso, a menos que Annabeth me obligue a hacer tarea).

-¿Qué espejo? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!

-¿Pero que buscas?- me sujetó de los hombros en un intento de que le explicara algo.

-Un paquete…cuadrado...tiene una nota de Poseidón-.

-De acuerdo, te ayudo-.

Buscamos por todos los rincones de la cabaña pero no estaba, el paquete que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi Annabeth no estaba.

-¡Busca más Frank!

-Percy…

-¡Tiene que estar por aquí!

-¿Es esto?- Al fin, Frank sostenía el pequeño paquete café que mi padre me había enviado.

-¡Dámelo!-. Casi salté sobre el buscando el paquete.

-¡Wow, tranquilo Percy!-. Desgarré la envoltura con fuerza hasta que lo desenvolví por completo. Era un pequeño espejo del tamaño de un diario, lo giré en mis manos buscando la respuesta.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Frank mirando sobre mi hombro el espejo.

-Eh… no se usarlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le preguntaste a Tyson?-

-Soy un idiota-.

-Eso no se discute, ¿Traía instrucciones o algo?-

-No se…-Sentí que el alma se me venía a los pies, estaba a punto de tirarme al piso y llorar como una foca bebé.

-Hay algo escrito en la parte de atrás-. Dijo Frank quitándome el espejo de las manos.

-¿Qué?

Dio vuelta al espejo y comenzó a leer.

-Este es un espejo de agua, los hijos de Poseidón son sus amos, si algo quieres encontrar el deseo de tu corazón deberás buscar-.

-¿Ósea?

-Pon la mano sobre el espejo Percy- me miraba como si fuera un tonto, en ese momento no le di importancia, estaba desesperado.

Hice lo que me dijo y al poner la mano sobre la superficie se encendió como una pantalla, como el portátil de Dédalo. Annabeth.

Nos acercamos lo más que pudimos al espejo y…

-Esto es imposible-.


	36. Capitulo 36 Es de mala educación

-Esto es imposible-. Dije mirando el espejo.

No se veía nada.

…

Piper por fin había calmado sus nervios después de todo, el huracán Percy y Jason lanzándole un rayo le habían provocado un ataque de pánico y a punto estuvo de encerrarse en uno de los refugios para siempre.

Pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que sus amigos y hermanos se encontraran a salvo, comenzó por su cabaña y encontró a sus hermanos reparándola.

Si, como lo escucharon, los hijos de Afrodita con martillos y clavos en mano, haciendo labores de reconstrucción. Cuando los vio pensó que se había equivocado de cabaña pero al acercarse más comprobó lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Pero qué…

-Renovación de primavera-. Anunció una de sus hermanas al verla.

-Si saben que no es primavera ¿Verdad?-.

-Claro que si Piper, no somos tontos-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Creemos que es hora de mejorar nuestro lugar ¿No crees?-.

-Además tenemos que aprovechar.

-¿Aprovechar?-

-Que Annabeth no está y poner los colores que queramos sin que nos diga que arruinamos "el diseño del campamento"-. Dijo imitando la voz de la hija de Atenea.

Piper no iba a tolerar que nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanos hablaran así de su mejor amiga, en especial si ella no estaba.

-No pongas esa cara, sabes que es verdad-.

-Además no es nada malo-.

La chica decidió ahorrarse el dolor de garganta por gritarles que eran unos…

-¡Idiotas! ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar en colores cuando estamos en este lio?!-. Pero prefirió hacerlo de todos modos, ya iría luego a la cabaña de Apolo por algo para la garganta.

Logró hacer sentir mal a sus hermanos y se fue furiosa hacia la enfermería a ver como estaba Percy, pero un movimiento en el bosque captó su atención.

Corrió tras la figura y se ocultó detrás de un árbol al escuchar voces.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Todo bien pero casi me descubren cuando fueron al estudio de Annabeth en el barco, un segundo más y me hubieran visto salir-.

-Debes tener más cuidado, nadie puede saber que yo me la llevé ni en donde está ahora-.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?-.

-Lo que tenga que durar querido-.

¿Querido? Pensó Piper, esa sin duda era la voz de su madre pero ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

-Está bien, señora-. Era un chico pero no lograba distinguir quien, hablaba en susurros.

-Querido no me llames así, para señoras Hera-.

-De acuerdo, Afrodita-.

-Ya debes irte, aprovecha ahora que está anocheciendo para volver al barco por lo que falta e irte-.

-¿Debo dejarla ahí?

-Sí, su momento de despertar aun no llega-. ¿Despertar? Piper quería acercarse más pero temía ser descubierta.

-Pero es mi hermana y…

-Ella estará bien, además no estará sola-.

-De acuerdo-. Escuchó los pasos del chico alejarse y no pudo ver su cara pero distinguió el brillo de una espada colgada de su cinturón.

-Es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas Piper-. Dijo su madre sobresaltándola.


	37. Capitulo 37 Cierra la boca Percy

-Piper sal ya, sé que estás ahí-.

-Como lo sabes- dijo la chica saliendo de su escondite a regañadientes.

-Soy tu madre y…

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Es de mala educación tanto escuchar a escondidas como interrumpir a las personas, querida, en especial si se trata de tu madre-.

-Bueno lo siento, ahora dime quien era-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Piper-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Estabas hablando de Annabeth y como su mejor amiga debo saberlo!-

-Es verdad, estábamos hablando de tu amiga pero no de Annabeth-.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya debo irme linda, lo siento-

-¡No puedes! ¡Tienes que decirme donde esta Annabeth!

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para decirle a Percy y acabar con esto de una vez por todas-.

-Eso lo debe averiguar él mismo-

-¿Y cómo esperas que lo haga? No es que lo estés ayudando mucho que digamos, madre-.

-Déjame manejar esto a mi Piper, no por nada soy la diosa del amor. Además Percy tiene lo que necesita-.

-Pero…

-Adiós, linda. Ah y diles a tus hermanos que deben esperar a Annabeth para la remodelación, esos marcos que quieren poner en la puerta no combinan con el estilo del campamento-. Se dio media vuelta y a Piper solo le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos rápidamente antes de que desapareciera con un destello.

Caminó abatida hasta su cabaña, incluso se olvidó de ir a ver a Percy pero la verdad ya había anochecido por completo, seguramente ya estaba dormido.

Se metió en la cama así como estaba, solo se quitó los zapatos y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada esperando poder conciliar el sueño rápido y olvidarse de todo.

…

No se veía nada.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó Frank a mi lado con preocupación.

-¡Esto no sirve!- arrojé el espejo sobre la cama y me dejé caer al suelo, sin poder contenerme más comenzó a llorar.

-¡Espera Percy!- Frank corrió a recuperar el espejo, pero yo ya no podía ni mirarlo, todas las esperanzas que Tyson me había dado hace unos momentos se desplomaban en mi interior y me impedían ponerme de pie.

-¿Esperar que? Seguro esto es otro obstáculo para que la encuentre-.

-Pero…

-¡Ya no puedo más Frank, la necesito conmigo!- las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, una tras otra recordándome que mi Annabeth no estaba conmigo.

-Percy…

-¡Ni siquiera sé si está a salvo!

-¡Cierra la boca Percy! ¡Creo que vi algo!

-¿Qué?-dije mientras mi amigo se arrodillaba junto a mí con el espejo en la mano.

-Sujétalo de nuevo- puse mi mano en la superficie y vi a lo que Frank se refería, al principio todo se veía negro pero ahora se distinguía claramente una sombra.

-Es una habitación

-¿Qué?

-Mira-. La luz de luna entró por un lado e iluminó el piso dejando ver una alfombra de tonalidades verdes. Continuó hasta posarse a los pies de una gran cama de madera.

-¿No es…

De repente un movimiento bajo las mantas captó mi atención, un pie. Alguien rodó sobre la cama descubriendo su cuerpo mientras suspiraba entre sueños.

Lo siguiente que vimos fue su rostro.

-Es…


	38. Capitulo 38 Que cursi te has vuelto

Piper se removía entre sueños mientras la luz de la luna le daba directo en la cara, la charla con su madre solo había logrado alterar más sus nervios y si de por si tenía sueños inquietantes ahora era peor.

La mismas imágenes se repetían en su cabeza, Percy corriendo con la espada lista, Clarisse y los demás campistas atacando a algún monstruo que ella no lograba ver, Jason y Leo discutiendo, el muelle destruido y la peor de todas, Annabeth gritando y encogida de terror escondiéndose de algo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe como siempre que tenía pesadillas, nunca gritaba como sus amigos o hermanos, era algo curioso, mientras todos los demás gritaban y se levantaban llorando ella solo abría los ojos.

Recordaba a la perfección las noches en las que oía a Annabeth gritar en su camarote del Argo II, más de una vez ella o Percy tuvieron que quedarse toda la noche con ella. No se imaginaba lo que su amiga soñaba, nunca quiso contarle sus pesadillas pero su corazón se le estrujaba cada vez que la veía retorcerse y gritar de miedo mientras dormía, antes de poder despertarla.

-Tengo que hacer algo-. Dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de su cabaña.

…

Entró directamente hacia el estudio de Annabeth, se detuvo un momento a mirar los murales del campamento, todo se veía en calma aunque aún quedaban algunos destrozos del "Huracán Percy".

Sacó de debajo de la cama una chaqueta y una mochila con néctar y ambrosia. Se situó junto a la puerta y tomó un encendedor dorado del bolsillo, una pequeña flama verde apareció dándole un aspecto sombrío a la blanca habitación, la cual en cuestión de segundos comenzó a arder con el verde característico del fuego griego.

Luego de unos minutos las llamas se extinguieron por si solas dejando el pequeño estudio de la hija de la sabiduría tal y como estaba antes. Paredes azules con un patrón marino, grandes estantes en las paredes llenos de libros, una mesa de diseño y un diván blanco perfecto para recostarse a leer.

-Definitivamente esto es de Annabeth-. Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia los establos.

Cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo escuchó a la perfección los quejidos de la hija de Plutón.

Hazel estaba harta de su "cajita" de cristal, ella por lo general no era violenta, pero el encierro (y el hechizo de Afrodita) la había sacado de quicio, ya había pateado, arañado y golpeado la famosa caja y nada funcionaba. Ni siquiera su viaje sombra (recién descubierto) lograba sacarla de ahí.

-No va a funcionar, deberías dormir-. Dijo una voz desde el pasillo haciéndola sobresaltar.

-No puedo dormir si me tratan como una mascota, necesito aire-

-Aun así te vas a quedar ahí, así que sigue mi consejo, hermana y trata de descansar-

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué tengo que seguir actuando?-.

-Porque si no el plan no puede tener éxito-

-No es justo, tu estas afuera y despierto y yo estoy aquí encerrada y no puedo decirle nada-.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto-.

-Está bien, pero mejor será que te apresures-

-No puedes apresurar al amor-.

-Que cursi te has vuelto, Nico- dijo con una sonrisa mientras su hermano se alejaba.

…

-Es…

-¡Annabeth! ¡Mi amor!

No podía creerlo, honestamente, había pensado que nunca la volvería a ver pero ahí estaba, dormida, con sus rizos de princesa cayéndole sobre la cara y tan hermosa como siempre.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Frank.

-¿Dónde está?


	39. Capitulo 39 Percy despierta

-¿Dónde está?

-Si tan solo pudiéramos ver la ventana-

-Al menos está bien- dije suspirando de alivio.

-Trata de dormir Percy

-No puedo, no ahora

-Percy, ya sabemos que Annabeth está a salvo pero no sabemos en dónde y no creo que lo sepamos ahora, descansa y en la mañana tratamos de descubrir donde esta y la buscaremos ¿De acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo- Frank me levantó del piso e intentó hacerme dejar el espejo pero no lo consiguió.

-Así puedo verla

-Nos vemos en la mañana Percy- me miró como con lastima y salió de mi cabaña dejándome con el espejo abrazado al pecho.

-Te encontraré chica lista- dije antes de quedarme dormido.

…

Estaba en un túnel, como si de nuevo caminara por el laberinto de dédalo, igual que años atrás solo que esta vez no estaba Annabeth conmigo.

De repente sentí la urgencia de correr, corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a una gran puerta de madera. Estaba seguro de haberla vito antes pero no sabía dónde. Quise abrirla pero estaba bajo llave y por alguna extraña razón sentí algo en mi bolsillo izquierdo, la llave.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y una ola de emoción me recorrió por completo cuando escuché el clic y pude girar la perilla. Al entrar lo primero que vi fue una cama de madera y una alfombra verde en el suelo.

-Annabeth

Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mirándome con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Dónde…

-¿Porque tardaste tanto Percy?- soltó una risita nada propia de ella mientras me miraba divertida.

-Algo andaba mal, esta no es mi Annabeth, no me ha llamado sesos de alga-. Pensé.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Es que aún no lo sabes?

-No…yo

-Es obvio Percy

-¿Qué es obvio?

-¿De verdad no sabes en dónde estoy?

-¡No!

-Piensa, piensa joven romeo- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Afrodita.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Percy- suspiró- en verdad estoy tratando de ayudarte pero eres algo lento para entender-.

-¿Gracias?

-Yo sé que el amor confunde un poco los sentidos, querido. Pero a estas alturas pensé que ya habrías descifrado donde está tu Julieta-.

-¿No puede decirme donde esta y ya?- pregunté poniendo mi mejor cara de foca bebe.

\- Percy, Percy, Percy. ¿Acaso no has entendido que las cosas con los dioses no funcionan así de fácil? Claro que sería sencillo decirte donde esta Annabeth pero eso no te ayudaría en nada-.

-No lo creo

-Escucha, en serio estoy de su lado. Ya te dije que son mi pareja favorita desde…

-Paris y Helena

-Ves, no eres tan lento. Pero no me interrumpas-.

-Lo siento

-Todo este asunto de la apuesta era para probar que no eres suficiente para Annabeth ¿Cierto?

-Cierto

-Si yo te dijera donde está, no probarías nada. Tienes que luchar por ella-

-¿Y que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Luchando, sí. Pero no como yo quiero

-Así que debo ser una marioneta…

-No exageres querido. Todo habría salido bien si ciertos dioses no se hubieran entrometido en mi plan para ustedes, por suerte para ti tengo a ciertos…"agentes" de mi lado en el campamento-.

-¿Agentes?

-Sí, ciertos campistas bajo mis instrucciones…

-¿Cómo Drew?- bufé.

-Algo así, pero no me interrumpas. Lo único que te puedo decir es que son tres. Hay algunos más pero también hay una diosa entrometida que cree que puede hacer esto mejor que yo metiéndose en lo que no le importa y mandando campistas indefensos a intervenir y empeorar todo-.

-¿Dijo tres?

-¡Presta atención Percy! Cuídate de todos y encuentra a tu amada-.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Sigue a tu corazón…y pregúntale tú mismo, creo que está soñando contigo-.

-¿Qué?-. Giré hacia donde estaba Annabeth pero la cama estaba vacía, mis ojos se abrieron y entré en pánico.

-¡Afrodita!- pero la diosa ya no estaba.

-Percy

Giré de nuevo y la vi.

Dormía de lado en una gran cama y casi salté sobre ella cuando la vi. Despertó al instante, rodó sobre mí y colocó su mano fuertemente alrededor de mi garganta. Esta si era mi Annabeth.

-Anna…beth…soy…

-¡Percy!-

-¿Puedes quitar tu mano?

-Claro, lo siento- quitó su mano pero continuo sentada sobre mi (nótese que no me molesto para nada).

-Annabeth

-Percy

Nos quedamos perdidos en los ojos del otro unos minutos hasta que ella dijo.

-Esto es un sueño

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No quiero ver a Jason-. Mi mirada se entristeció al oír ese nombre y al entender que no era real, no tenía a mi Annabeth sobre mí.

-No me malentiendas- dijo levantando mi barbilla- Me alegra verte solo que no es real-.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Mira por la ventana- dijo haciendo ademan de quitarse de encima, pero mis impulsos me vencieron. La tomé de la cintura y giré para quedar sobre ella.

-Déjame disfrutar el sueño un poco más- me acerqué a su boca y la besé, fue algo sencillo, sin toda la desesperación y las ganas que tenia de besarla de nuevo pero cargado con toda la intensidad de la que fui capaz.

Cuando me separé de ella dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo-.

Sentía que la sonrisa no cabía en mi cara pero Annabeth es más inteligente que yo y rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

-Mira por la ventana-

Me levanté contra mi voluntad y cuando estaba a punto de asomarme una voz que no era la de Annabeth dijo mi nombre.

-¡Percy despierta!

Miré a Annabeth pero ella ya no estaba.

-¡Percy despierta! Alguien sacudió mi hombro y me hizo abandonar la tierra de los sueños devolviéndome a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome en mi cabaña, con el espejo agarrado fuertemente contra el pecho y con Piper mirándome parada al lado de mi cama.

…

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí la hija de Atenea también despertaba sobresaltada llamando a Percy entre sollozos y maldiciendo a quien quiera que lo hubiera despertado.


	40. Capitulo 40 Asi es el plan

-¡PIPER! ¡¿PORQUE CARAJO ME DESPERTASTE?!

-Percy…

-¡ESTABA…YO…Annabeth- apenas y podía articular palabra de lo molesto que estaba con mi amiga, yo sé que no se merecía que le gritara así pero si tan solo hubiera esperado UN maldito segundo más para despertarme…sabría donde está mi Annabeth.

-¿Qué? Percy cálmate- levantaba las manos frente a ella como si temiera que le arrojara algo. Créanme, ganas no me faltaron.

-¡Nada de cálmate estaba a punto de saber dónde está!

-¿Es enserio?

-¡Sí! Dioses incluso tu madre estaba ayudándome-.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Pero cómo?

-En un sueño

-Percy…solo era un sueño

-¡No lo entiendes, hablé con ella!

-Lo siento, yo…yo no sabia

-Y ahora tampoco yo

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, creo que ella estaba dándome tiempo para que recuperara la calma.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- dijo señalando el espejo que aferraba con ambas manos.

-Nada- respondí guardándolo bajo mi almohada, no sé porque pero no quería que nadie lo viera, ya sé que suena tonto y que los demás podrían ayudarme a descifrar donde esta Annabeth pero…simplemente no puedo, no quiero que nadie más que yo la mire.

Piper me miró como mi madre me mira cuando me robo las galletas azules de la cocina y las escondo en mi habitación, la verdad, me puso los pelos de punta.

Que suerte que no es mi mamá.

-¿A qué viniste?

-¿Qué?- se había quedado mirando mi cabaña, sus ojos iban desde mi fuente hasta mi cama pasando por el escritorio hasta que se detuvieron en el techo sobre mi cabeza, sobre el collage de imágenes mías y de Annabeth. Eran todas las fotos que Afrodita me había dado en la "Caja" y todas las que los Stoll y los hermanos de Annabeth habían reunido.

-Aun no lo termino

-Le encantará

-Espero que sí, porque una vez que la encuentre no volveré a perderla de vista, se quedará aquí, a vivir conmigo y no me importa si a los dioses les gusta o no la idea-

-Necesitarías un anillo para eso- murmuró como hablando con ella misma, pero el comentario no me pasó desapercibido.

-No creas que no lo he pensado

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Dime que necesitas

-¿Yo?- dijo aun con la mirada en el techo.

-Sí. Porque debe ser algo muy grave para despertarme, así que más te vale que lo sea-

-Ah…es solo que se me ocurrió algo y quiero saber qué piensas-

-Te escucho

-Creo que deberías dejar de buscar a Annabeth

…

Hazel estaba acomodándose para dormir cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo.

-¿Qué olvidaste esta vez Nico?

-No soy Nico- se giró cuando una voz suave y delicada habló detrás de ella.

-Calipso

-Deberías tener más cuidado, pudo haber sido Frank o alguien más- dijo sentándose en la silla al lado de la caja de Hazel, la silla que usualmente ocupaba Frank.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento

-No te preocupes, lo habríamos resuelto como cuando encontraste a Jason en el bosque. Además te entiendo, debes estar harta de estar encerrada-

-Ni te imaginas, lo peor de todo es que tengo que mentirles a todos cuando vienen a verme-

-En especial a Frank- dijo Calipso mirando a la chica con culpa.

-Frank- suspiró Hazel- ¿Cómo está?

-Triste, pero no pierde la fe

-Gracias por hablar con el

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, es un gran chico y te ama demasiado

-Y yo a él, pero no entiendo porque aún no puedo decirle que…

-Ya sabes, así es el plan. No podemos decirle nada porque él juega un papel muy importante en todo esto-

-¿Y no puede jugarlo conmigo a su lado?

-No, debe mantener la cabeza fría

-¿Y no crees que estar preocupado por mí lo afecte?

-No digo que esté totalmente concentrado pero al menos esta más tranquilo contigo aquí, a salvo-

-Qué plan más extraño

-Ni me lo digas. Seria más fácil si Afrodita anulara el hechizo de los dardos a los que quedan, para que ayuden a Percy

-Y para sacarnos a nosotros de su "misión", a mí no me gusta estar metida en líos amorosos, ya bastante tuve con…

-Leo

-¡No! Olvida lo que dije

-Está bien, tranquila. Por lo menos eso ya está en el pasado

-Y ahora estas tu aquí, con el

-Gracias. Creo que mejor me voy antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que no estoy

-¿Acaso duermen juntos?- preguntó Hazel escandalizada.

-¡Dioses, claro que no! Solo que duermo en la cabaña de Hefesto

-Ahh- suspiró la hija de Plutón aliviada, a pesar de encontrarse en una época diferente a la suya no perdía sus valores y costumbres. Como la vez que Percy y Annabeth durmieron juntos en el Argo II, no lo podía creer.

-Debió haber dejado las cosas como estaban- dijo Calipso caminando hacia la puerta.

-Sí. Esto hay hubiera acabado de no ser por ella-

-Estoy de acuerdo, si más de un dios interfiere en un asunto la cosa solo empeora

-Y empeora cada vez más sobre Percy y Annabeth

-Ellos no se merecen esto

-Creo que nadie, en especial ellos

-Buenas noches Hazel

-Adiós Calipso


	41. Capitulo 41 Me descubrieron

Frank deambulaba por el campamento, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de tropezar o de chocar contra alguna cosa.

Estaba demasiado distraído, no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Percy en el piso, desecho. Del amigo valiente, algo torpe y más grandioso que el jamás hubiera conocido pasó a ser un corazón frágil y vulnerable, el deseaba poder ayudarlo a encontrar a Annabeth, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No es justo- se dijo a sí mismo, le borraron la memoria a Percy separándolo de Annabeth, el mismo lo había visto despertarse sobresaltado gritando el nombre de su novia, ahora no quería ni estar cerca de el en la noche, temía volver a verlo así.

Inconscientemente sus pasos lo llevaban hacia el Argo II. Ahora que lo pensaba, las arpías también se habían ido.

-Hazel- suspiró.

Tenía algunas horas de no verla y se le hacían como días.

-No imagino que debe sentir Percy- la por lo menos sabia donde estaba su novia y aunque no sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar suspiraba de alivio al verla en su caja, a salvo.

El cielo era casi negro, como cuando Apolo anuncia que no falta mucho para amanecer cuando se una figura que no pudo distinguir salió caminando del interior del barco, era una chica definitivamente, pero quien.

La chica misteriosa se dirigió hacia el bosque y Frank no desaprovechó la oportunidad que la oscuridad le regalaba, así que la siguió.

Al principio fue sencillo, esquivaba una rama o dos para no ser descubierto y a pesar de la velocidad que llevaba para no perderla se preguntó cómo es lograba mantenerse desapercibido de tres de ella.

Su misión imposible se complicó cuando ella comenzó a adentrarse más en el bosque, ella era pequeña, no le costaba pasar entre arbustos o entre los reducidos huecos de los árboles. Tomó una rápida decisión, cerró los ojos y rezó a su padre para no hacer ruido, cuando los abrió de nuevo…era una ardilla.

-Quería un mapache, espero que Leo no se entere de esto- pensó mientras movía su colita esponjada por entre las ramas sin perder a la chica misteriosa.

-Ya estoy aquí, lamento la tardanza fui a ver a Hazel- es voz era inconfundible, Calipso.

-No hay problema- dijo una voz a su lado, era… Nico?

-¿Ya los encontraste?

-Vi a Jason pero lo perdí después del huracán Percy

-¿Y Malcom?

-Jamás creerás en donde se oculta

-Dime-

¿Desde cuándo estos dos se llevaban tan bien?

-En la cabaña Atenea

¿Dónde? El mismo acompañó a varios campistas a revisar cada lugar del campamento después de que desaparecieran.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?- al parecer Calipso estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-Hay más túneles bajo el campamento aparte de los que usan para las emergencias.

-¿Y cómo es que a nadie se le ha ocurrido buscarlos ahí?

-Porque la única persona aparte de Malcom que los conoce es Annabeth, y ella no esta

-¿Y Leo? Creí que él le ayudó a construirlos

-Son…los túneles…

-¿Qué?

-Son parte del laberinto de Dédalo, al parecer Annabeth estuvo explorándolos después de la batalla del laberinto con ayuda de la laptop de Dédalo y de Malcom y…

-¿Y qué?

-Annabeth descubrió la forma de controlar los túneles

-Te refieres a…

-Cambian cuando ella quiere, conducen a donde ella quiera ir, el laberinto crece cuando ella lo desea. Justo como dédalo.

-Pero dédalo…

-Tu como yo sabemos que dédalo en realidad controlaba el laberinto a pesar de lo que las leyendas, los dioses o el mismo decía.

No podía creerlo, ¿Annabeth controlaba…qué?

-Sigo sin entender porque no le dijo a Leo

-Asunto de Annabeth, nada personal

-¿Tu sabias de ellos?

-Yo eh… Como sea, Malcom está bajo sus órdenes, él fue quien nos liberó a Hazel y a mí, también saboteó algunas de las bromas de Travis y Connor y trató de que Clarisse y Chris no se fueran en esa misión de reconocimiento. Tiene algo más planeado pero no alcancé a escuchar.

-Pero no es su culpa

-Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada. A Jason lo despertamos nosotros pero ella le hizo algo y ahora…

-Está bajo su control.

-Exacto. Jason nunca hubiera sido capaz de atacar a Percy de esa forma

-Algo en todo eso no me convence

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él tiene sentimientos por Annabeth

-No puedes aseg…

-Nico, alguien nos escucha

-Oh no, me descubrieron- pensó Frank.


	42. Capitulo 42 La traeré de vuelta

Frank no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue quedarse quieto y esperar el momento en que terminaran de descubrirlo.

-Vaya, vaya un encuentro secreto-. Una voz salió de la sombra de un árbol junto a Frank, conocía esa voz.

-Jason- dijo Nico colocándose delante de Calipso en ademan protector y colocando una mano sobre el mango de su espada.

-¡Vaya! No me había dado cuenta de que hablaba con Nico, el griego que corrió a las filas romanas por amor. Que cursi y protector te has vuelto hijo de Hades tanto tiempo en las filas romanas pensando en tu amada te han ablandado- hablaba con un tono desdeñoso, nada propio de él, como si alguien usara su voz.

-Jason, nosotros podemos ayu…

-Y Calipso, la doncella de la isla enamorada eterna de los heroes de la historia, de Percy y ahora de Leo. No sabía que eran tan amigos ustedes dos-

-¿Qué quieres Jason?

-Tranquilo Nico, solo vengo a saludar. Además no se me ha olvidado nuestro pequeño juego del gato y el ratón antes del huracán Percy, me lastime con una rama por tu culpa-

-No sabía que te habías vuelto tan delicado

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-¿Tan controlado te tiene, Jason?- preguntó Calipso saliendo de detrás de Nico.

-No creas que también he olvidado su pequeña jugada de despertarme de nuevo Calipso. Ella tuvo que emplear un poco más de magia después de la primera vez, es algo difícil de resistir y debo admitir que me debilita físicamente pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso te gusta ser su marioneta? ¿Te gusta que te controle para lastimar a tus amigos y a la chica que amas?

-Calipso- Nico intentó detenerla pero ella estaba furiosa, estaba dejando salir toda la rabia que le causaba la situación de Percy y las demás parejas en el campamento.

-¡Contesta! ¡Respóndeme Jason! ¿Te gusta?- Calipso estaba fuera de sus cabales, cada vez se acercaba más al hijo de Júpiter quien retrocedía a cada paso que ella daba levantando un dedo acusador en su contra.

-¡CALLATE NIÑA! ¡LO ESTAS ALTERANDO!- una voz que no era la de Jason salió de su boca, era la voz de aquella que lo controlaba. El chico se sujetaba la cabeza, claramente luchando contra el poder de su titiritera.

Frank se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas del árbol en donde se encontraba, de la impresión que le causó escuchar esa voz salir de los labios de su amigo a punto estuvo de delatar su posición y cambiar de forma.

Algo parecía tener a Jason luchando contra sí mismo dentro de su cabeza, se había tirado al suelo y gruñía y gritaba mientras se sujetaba las sienes con ambas manos.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!- gritó justo antes de desmayarse, su voz era la misma de antes, sin tonos maliciosos y obviamente sin tonos femeninos.

Nico, Calipso y Frank estaban a punto de acercarse a el cuándo un destello los cegó. Nico había tirado de la chica para protegerla de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo y la cubría con sus brazos.

Frank no tuvo tanta suerte, ni siquiera su abundante colita esponjada pudo protegerlo del brillo cegador y lo había hecho caer al suelo un poco aturdido y en su forma humana.

Solo alcanzó a ocultarse detrás del árbol antes de que Nico y Calipso voltearan y vieran la figura de la diosa que había aparecido y se situaba entre ellos y Jason.

Hera.

…

-¡QUE! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!- no podía creer lo que Piper acababa de decirme, salté de la cama e instintivamente tomé a Riptide.

-No Percy, escucha

-¡De ninguna manera voy a dejar de buscarla!- oprimí el botón y apunté mi espada hacia Piper, jamás había hecho algo como esto (al menos no conscientemente) amenazar a uno de mis amigos con mi arma.

-Percy, déjame expli…

-¡No voy a detenerme nunca, Piper!

-Solo…

-¡Escúchame bien!

-Percy yo…

-¡Por ningún motivo, ni aunque tenga que bajar de nuevo al tártaro para encontrarla! ¡¿Entendiste?!- casi amanecía y creo que más de medio campamento estaba despierto a causa de mis gritos y amenazas hacia Piper.

-Percy cállate yo…

-¡No voy a detenerme y la buscare hasta el último de mis días!

-¡Cállate Percy!- su hechizo vocal no hizo ningún efecto en mí y ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Voy a luchar por ella! ¡Y la traeré de vuelta!


	43. Capitulo 43 ¿Podemos desayunar primero?

-¡PERCY CALLATE!

El grito de Piper se escuchó en todo el campamento, los campistas que estaban despiertos enmudecieron y los que aún no lo estaban despertaron sobresaltados.

Sentí como si mi madre y Annabeth me hubieran regañado al mismo tiempo.

Su hechizo vocal fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme soltar a Riptide y sentarme en el suelo como un niño pequeño al que acaban de reprender.

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Piper?- pregunté con miedo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Ah ¿Ahora si quieres escucharme?-

-Lo siento

-Escucha, tienes que dejar de buscar a Annabeth

-Pero…

-¡No me interrumpas!- (De tal palo tal astilla)

-El mismo tono que tu madre- murmuré para mi mismo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.

-Nada

-Más te vale

-Continua

-Tienes que dejar de buscarla y resolver los demás problemas primero

-¿Qué?

-¡Cállate! Encontremos a Jason y Malcom y será más fácil que la encuentres.

-¿Por qué…

-Que no me interrumpas. Encuéntralos porque ellos tienen algo que ver en esto, saben algo y si los encontramos podemos hacer que nos digan dónde está. Y resolveremos todo este desastre.

-Suena lógico

-No soy solo una cara bonita, sesos de alga.

-¡Oye!

-Ya lo sé, lo siento. Solo Annabeth te dice así-. Bajé la cabeza un poco apenado pero sonreí al recordar a mi chica lista llamarme así la primera vez.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Piper mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos cosas que hacer Percy, equipos de búsqueda, misiones de reconocimiento…

-¿Piper?

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos desayunar primero?- mi amiga me miró como si estuviera loco pero enseguida comenzó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-Apresúrate estrellita de mar- dijo mientras salía y azotaba la puerta de mi cabaña.

-¿Estre… ¡Oye!

Mientras me levantaba pude escucharla reírse.

...

Hera.

Frank, Calipso y Nico permanecieron en silencio mirando fijamente a la diosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera una reverencia? Que maleducados ¿Qué no saben quién soy?

-Claro que si- dijo Nico sujetando su espada.

-¿Así que eres tú la que manipula a Jason?-el tono de Calipso no era muy respetuoso que digamos y Frank temía que le diosa le hiciera algo conociendo su reputación.

-Cuida tus palabras hija de Atlas, no estoy feliz contigo. Lo alteraste tanto que perdí el control-. Dijo señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de Jason.

-¿Perdiste a tu marioneta?

-Calipso cálmate-

-Hazle caso- pensaba Frank, sabía que la diosa intentó aplastar a Annabeth y mandó un ejército de vacas tras ella. No quería pensar en lo que le haría a Calipso.

-¡No me voy a calmar Nico!

-Hazle caso niña, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-¿Después de ver a Jason?- bufó Calipso- Creo que lo se

-No me retes. Por cierto Frank sal de ese árbol no quiero forzar mi garganta para que me escuchen todos-.

-¿Frank?

El chico asomó la cabeza y salió de su escondite ante la mirada asombrada de Nico y Calipso.

-Así está mejor- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que te daba escalofríos.

-¿Hace cuánto que estas ahí?-preguntó Calipso sin dejar de mirar a la diosa con furia.

-Lo suficiente, aún tengo que discutir con ustedes-.

-Después discuten sus problemitas de lealtad, pequeños "héroes".

-¡¿Problemas de lealtad?! ¡¿Problemas de lealtad?!- ahora era Frank el que estaba fuera de quicio.

-¡Usted es la que tiene problemas de lealtad!

-¿Cómo te atreves a…

-¡Usted es la que predica que la familia del olimpo debe estar unida! ¡La que juntó a los campamentos! ¿Y ahora? ¡Por su culpa estamos divididos y casi matándonos entre nosotros!

Nico y Calipso pensaban que esposa de Zeus iba a vaporizarlo si no se callaba pronto, pero lo único que la diosa hizo cuando Frank terminó de gritarle fue reírse.

-Ay pequeños mestizos, realmente no entienden nada.

-¿Qué es lo que no entendemos?

-Afrodita no puede manejar esto de la forma correcta. Yo voy a hacerlo.

-¿Intentando matar a Percy?- dijo Calipso sujetando un brazo de Frank para evitar que se le abalanzara a la diosa.

-¿Controlando a Jason como un títere?

-No. Arreglando el jueguito que empezaron Atenea y Poseidón.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

-Dándole a Percy un adversario para que pelee por la malagradecida de Annabeth y de una vez por todas se acabe esta apuesta

-¡No hable así de ella!- ahora Calipso no solo tenía que sujetar a Frank sino que también a Nico.

-Vaya vaya, los sentimientos no se superan tan fácil- dijo una voz a espaldas de la diosa.

-Malcom, tardaste demasiado

-Lo siento señora- se disculpó el hermano de Annabeth con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. También estaba siendo controlado.

-¿Malcom?

-Ni se molesten, no va a reaccionar.

-¿También es tu títere?

-Fue tan fácil, Atenea es tan engreída que no se ha molestado en ver a sus demás hijos. Ni cuenta se ha dado que Malcom está bajo mis órdenes.

-¡Eres una…

-¡Cuidado con tus palabras niña! ¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo! Malcom, lleva a Jason a los túneles. Los veo ahí.

El hijo de la diosa de la sabiduría como un zombi obedeció a su titiritera y levantó a Jason del suelo, cargándolo sobre un hombro comenzó a alejarse.

-Detengámoslo- dijo Frank dando un paso hacia adelante con intención de seguirlo.

-No tan rápido, aunque corran jamás los alcanzaran. No tiene idea de cómo funcionan los túneles y aunque lo hicieran no sabrían cómo hacerlos reaccionar, así que no se metan. No necesito semidiosesitos corriendo por ahí. Ya quiero terminar con esto y la única forma de hacerlo es que Perseus pelee y gane o pierda.

-No es tan fácil como eso

-¿Ah no? Esperen y verán.

La diosa comenzó a resplandecer y los chicos inmediatamente cerraron los ojos.

-Díganle a Perseus que se prepare

…

Frank corrió como nunca en su vida, solo pensaba en una cosa.

Decirle a Percy lo que sabía, decirle a todos que Nico y Calipso estaban en una especie de conspiración y sabían algo de todo lo que pasaba. Que Hera controlaba a Jason y Malcom y estaban escondidos en esos túneles.

Pero ni siquiera llegó al campamento, antes de poder salir del bosque Nico lo interceptó y lo transportó con un viaje sombra.

Nunca lo había hecho así que en cuanto sintió de nuevo el piso bajo sus pies perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a Hazel frente a él.

…

Las partidas de búsqueda se organizaron rápidamente, todos estaban más animados por el nuevo y renovado sentido de liderazgo de Percy.

Calipso se encargó de cubrir la ausencia de Frank diciendo que estaba en el Argo II con Hazel.

La mitad del campamento y algunos romanos se quedaron para ayudar con las reparaciones de las cabañas y la otra estaba con Percy en el bosque buscando indicios de Malcom, Jason e incluso Annabeth.

Pero no encontraron nada.

Tampoco legaron muy lejos, dado que la lluvia les impidió encontrar algún rastro.

El hijo de Poseidón no quiso cenar con todos y prefirió irse a su cabaña.

Todos lo miraron mientras se iba pensando que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más sin su Annabeth pero no podían dejar que se diera por vencido.


	44. Capitulo 44 Hacía que me olvidara

Mirar la lluvia siempre me ha parecido tranquilizador, cuando era pequeño y el apestoso Gabe me gritaba a mi o a mi mamá lo único que lograba tranquilizarme era pegar la cara contra una ventana y mirar la lluvia.

Era algo extraño que siempre que estaba asustado o triste también lloviera, bueno, ahora que lo pienso también era raro que en la ventana las gotas de lluvia formaran figuras, como un barco o un grupo de peces, siempre me hacían sonreír.

Creo que ahora conozco la repuesta, lo que no sé es si el agua se movía por causa mía o era mi padre consolándome. Jamás se lo he preguntado, me da vergüenza preguntarle algo de cuando tenía cinco años.

Esta vez es diferente, no hay figuras en la ventana de mi cabaña, pero tengo la nariz tan cerca del cristal que mi aliento es lo único que veo. Una mancha blanca que desaparece en cuanto dejo de exhalar, cada aliento dice lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Annabeth

Annabeth

Annabeth

-¿Dónde estás chica lista?

Sé que nadie puede escucharme (salvo algunos dioses entrometidos), pero me gustaría que alguien me ayudara. Los chicos lo intentan pero realmente no pueden hacer nada y los dioses...algunos me odian demasiado y aunque no lo hicieran no me atrevería a pedirles su ayuda.

Lo único que me provoca en este momento es azotar mi cabeza contra el cristal hasta quedar inconsciente, tal vez así pueda soñar con ella de nuevo.

-No hace falta que hagas eso-. Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Quién... diosa Iris?- lucia diferente de la vez en que la conocí, usaba un vestido ligero y sandalias, el cabello le llegaba casi hasta los talones y tenía un cajita azul en las manos.

-Perseus- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Oh no

-¡Pero que modales! Casi nunca visito a los héroes y cuando lo hago me reciben así-.

-No pretendía...yo...

-Silencio pequeño héroe, vine porque estoy harta de todo este asunto. No me entrometeré así que ni intentes pedirme ayuda

-¿Entonces a que vino?- les soy honesto, estaba algo enojado. Los dioses no se aparecen ante ti solo para charlar y yo ya había tenido suficientes visitas "divinas" por el resto de mi vida.

-A traerte un regalo- abrió la pequeña caja, sacó una moneda y extendió una mano hacia mí.

-No, yo no quiero nada- se veía como la moneda que Atenea le había dado a Annabeth para su búsqueda, una búsqueda que la llevo directo al tártaro.

-No seas un llorón, no es nada malo

-Pero...-dio tres pasos hacia mí y colocó la moneda en mi frente.

...

Lo siguiente que supe era que no estaba en mi cabaña.

Estaba en una habitación completamente a oscuras y había alguien conmigo.

-Diosa Ir...- no era la diosa quien me acompañaba, era alguien más. Alguien que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

En algún lugar de la habitación, y conocía esos sollozos.

Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, la vi.

Annabeth

Estaba encogida en una esquina, con los brazos abrazados a sus piernas, su cabello rubio desparramado sobre ella y agitándose violentamente entre sollozo y sollozo.

-Annabeth- mi voz salió como un susurro, estaba demasiado sorprendido por verla.

-Annabeth- volví a decir pero ella seguía llorando.

-¡Annabeth!- me arrodille frente a ella y toqué su cabeza.

Levantó la vista y vi sus hermosos ojos grises (que normalmente me vuelven loco y me aterrorizan a veces) enrojecidos y rodeados por gruesos círculos negros.

Mi cara no era lo suficientemente grande para contener mi emoción pero ella en cambio se levantó de un salto y me miró con odio.

-Esto no es real- dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Annabeth?- intenté acercarme a ella pero cubrió su cara con las manos y siguió repitiendo lo mismo.

-No es real, no es real, no es real...

-¡Annabeth!- tiré de sus manos y puse mi boca sobre la suya, pero se separó al instante y quiso volver a cubrirse. No se lo permití, la tenía sujeta por las muñecas (tal vez demasiado fuerte).

-No es real, no es real, no es real, no es real...-comenzó a llorar de nuevo y me partía el corazón pero no sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar.

Así que la besé de nuevo, pero esta vez con fuerza. Al principio quiso alejarse otra vez pero no la dejé, sujetándola por las muñecas la empujé hacia la pared y seguí besándola, luchando por obtener una respuesta de sus labios.

Cuando pensé que no me respondería el beso, lo hizo. Solo un poco pero para mí fue suficiente, me separé de ella de golpe y dejé ir sus muñecas.

Al mirarlas noté que estaban enrojecidas y bajé la cabeza avergonzado.

-Annabeth, lo siento yo...no sé qué me pasó...yo...- sentí un fuerte tirón en mi camisa y antes de notarlo tenia los labios de Annabeth en los míos.

Me besaba con desesperación, con furia, con fuerza y la verdad... me encantaba.

Tardé una fracción de segundo en responderle de la misma forma y de nuevo la acorralé contra la pared, mis manos bajaron de su rostro a su cintura mientras que las suyas dejaban mi camisa para hundirse en mi cabello.

Sus puños se cerraban tirando de él y jalándome hacia ella con fuerza, no lo resistí más, quería tenerla más cerca así que la levanté y sus piernas automáticamente se enroscaron en mí.

Su cabeza estaba un poco más arriba que la mía y el aire estaba demostrando su necesidad. Quería besarla a pesar de no poder respirar pero ella también debía necesitar oxígeno.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y busqué su cuello, había olvidado su aroma. Annabeth no necesitaba ningún perfume, su olor era delicioso.

-Percy- suspiró en mi oído. Tiró de mi cara y me hizo volver a sus labios, ahora ella tenía el control sobre mí.

Mordió mi labio inferior tan fuerte que sentí el sabor de mi propia sangre, lo que solo me hizo acercarla más a mí. Gruñí un poco pero ella froto su nariz contra la mía y me besó de nuevo.

Sin dejar de sostenerla ni besarla caminé hasta el escritorio junto a la ventana y la dejé ahí con la intención de separarnos un poco, lo que no me esperaba era que sus piernas se enroscaran con más fuerza en mi cintura y tirara de mi para besarme con más energía.

Nunca nos habíamos besado así, sin importarnos nada pero ella me volvía loco y hacia que se me olvidara el mundo.

Sentí sus manos en mi nuca y casi me da un infarto al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, solo hizo que me inclinara sobre ella y la aferrara aún más de la cintura.

Volvió a mis labios y esta vez fue mi turno de morderla, lo hice con mucho cuidado y enseguida ella tiró del cuello de mi camisa. Ahora estaba prácticamente sobre ella, sus piernas y brazos me aprisionaban en esa posición y no parecía que me fuera a dejar ir. Yo tampoco quería irme.

Metió una de sus manos bajo mi camisa y la subió por mi espalda provocándome un escalofrió. Busqué su cuello de nuevo mientras ella intentaba quitarme la camisa. Cuando lo hizo nos miramos un momento antes de besarnos de nuevo, ahora estaba completamente encima de ella, tenía que balancear un poco mi peso para no lastimarla pero casi fallo al sentir sus dedos en mi abdomen (no es que presuma pero más de una vez la he sorprendido mirándome mientras nadamos).

Escuchamos un ruido seco detrás de nosotros y nos separamos buscando el sonido. Miré alrededor intentando distinguir algo entre las sombras de la habitación y cuando giré hacia Annabeth solo pude distinguir sus ojos tormentosos mirándome y mi mano en su cintura.

...

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Estaba de vuelta en mi cabaña, en mi cama.

-¿Annabeth?- me atreví a preguntar pero nadie respondió.

Miré a mí alrededor, todo estaba como la noche anterior. Los restos de mi "intento de cena", ropa por todos lados, las fotos que aún no había puesto en el collage. Pero...

-¿Qué pasó?- mi mente no lo entendía, ¿Había sido solo un sueño? Se sentía tan real, aun podía oler su aroma, saborear sus labios y...

-¡Percy despierta!- era la voz de Leo al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Estas despierto? ¡Percy es tarde, ya no habrá desayuno si no vienes!

-¡Ya voy!- al levantarme vi mi camisa en la cama, la misma que Annabeth me había quitado.

-¡Percy muévete!

-Pero...

Y entonces me congelé, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y...ahí estaba una herida en mi labio. Y un poco más abajo en mi cuello...una marca.

-Annabeth- fue lo único que dije al pasar un dedo sobre la marca morada y recordar los labios de mi chica lista en mi cuello.


	45. Capitulo 45 Terminen su té

-Frank

-¿Frank puedes oírme?-

-Está despertando-

El pretor romano tenía la visión borrosa y una jaqueca inmensa, apenas podía distinguir a las tres figuras que se inclinaban sobre él.

Reconoció enseguida a la más cercana y pequeña de las tres.

Hazel

-¿Frank?

-¿Hazel? ¿Qué…- intentó levantarse pero tres pares de manos se lo impidieron.

-Aun no te levantes, amigo- le dijo Nico con tono resuelto.

-¡¿Amigo?! ¿A quién llamas amigo, idiota?- no le importaron las manos que querían hacer que se mantuviera recostado, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Se levantó bruscamente y aunque se tambaleó un poco persiguió al hijo de Hades hasta hacerlo topar con la pared y colocar sus manos en su cuello.

-¡Para tu información, imbécil a los amigos no se les traiciona!- dijo mientras apretaba sus manos un poco más.

-¡Frank déjalo!- dijo Hazel cuando la cara de Nico comenzó a perder el control y su mano bajó hacia el mango de su espada.

-¡Cállate! ¡Y esto va para ustedes también! ¡No se engaña a los amigos y mucho menos se conspira en su contra!-

-¡Frank no lo entiendes!

-¡Tienes razón, Calipso! ¡No lo entiendo, no entiendo porque hacen esto o porque lo hicieron o…

-Cálmate Frank- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Algo en su voz hizo que soltara el cuello de Nico de inmediato y al darse vuelta vio a la famosa diosa en persona.

Afrodita

-Muy bien querido, ahora ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo y hablamos un poco?- dijo exhibiendo la sonrisa más tranquila y dulce del mundo.

Pero ninguno se movió de donde estaba.

-Siéntense, vamos a discutir esto- su voz abandonó la dulzura de hace un momento y mientras agitaba una mano delicadamente para aparecer un "juego de té" le dedicó a todos una mirada que… digamos que no tardaron en sentarse.

-Muy bien, Frank querido no hay motivo para que te enfades de esa forma, a mí no me gusta la violencia innecesaria- chasqueó los dedos y las tazas y teteras comenzaron a servirse, aparecieron varios platos con galletas y pastelillos, todos con decoraciones rosas.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir el romano.

-No me interrumpas- dijo con tono cortante.

-Lo siento- dijo Frank con las orejas rojas.

-Como decía, no te enfades hasta que no sepas toda la historia. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Frank la miraba casi con la boca abierta, sentía la necesidad de hacer a la diosa feliz, se sentó con la espalda recta, piernas juntas, semblante serio… etc. (cosa que a Hazel no le gustó mucho)

-La apuesta entre Poseidón y Atenea a mí me pareció una tontería desde el principio, pero después la vi como una oportunidad de entretenerme y divertirme a causa de ellos para…digamos, castigarlos un poco. ¿Me entiendes?-

Frank solo asintió. Mirando a los otros tres aceptando el té. Incluso Nico tomó un pastelillo con flores de azúcar en él.

-Es obvio que han hecho esto antes- pensó Frank.

-Bien, el plan original de Atenea era que solo le disparara a Annabeth, que se enamorara de Jason y que Percy luchara por ella. Pero a mí me pareció aburrido, así que mandé a Drew a dispararles a los demás para hacer las cosas más interesantes-.

-Pero…

-Dije sin interrumpir, querido-

-Lo siento-

-Después desaparecieron de la enfermería y pasó lo de la búsqueda en el bosque, pero el plan iba en marcha, Annabeth estaba enamorada de Jason y Percy destruido, toma una galleta Frank no seas tímido-. Lo dijo con tanta ligereza que Frank quiso tomar el plato que le ofrecía y lanzarle las galletas a la cara.

-¡No contaba con que Hera metiera sus manos y complicara las cosas o con que Atenea decidiera llevarse a Annabeth y meterla en el Argo justo cuando se iba a encontrar con Percy!-. Dijo exaltándose un poco pero sin perder el estilo.

-Así que destapé una de mis armas secretas. Calipso ¿No es cierto querida?-la chica asintió levemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de té-Ella llevaba aquí algo de tiempo antes de hacer su "G.E.D"-.

Todos la miraron sin comprender.

-¿Su qué?- preguntó Hazel tomando una galleta.

-GED "Gran Entrada Dramática"- dijo como su fuera obvio- Ya saben, llegando en el barco y saltando a los brazos de Leo-.

Frank no lo podía creer. ¡Calipso estaba de parte de Afrodita desde el principio!

-Des…-la diosa se interrumpió bruscamente y se puso de pie de un salto, su cara se crispó de furia en menos de un segundo.

-¿Señora?- preguntó Calipso poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-¡Ah no! ¡No es el momento!- gritaba mientras veía al vacío- ¡¿Pero quién se cree Iris que es?! ¡No No No y NO!-

Sin decir nada más comenzó a brillar y desapareció con el acostumbrado "Destello divino/si no cierras los ojos te quemas vivo"

-¿Pero qué…

En la mesa apareció una nota color rosa (por supuesto) con los siguientes puntos que Calipso leyó:

1-No hemos terminado de hablar

2-Frank no se puede ir hasta que regrese

3-Prueben los pastelillos (están deliciosos)

4-Terminen su té

5-Si Frank intenta irse, no se preocupen el asiento en donde esta no lo dejara.

-¿Qué es esto?- Frank intentaba en vano levantarse mientras jalaba el asiento lejos de su cuerpo.

-¡Estoy pegado!

…..

Me desperté desorientado, abrí los ojos y de nuevo noté que los tenia vendados. Era la tercera vez que despertaba de este modo.

-No tarda en despertar- dijo una voz a mi derecha.

Esa voz, la había escuchado las veces anteriores, era la misma de mis pesadillas.

Juno o Hera si lo prefieren aunque después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar ya me da lo mismo.

-¿Qué hacemos, señora?- era el hermano de Annabeth, pero se escuchaba diferente, como si no fuera el mismo.

-Por ahora nada, solo esperaremos a que Perseus esté listo para enfrentar a Jason. No tardara mucho, ya vi que no soy la única diosa aparte de Afrodita que se entromete-

-¿Señora?

-Iris le hizo una visita al chico y ahora debe estar más…animado- su voz me daba escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo me tranquilizaba. Mientras ella hablaba sentí como si mi mente se fuera cubriendo con un velo.

Imágenes cruzaban mi mente, Afrodita en mi cabaña, Annabeth besándome, Percy golpeándome en el bosque, Calipso y Hazel en…Calipso?

¿Esta chica no era la que…

-Sin pensar Jason, eso déjamelo a mí-. Su voz silenció mis pensamientos y de pronto ya ni siquiera era capaz de pensar sin sentirme reprimido.

Sentí una mano rozar mi cara y luego me retiraron la venda. Su bella cara me miraba de la misma forma que en mis pesadillas, tocó mi frente y sonrió hacia Malcom.

-Está listo, ojala que esa niña no vuelva a molestarlo me costó bastante tenerlo bajo mi control de nuevo. Tres veces y cada vez su pequeña mente de semidiós pone más resistencia-. Dijo mientras volvía su vista hacia mí.

Malcom solo asintió obediente, pero noté algo extraño en su mirada. Cerraba los ojos constantemente como si algo le molestara, fruncía el ceño y miraba a los lados desconcertado.

La diosa en su afán de mirarme a mí, no se dio cuenta de lo que el hijo de Atenea hacía.

No pude evitar preguntarme si el también luchaba por dentro para liberarse.


	46. Capitulo 46 Dejé a alguien pegado

Annabeth estaba sentada en el escritorio, tenía la respiración muy agitada y una mano en sus labios, los retorcía y jalaba preguntándose si lo que acababa de pasar había sido real.

Tener a Percy frente a ella después de estar separados tanto tiempo había sido muy confuso. Y besarlo lo fue aún más, al principio creyó que todo había sido una fantasía que él, ahí delante de ella no era real.

No sería la primera vez, después del sueño que tuvo días antes, creer que Percy estaba de verdad con ella se había vuelto habitual. Por eso no dormía, por eso lloraba cada vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba sola y no podía hacer nada. Había rogado a su madre por una pista de algo que hacer, una prueba, una misión o lo que sea que le permitiera dejar de ser una damisela en apuros.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Demonios! ¡Soy una hija de Atenea por todos los dioses, tengo que encontrar una solución! Yo...- Pero se quebró de nuevo, no podía terminar de decidir si lo que sentían sus labios hace unos momentos eran los de Percy, ni siquiera quería mirarse al espejo. Quería saber si tenía alguna marca en la piel que le recordara que su Percy había estado en su cuello.

Sus pensamientos la abrumaban y creía que de continuar así terminaría por volverse loca, soñaba con Percy, creía verlo en el espejo, por la ventana y frente a ella pero también veía a Jason. No tanto como antes pero habían pequeños flashes con la cara del rubio en su cabeza.

-Tranquila, querida yo arreglare eso. Ya has sufrido bastante con esos dos en tu cabeza- dijo una voz frente a ella.

-¿Afrodita?

-La única e inigualable. Bien, solo quédate quieta un segundo Annabeth. Tengo que ir a hablar con Iris, quien al perecer cree que puede meterse en mis asuntos-. Extendió una mano hacia la chica quien la miraba aun desde el escritorio y haciendo aparecer una pequeña pistola plateada le sonrió. (Una sonrisa espeluznante)

-¿Qué? La diosa Iris fue la que...

-Trajo a Percy. No te molestes querida "eso" va a pasar. Solo que en el momento en que YO lo tengo planeado y como YO lo tengo planeado, con rosas rojas, velas con aroma, una noche tormentosa, petalos por todos lados y una ENORME cama- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la hija de Atenea.

Las mejillas de Annabeth estaban más rojas que nunca. Esas palabras solo significaban que la diosa estaba observando todo lo que ella acababa de hacer con Percy, o mejor dicho todo lo que no acababan de hacer.

-Ahora, Annabeth. Baja de ahí y no te muevas, tengo algo de prisa, dejé a alguien pegado esperando por mí-. Levantó la pistola hacia ella cuando bajó del escritorio.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Otro dardo, no es cierto?- la hija de Atenea miraba hacia los lados buscando como evitarlo, lo que menos necesitaba era otro lio amoroso.

-Lista como tu madre, pero tranquila. Me agradecerás después de que dispare- por algún motivo eso no la calmó.

-Ah y antes de que lo olvide, colócate cerca de la cama-

-¿Para qué?-

-No quiero que digas que siempre que te dejo inconsciente te golpeas con el piso. Ahora muévete-. La chica obedeció y lo último que vio fue un destello plateado y sintió una molestia en el cuello.


	47. Capitulo 47 Estoy dentro

-¿Creen que tarde mucho en volver?

-¿Ya probaron estos pastelillos?- dijo Nico con glaseado por toda la cara y la boca llena.

-¡Eres un ridiculo! ¡Demonios concéntrate Nico!- Frank habia pasado los últimos veinte minutos intentando despegarse de la silla en vano y al fin se habia dado por vencido. Pero habia optado por enojarse y gritarles a los tres.

-¿Concentrarne en que exactamente? Afrodita no tarda mucho en regresar y cuando lo haga por fin vas a cerrar la boca y apoyarnos-.

-Nico no seas tan...

-¡¿Apoyarlos?! ¡Estas loco! ¡¿Apoyarlos vuano nos engañaron a todos y complicaron mas las cosas?!- aunque el hijo de Marte no podía levantarse se arrastró por el lugar detrás de Nico en un intento de ahorcarlo pero el hijo de Hades solo lo esquivaba sin dejar de comer.

-Frank por favor calmate. Afrodita...-Hazel intentaba hacerlo reaccionar o por lo menos calmarlo pero el chico era necio.

-¡Tu! ¡Hazel no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi con Leo! ¡Y ahora vengo y estabas engañándome y...

-¡Frank dejala! ¡Aun no lo comprendes tu...

-¡Callate Calipso tu menos que nadie puede hablar en este asunto!-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Dijo un destello dorado en el centro de la habitación.

Todos se paralizaron justo donde estaban, Hazel de pie junto a Frank y apunto de llorar, Calipso roja de furia con los puños levantados, Frank en el piso aun con su asiento pegado y con el ceño fruncido, Nico era el mas tranquilo cubierto de glaseado rosa y parado como si estuviera algo aburrido.

-Ahora, calmémonos todos y contunuemos con el té-. La diosa tampoco se veía muy calmada que digamos. Apretaba la boca molesta y sus gestos eran menos delicados que antes. Se notó aun mas cuando chasqueó los dedos con brusquedad he hizo aparecer nuevos bocadillos y té en la mesa, también levantó a Frank del piso pero no lo despegó del asiento.

-¿Señora?- preguntó Calipso tomando su lugar en la mesa

-Dime, querida-.

-¿Le sucede algo?-

La diosa claramente estaba molesta pero respiró profundo y miro a la chica a su derecha.

-Lo que sucede, es que no entiendo el afán que tienen los dioses en meterse con los asuntos que son de mi dominio-.

-¿Su dom...

-Asuntos amorosos claro esta. Al parecer Hera no es la única que disfruta molestarme metindose con mi pareja favorita, Iris cree que hacerle una visita a Percy y apresurar un momento que aun no debe llegar es divertido-.

-¿Qué?

-Ese momento entre ellos debe llegar con pasión y deseo, no con lagrimas y confusión, con Annabeth sensual en una sexi lencería que ya escogi que haga que a Percy se le caiga la quijada al verla y no como esta ahora, con ojeras y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar-.

Los cuatro que la acompañaban solo sentían sus mejillas enrojecer al escuchar la escena, Nico en particular casi se mete bajo la mesa cuando escuchó hablar de Annabeth.

-Petalos por todos lados, rosas rojas y en el centro de todo una ENORME CAMA con sábanas rojas - lo dijo con tanta seguridad y tanto detalle que era más que obvio que ya estaba todo planeado y ella tenía una clara visión en su cabeza.

-Ammm...Señora? Podemos continuar?- Calipso estaba mas tranquila que los demás pero tenia las orejas algo rojas.

-Oh, lo siento estoy desviándome del tema- La diosa acomodó su vestido ajena a las caras sonrojadas de los semidioses frente a ella, Nico casi metido bajo la mesa y Hazel con los ojos desorbitados y apunto de un paro cardiaco.

-En que estábamos?-dijo como si nada después de un silencio breve.

-En que...Trajo a Calipso- Frank aún tenía las orejas rojas pero no iba a quedarse sin aclarar todo.

-Cierto, muy bien querido. Veo que no pierdes la cabeza. Como decía Calipso tuvo su GED y todo iba mejor,ella mantenía ocupado a Leo que ya había empezado a sospechar y luego vino toda esa escena de Hazel enojada y persiguiéndolo. Fue sólo actuación querido, no te preocupes. Cierto Hazel?-

La chica estaba más que apenada, odiaba mentir y más hacerlo con Frank pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Actuabas?- el hijo de Marte no sabía si sentirse herido o furioso, el de verdad había sufrido cuando pensó que su novia había olvidado que lo amaba.

-Creo que ustedes necesitan un momento para hablar, pero será después de esto. Calipso les aplicó el antídoto de mis dardos a Hazel, Nico y Jason y...

-Jason? Pero Jason estaba...

-Sin interrumpir es sin interrumpir- la diosa chasqueo los dedos y una mascada color crema cubrió la boca de Frank al igual que ahora sus manos parecían pegadas a la mesa.

-Así esta mejor- dijo la diosa- Jason y yo tuvimos una charla y se que el decidió lo correcto, fue Hera la que usó mi regalo para el de forma equivocada, lo obligo a estar enamorado de Annabeth. Calipso lo "curo" y la entrometida "reina" uso su magia para tenerlo bajo su poder, el ha estado resistiendose desde entonces. Lo entiendes ahora querido? El no es culpable-

Frank no sabía que pensar, la diosa del amor le estaba dando las explicaciones que el pedía pero aún no podía entender el porque de todos los engaños.

Afrodita miro a Calipso, Hazel y Nico uno por uno, parecía decirles algo con la mirada y al mismo tiempo los tres se levantaron y se colocaron detrás de ella.

-Frank, necesito que seas uno de mis agentes-.

\- Unirte a nosotros-. Jamás había visto a alguien tan serio (y tan lleno de glaseado) como a Nico en ese momento.

\- Lo harás?- el sólo miraba a su novia y la diosa pareció notarlo.

-Hazel, hablen un momento-hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y en segundos estaban solos.

...

Después de unos minutos (y algunos besos) Frank y Hazel estaban tomados de la mano frente a la diosa.

-Estoy dentro- dijo el chico sonriendo.


	48. Capitulo 48 Tengo que encontrarla

p data-p-id="dc91acafd43dd1f35adc3f66d8bef5ac"Los golpes de Leo en la puerta lograron que reaccionara un poco pero no podía dejar de verme en el espejo. Esa pequeña marca morada era la prueba de que mi Annabeth había posado sus labios en mi piel, (mi cuello!)/p  
p data-p-id="8208b2e60a36260410d6372c48895cd2"-Percy muévete o quemare la puerta de nuevo!/p  
p data-p-id="3e6fb0ba5ac26a7184d9230b4545ee7e"Me puse la misma camiseta de ayer (si, toda sucia y llena de lodo) y salí aturdido hacia el comedor. No podía despegar los dedos de la marca en mi cuello./p  
p data-p-id="c970a6c528b2ad05435db30ec077efa8"-Fue real/p  
p data-p-id="a980fc7642dac2a7f8ec7ba43c141a77"Fue real/p  
p data-p-id="4b44f0226043a5d71cbe855395e5878b"Fue real/p  
p data-p-id="8aeefe63626bc2e8ab2a5d3be6ccad4e"Fue real/p  
p data-p-id="476b844de60347affc0aed1b2a9799d5"Era todo lo que decía, una y otra vez, debía ser real./p  
p data-p-id="bdcb5037f4574833f19b5fb40c434b05"-Amigo que te sucede?- Leo me miraba preocupado, igual que todos en el comedor mientras me sentaba en la mesa de Poseidón./p  
p data-p-id="e2692eb4a20c94c68054cbd72b6ae9f9"Ni siquiera había notado que estaba sirviendo miel en mis pies en lugar de mis waffles azules. (Ni siquiera me puse zapatos!)/p  
p data-p-id="79f287ba04a9f06ea848d68e1b47cd88"Me levante como si la miel quemara y me dirigí hacia la salida a paso firme./p  
p data-p-id="7769d0ccebf27a32d7e451b7ede47382"-Percy?- alguien decía mi nombre pero no podía distinguir quien era hasta que una mano me detuvo./p  
p data-p-id="1f9d1c48cf3c10797a07da276f4223c3"-Que? Piper que sucede?-dije intentando componer mi cara./p  
p data-p-id="55af5afbecb65ad995ec9fb32c8f2a42"-Como que que sucede Percy? Pareces un zombie,te paso algo?/p  
p data-p-id="03c7228cfbb8f82bec2386a40939d4ec"-No lo se, debe ser real no crees porque si no lo fue no la tendría no ?- estaba consciente de que sonaba como un loco y que todos me miraban, sentía sus miradas en mi espalda. Pero termine de despertar cuando escuche la voz de Piper./p  
p data-p-id="3ca358145de0c0a5b13f3128a34cc0ed"-De que...QUE TIENES EN EL CUELLO?!- grito al tiempo que jalaba mi cabeza hacia ella./p  
p data-p-id="a0fb60f54eb657325d9c383af343fc25"(Dioses, piper tiene carácter fuerte, prácticamente me quitó la cabeza para ver mi cuello.)/p  
p data-p-id="f9a592e4001107fc865102544159d645"Los demás campistas no sabían que hacer, por un lado querían ver pero por el otro temían acercarse a la hija de Afrodita que parecía una furia./p  
p data-p-id="97ed186e5384271bca412687786f289e"-PERSEUS JACKSON QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- dijo mientras me arrastraba fuera del comedor hasta mi cabaña.(ni siquiera mi madre me había jalado alguna vez de la oreja como ella lo hacia)/p  
p data-p-id="771a49a96d00bab03f0016ff6e27a2cd"Cuando entramos la tome por los hombros y la sacudí con algo más de fuerza de la que debía./p  
p data-p-id="4bbf152323b0a585fbe2ce0c0c2fcc71"-Yo...la ves? Por favor dime que la ves Piper? Necesito saber si es verdad! Si todo fue cierto!- ahora era yo el que perdía el control./p  
p data-p-id="0ec05d79ef022d7060acbe156b53f30b"-Chicos que sucede?- Leo golpeaba la puerta./p  
p data-p-id="c14ce8dd5a53e2226f4669b0b6d94b17"-Que te paso percy?- la voz de piper sonaba más tranquila. Debía parecerle realmente loco y desesperado./p  
p data-p-id="5ca4afa7d701f1b3bb9721835f2bf10c"-Yo...vi a Annabeth y../p  
p data-p-id="ec21521197d6179f744baf3dc9c4bb84"-Como en un sueño? Como la última vez?- dijo haciendo que me sentara en la cama y mirando a la puerta para saber si Leo podía entrar. Asentí y puse la cabeza entre las manos./p  
p data-p-id="5a625435b96ff0fdc05daab3598301a2"-No fue un sueño, fue real yo...estuve con ella-/p  
p data-p-id="121b2f58ec84888dee9c46cb25bfd721"-Percy fue.../p  
p data-p-id="265b86a077853478c6074b7e5d8f4197"-Que dijiste?- Leo me miraba con el semblante serio mientras cerraba la puerta a la bola de curiosos que esperaban afuera de mi cabaña./p  
p data-p-id="cf0fc9878b2233db233c59aabc5713f9"-Que estuve con ella, no se en dónde no me pregunten pero en verdad la vi. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre y la bese y.../p  
p data-p-id="4f92a96fbf8ca76717b93abc94cd84eb"-La marca en tu cuello- dijo Piper mirándome./p  
p data-p-id="7c2e58f7923f641a0a33487632414889"-La que?- Leo abrió mucho los ojos y casi se abalanza sobre mi./p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p data-p-id="c96cbca4e7db634dbd8bd15315a3be7f"-Aún no lo entiendo percy, como fue que llegaste hasta ella y NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE FIJARTE EN DONDE ESTA?!/p  
p data-p-id="ad59001edb23e1f5ed6e06ed98694695"Me sentí peor que cuando mama me regañaba,(no tanto como cuando lo hace Annabeth pero si muy mal)/p  
p data-p-id="5876b9e8bb8d19c0084962b48ef7e8bc"-Soy un idiota/p  
p data-p-id="6a032f6456ab1d11e6849bb0f4905f07"-Lo eres pero de nada va a servirte llorar- Piper era dura, ella estaba en la misma situación en yo pero no se veía destrozada. Por supuesto que lo estaba pero no iba a dejar que nadie la viera llorar./p  
p data-p-id="050663dcca36f9f4c334256d88f93be1"-Listo reina de belleza, camino despejado. Ya puedes salir percy el montón de admiradores/chismosos ya se dispersó./p  
p data-p-id="740a9e428cadfa843c050d26b88222f6"-Gracias?/p  
p data-p-id="a3c7811cee52dcd5b2b66c79c3ad31aa"-Muévete niño pez, debes terminar de desayunar/p  
p data-p-id="1727abedb9bb5d5996c151f961dcb46a"-Pipes, creo que debe ducharse primero- Leo intento decirlo lo más bajo que pudo pero escuche perfectamente./p  
p data-p-id="5e3cf1bc901c2667599cda4606756757"-No quiero, vayan ustedes...tengo que...pensar-./p  
p data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p data-p-id="a7f89c925c89937cb111870b67b4ffcc"Salí de la cabaña lo más rápido que pude, (ya habiendo tomado una ducha, no crean que soy un cochino)/p  
p data-p-id="42cf0e058d46329a057e7fe742a99551"Quería ir a mi lugar con Annabeth, para poder recordar lo que casi había pasado anoche./p  
p data-p-id="505aaa0c7d3f34bb8c457fee73972ded"Ahora que sabía que los demás podían ver la marca que ella había dejado en mi cuello, podía comprobar que todo había sido real./p  
p data-p-id="112e35c675a287ab9dfcc10b44c1d798"Incluso había intentado enviarle una mensaje a la misma Iris para "agradecerle" pero parece que me había bloqueado./p  
p data-p-id="6fcb3157275ddb468cc7df3f1ed2f8f8"-Percy- escuche tras de mi a Chris y deje que me alcanzara./p  
p data-p-id="523a2362bc24e487c3e036191c618303"-Que sucede? Chris realmente necesito estar sólo no es.../p  
p data-p-id="8f5f1ebd5a3bc8d5d6336fb086263d40"-Tranquilo Percy, yo se lo que te pasa-/p  
p data-p-id="4e719e5d7723363638909dbe917bf4b4"-Ah si? Lo dudo mucho, largate-. no quería ser grosero pero no estaba de humor para nadie./p  
p data-p-id="2c11a64076d678f11545de62215ac4df"-Viejo, tu no has sido el único al que Afrodita ha interrumpido-/p  
p data-p-id="86b6ef87acdca776e328e490740431a4"Me detuve en seco. Y es que escuchar esa clase de comentario no era "común" y menos viniendo del novio de CLARISSE./p  
p data-p-id="82a3b4787a1e54a0441fe8d1d551c293"-Te refieres.../p  
p data-p-id="74c50029ff4eab255281633e82a308e8"-Si, no te avergüences. Somos hombres. Pero no quiero detalles, tranquilo- su sonrisa era tan confiada, como recordando "buenos tiempos"./p  
p data-p-id="3f49c2c235959fc581b5dfa13d1f451d"-Yo...bueno es que...nosotros.../p  
p data-p-id="a9a1233f783d3fdb55e85de90e401066"-No tienes que decir nada percy, sólo vine a decirte que no te quedes pensando en ello o enloquecerás./p  
p data-p-id="9e4161c41b41440591443f0e98fe5daf"-Entonces que hago?- dije mientras pateaba una roca (si, me puse los zapatos antes de salir)/p  
p data-p-id="2e4ac6db6c03b6e777bc6eca6d3275a3"-Esperar el momento, no te preocupes, llegara-/p  
p data-p-id="323d77ef3a2db9fb18442f12d46d3f6a"-Primero tengo que encontrarla-./p  
p data-p-id="1b74e34e205e018053bcc9a21c02f2bf"-No dudes que lo harás, y no te preocupes por la marca después de unas horas desaparece- se río sin piedad de mi cara enrojecida y casi lo golpeo antes de que se alejara corriendo./p  
p data-p-id="4f593a43ee6d992a3285d0543a8f98b8"-No quiero que desaparezca- dije para mi mismo./p  
p data-p-id="0926753edf224fe5a80b48ec3ba407df"-Te escuche!/p  
p data-p-id="2584dfe38007827394cf7068d3ff65ee"-Demonios/p  
p data-p-id="c28c5292418be57319d9bee44c7d9a49"Después de dar un par de vueltas por el bosque, e ir a nuestro lugar, decidí recostarme en la playa y al parecer me quede dormido pensando en la forma en que nos habíamos besado, sus labios salados por las lágrimas pero tan suaves como siempre, tenerla contra la pared y que enredara sus piernas y brazos en torno a mi, besar su cuello.../p  
p data-p-id="cb7a4cc1606b64220f71dfd97f486560"Soñé de nuevo con todo lo que había pasado, beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia hasta que desperté con el sol en todo su alto en el cielo y una sombra enorme encorvada hacia mi./p  
p data-p-id="7ac04ff3b58e595d2230bce6726d849e"Lo primero que vi fue una mano extendida./p  
p data-p-id="09d7eb515c0fd9b3a1842410cd83c098"-Te vez horrible, Percy/p  
p data-p-id="1685c1fa8ca37bedca253547b0f94371"-Frank?/p 


	49. Capitulo 49 la extraño

Tome la mano de Frank y me levanto como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

-Hay mucho que hacer percy, debemos reconstruir el campamento, entrenarte, debes terminar ese collage, tu cabaña debe estar lista para cuando Annabeth regrese-. Prácticamente me arrastraba hacia mi cabaña sin darme tiempo a caminar yo sólo.

-Pero...-dije tropezandome con mis propios pies.

-Pero nada, amigo. Estas muy descuidado y además, no querrás que tu cabaña este sucia cuando Annabeth regrese o si? Sabes que no le gusta el desorden...especialmente TU desorden -

-No, pero yo...-ni siquiera pude terminar esa oración, tropecé con una rama y caí de bruces. Me tomo tan desprevenido que no pude ni meter las manos para frenar mi caída y terminó siendo mi cara la que lo hizo.

-Lo primero es lo primero. Necesitas una ducha, urgentemente- frank ni siquiera se inmuto por mi caída y sin darme tiempo a nada me levanto de nuevo, pero esta vez sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal.

un costal lleno de hojas y lodo.

-Vamos frank. Bajame! Además que te paso? Dónde estabas? Porque de repente estas tan...animado?- estaba consciente de que parecía un niño pequeño pataleando e intentando hacer que mi amigo me bajara pero necesitaba respuestas. El me había apoyado desde el principio pero nunca lo había visto tan...enérgico.

Abrio la puerta de mi cabaña de una patada y fue directo al baño, abrio la cortina de la ducha y me metio a la fuerza.

-Ya dejame Frank! que te pasa?- intente salir pero, tengo que aceptarlo, el es mucho mas grande que yo (tambien tengo musculos eh!... solo que el tiene mas que yo) y me sento en el piso de la ducha empujando mi cabeza con una mano.

-Percy, hermos esto por las buenas o por las malas. O te bañas tu solo o te baño yo. Escoge!- no respondi, estaba demasiado sorprendido (quien eres y que le hiciste a Frank?). creo que lo interpreto como...como que queria ser bañado asi que giro la llave y...

-DEMONIOS FRANK! Esta bien! Esta bien! me baño solo! sal de aqui!-

...

Cuando salí de la ducha (algo traumatizado) lo encontré limpiando mi cabaña.

Como lo escuchan el "pretor de la legión romana" se encontraba levantando la ropa sucia del hijo griego de Poseidón. (Wow)

-Me pregunto que diría tu padre si te viera levantando mis calzoncillos,Frank- dije queriendo cobrarme el paseo en su hombro y... la ducha.

Mi amigo se puso rojo pero contratacó.

-Demonios percy, no sabia que eras tan delicado. ni que te gustara la ropa interior de pecesitos sonrientes-.

Ahora el que se puso como un tomate fui yo.

-Dame eso!- dije arrebatandole mis pecesitos...digo...mis calzoncillos. mientras daba vueltas en mi cabaña levantando mas cosas.

-!Pero que tenemos aqui! mas calzoncillos...y es...nooo! es enserio Percy?- cuando vi los que tenia en la mano...

Dioses matenme ahora!

-CALZONCILLOS DE BOB ESPONJA!?

lo grito tan alto y solto una carcajada tan grande que me sorprenderia si el campamento jupiter no supiera ya que uso calzoncillos de bob esponja.

senti mi cara subir de color, a estas alturas ya debia haber pasado del rojo al morado en la escala de verguenza.

-DAME ESO!- logre arrebatarselos pero no detuve sus carcajadas.

tuve que esperar mas de quince minutos para que FINALMENTE dejara de reirse, y cuando lo hizo volvio a su actitud energica y me hizo ponerme la armadura.

practicamente me arrastro hasta la arena, estuvimos entrenando por horas, horas y horas...

solo me dejo descansar para hablar con los romanos sobre los arreglos del campamento (a cargo de la cabaña Atenea claro, por ningun motivo iban a dejar que los romanos remodelaran las cabañas), siguiendo los planos de Annabeth...

Annabeth...

Mi Annabeth...

casi me derrumbo cuando vi su letra en uno de los planos.

Pero frank estaba en todo, en cuanto me vio. me llevo de vuelta a mi cabaña, casi me ducha de nuevo y me hizo terminar el collage en mi techo.

Solo que...cuando sali de la ducha lo vi hablando con calipso, algo alejados de los demas.

Porque hablaban en susurros?

Esa pregunta me molesto un momento pero luego mire en direccion a los hermanos de Annabeth que se dirigian a su cabaña y tal vez se me ocurrio la idea mas tonta que he tenido.

Irrumpir en la cabaña numero 6.

Y si. Lo hice.

Tal vez debi esperar a que la cabaña estuviera vacia o al menos a que estuvieran desarmados. Pero bueno...soy un sesos de alga despues de todo no?

Cuando entré no hubo ningun problema

Cuando me dirigí a la cama de mi novia algunos se tensaron

Pero cuando comence a quitar sus cosas y ponerlas sobre la cama, envolverlas con sus sabanas e intentar salir de la cabaña con ellas..

Solo dire

Que no sali ileso y es por eso que terminé en la enfermeria, pero lo consegui. Y las cosas de Annabeth por fin estan en mi cabaña.

Nuestra cabaña

...

-Tenemos que encontrar esos malditos túneles!- dijo la chica mientras clavaba su lanza en uno de los pilares de la cabaña Atenea.

-Clarisse cálmate! Ya los encontraremos sólo tenemos que...

-Necesitamos a Annabeth! La princesa sabelotodo que gobierna este lugar...- la hija de Ares estaba perdiendo la paciencia (y eso es peligroso si te refieres a Clarisse) y comenzo a atacar el pilar con furia.

-Ella no...- Chris intentaba calmarla, no quería imaginar la furia de los hermanos de Annabeth si su novia dañaba la estructura de la cabaña. Aunque pensandolo bien... temia mil veces mas la furia de Annabeth.

-Porfavor. Chris! Todos sabemos que Annabeth es la líder aquí desde lo de Luke, y el idiota de Percy no puede hacer nada sin ella a pesar de hacerse el héroe. Y...- ella callo de pronto, cerró la boca y dejo su lanza a mitad de camino hacia el pilar. mientras bajaba la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaban de...

lagrimas?

-Amor?-pregunto el chico preocupado, nunca había visto a Clarisse de ese modo, su rostro cambio de semblante. Tenía esa mirada, la misma que había usado cuando el estaba desquiciado por haber entrado en el laberinto, la misma que sólo la había visto emplear con...

-Ella es mi mejor amiga desde Silena, Chris-. el hijo de hermes estaba tan soprendido que solo alcanzo a abrir sus brazos para ella y abrazarla cuando se solto a llorar, nunca la habia visto asi.

la hizo caminar hacia el bosque. a uno de sus lugares para estar solos favoritos. y en cuanto llegaron lo primero que ella dijo fue:

-La extraño


	50. Capitulo 50 Entrenar

-La extraño

-Ella ha estado conmigo y no tienes idea de...nadie tiene la maldita idea!- no dejaba de llorar y golpear el suelo, Chris no sabía que hacer.

-De que?

-de cuantas noches acepto ser mi consejera cuando nosotros teníamos problemas o cuando me sentía asustada o cuando... La vez que...Afrodita nos interrumpió y lo que paso después, esa noche... A la primera y única persona que le conté fue a ella Chris! Y...- la chica sólo enterró su cara en el pecho de su novio y el no sabía que hacer, no tenía idea de la relación que Clarisse y Annabeth compartían, para el apenas eran amigas pero por lo que decía su novia...parecían hermanas.

Es decir, Silena había "sensibilizado" a la hija de ares un poco, había logrado que se abriera y aceptara sus sentimientos pero Annabeth...La chica que ahora lloraba en sus brazos era la misma que semanas atrás le había entregado su amor y ahora sabía quien le había ayudado a hacerlo.

Sólo la había visto de esa forma aquella noche y creyó que pasaría algo de tiempo antes de volver a verla así.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados, el sólo le acariciaba la cabeza y ella lloraba en su pecho.

-Yo se que hacer Chris- dijo la chica entre sollozos mientras se limpiaba la cara en la camiseta de su novio.

-De que hablas?

-Yo se donde esta la entrada a los túneles-. Al hijo de Hermes se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y apenas lo estaba asimilando cuando Clarisse lo jalo de la correa de su armadura y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el bosque.

-Clarisse a dónde vamos?

-Sigueme, Annabeth me enseño una entrada pero no había podido abrirla hasta ahora-.

-Que? Pero como?- dijo mientras se abrían paso entre maleza y ramas.

\- La única que puede abrirla es Annabeth pero ahora tengo algo de ella para abrirlo, espero que funcione-

Llegaron a una especie de cueva formada por los troncos de dos grandes árboles y la chica saco de su bolsillo un brazalete con un dije de lechuza.

-De donde lo sacaste?

\- Al torpe sesos de alga se le cayó cuando saco las cosas de Annabeth de su cabaña- puso el brazalete en el nudo del árbol y ...

-Funciona!- empuño su lanza y jalo a su novio cuando un símbolo apareció frente a ellos y dejo ver la entrada a los túneles.

-Acabemos con esto- dijo la chica poniéndose el brazalete mientras la entrada se cerraba tras ellos.

...

No se porque la insistencia de Frank en entrenarme.

Entrenar

Entrenar

Entrenar

Es la palabra que más dice ahora.

-Percy muévete! Tienes que entrenar!-.

Demonios! Ni siquiera me deja dormir!

Apenas duermo seis horas de las diez a las que estoy acostumbrado.

Entre arreglar las cosas en "nuestra cabaña",(noten lo orgulloso que estoy de decir eso) comer y dormir lo único que Frank me deja hacer es entrenar.

Al principio no fue tan malo, sesiones de lucha con espada todo el día, planeaciones de estrategia, hizo una "carrera de carros" al estilo griego pero sin carros y sin griegos.

Bueno sólo un carro, el de la cabaña de Ares y sólo un griego, yo. Aunque no se si se le pueda llamar "carrera" al hecho de que lo único que hicieron fue perseguirme por la pista por horas con Clarisse y Chris al volante picandome con su lanza para que corriera más rápido.

La cabaña Apolo tardo horas en curarme.

El problema vino cuando "mi querido amigo Frank" le ordeno a la legión que se escondiera y me atacara desprevenido para mantenerme alerta... Digamos que se lo tomaron demasiado enserio, algunos se escondieron en los baños y cuando entre...

Espero que esa imagen algún día se borre de sus mentes.

Lo que Frank y los chicos hacían me estaba ayudando bastante porque evitaba que me derrumbara y me tirara al piso a llorar por no saber donde estaba mi chica lista.

Pero algo seguía molestándome

Para que demonios insistían en que debía entrenar?!

Lo que debería estar haciendo es recorriendo el mundo buscando a Annabeth o por lo menos al idiota de Jason y a Malcom para sacarles información.

Estaba harto, necesitaba respuestas y claramente Frank y Calipso las tenían.

-Ellos saben algo!

-Percy cálmate, Leo fue a hablar con Calipso, le dirá si esta pasando algo-. Piper intentaba calmarme, llevaba haciéndolo por días, una frase con su hechizo vocal bastaba para que me sentara o meneara la cola como si fuera su mascota.

-Siéntate Percy!-. (Ven lo que les digo?)

-Piper te agradezco que trates de calmarme pero la única que me da órdenes así es Annabeth...y mi madre, no soy un perrito-.

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas Percy pero que pretendes hacer? preguntarles que esta pasando con la punta de tu espada en su garganta?-

-Si

-No seas ridículo.

-Podrías usar tu hechizo vocal con ellos! Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Percy, Leo vendrá en un momento y...

-Necesito respuestas ahora Piper! Esos dos saben algo y deben decírnoslo y,..- me levanté de la camilla en la que estaba y comencé a sacar a riptide.

-Percy sentado!

No me importo y salí tambaleándome de la enfermería a causa de resistir su voz y vi en la puerta del búnker de Leo al hijo de Hefesto, Calipso y Frank hablando, se veía algo serio porque Calipso sujetaba al chico con un brazo como intentando calmarlo.

-Leo!- grite mientras caminaba hacia ellos con Piper siguiéndome, al parecer ella también quería saber porque dejo de insistir en que regresara a la enfermería.

El chico corrió hacia nosotros con la furia en el rostro y una Calipso llorando detrás de el.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir algo una especie de agujero se abrió cerca de la cabaña de Hefesto y tres personas salieron despedidas de ahí.

Dos de ellas eran Clarisse y Chris, sostenían a un chico rubio inconsciente.

En cuanto tocaron el piso el agujero se cerró y todos corrimos hacia ellos.

Me abrí paso entre todos los campistas que los rodeaban y pude ver al chico.

-Malcom


	51. Capitulo 51 Nosotros cumplíamos órdenes

-Malcom

Quise abalanzarme sobre el en cuanto lo reconocí, sacarle a golpes la verdad y hundirlo en el fondo del lago pero Frank y Leo no me dejaron entre ellos y algunos campistas mas me sujetaron y me alejaron de él mientras sus hermanos lo llevaban a la enfermería.

-Déjenme! Lo voy a matar! Suéltenme!-

-Percy cálmate, en cuanto se despierte y lo interroguemos puedes hacer con el lo que quieras-. Frank intentaba hacerme entrar en razón pero fue Clarisse la que lo logró.

-Ah!- sentí un enorme dolor en mi costado izquierdo.

-Cálmate cabeza de pez!-dijo la hija de Ares mientras alejaba su lanza de mi.

-Argh! Demonios Clarisse! No tenias que hacer eso?!-

-Ah no?! Ve como te estas comportando! No entiendes que ahora podemos resolverlo todo? Piensa un poco idiota!-.

Tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón (jamás se lo admitiré en la cara) ahora con Malcom aquí podíamos saber la verdad y acabar con todo.

-Bien- dije sacudiéndome las manos de Frank y los demás que aun me sujetaban.

-Ahora que?- preguntó Connor mientras caminábamos detrás de los hermanos de Annabeth.

-Ahora podremos volver a la normalidad- dijo una cabeza rubia frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Will?!

En cuanto vimos al hijo de Apolo, Piper se colocó detrás de nosotros en un claro intento de ocultarse de el.

Yo me moví un poco para quedar justo frente a mi amiga por si al chico se le ocurría saltar sobre ella o algo.

-Will-dijo Chris con toda la calma de la que fue capaz.- Que haces fuera de tu cabaña?- Le hablaba como quien le habla a un niño pequeño.

-Tranquilo Chris, ya soy yo mismo- nos relajamos un poco, lo menos que necesitamos es correr detrás de él para que no corra detrás de Piper.

-Y tranquila Piper, no te perseguiré. Tu madre vino y me disparo de nuevo-.

-Ah si?- dijo ella saliendo de detrás de nosotros.

-Si, dijo que esto estaba por terminar y debíamos entrenar a Percy-

-A mi?

-Eso dijo. Y Frank, Calipso y los demás te lo explicarán. Si me disculpan veré como va Malcom- entro a la enfermería recordándome que antes de que apareciera Malcom estaba por matar a Frank y compañía.

-Explíquense! Ahora!- exigí sacando a Riptide y apuntando a la garganta de mi amigo.

-Percy...- comenzó a decir Frank levantando las manos y retrocediendo un poco.

-AHORA!- estaba harto y no me importaba causarle daño, necesitaba respuestas.

Lo que no esperaba era que Piper, Clarisse, Chris y los campistas que se habían acercado a nosotros sacaran sus espadas y armas para apuntarles también.

Todos queríamos que esto terminara de una vez y con Malcom aquí por fin lo acabaríamos.

Solo faltaba que estos dos nos explicaran todo.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Lo explicaremos, bajen sus armas-

-Cuando digan todo lo haremos-.

\- Mientras no lo hagan es mejor que no se muevan mucho o tendremos un accidente- Clarisse no se andaba con rodeos, tenía la punta de su lanza en el pecho de Frank y con la otra mano una espada apuntando a Calipso.

Ambos se miraron antes de ver hacia el cielo. Casi al instante una Paloma blanca se posó en el hombro de la chica, todos lo comprendimos.

Afrodita

-Nosotros cumplimos ordenes, la diosa Afrodita nos decía que hacer-

-Decia? No querrás decir "dice"?- Piper miraba a esa paloma como si quisiera cazarla y cocinarla para la cena.

-Esta bien, dice- Calipso hablaba con calma pero sus ojos la delataban, miraba nerviosa a Leo que estaba alejado de ella y permanecía callado.

-Por eso estoy aquí, ella me trajo para que le ayudara con su plan...

-O sea que estas con ella desde el principio? Tu también disparaste igual que Drew?-

-No! Claro que no. Yo vine cuando Atenea y Hera comenzaron a entrometerse en el plan original. Para arreglar las cosas-. miraba aterrada a Leo cuya expresión se veía cada vez mas dura.

-Termina de una vez niña!- dijo Clarisse acercando más su espada a la garganta de Calipso.

-Ya voy! Llegué antes de que ustedes me vieran en el lago, hubo un error con Jason y yo lo desperté en el bosque pero Hera volvió a tomar el control sobre él y...

-Espera, Hera? Ella que tiene que ver?

-Ella lo arruinó, el plan que tenía Afrodita. Jason no era parte del plan pero ella lo controla-

-Como si fuera un eidolon, se metió en su cabeza y no lo deja pensar por sí mismo, hizo lo mismo con Malcom, por eso actuaban como lo hacían-.

-Ellos nunca harían todo lo que hicieron. Debemos estar listos aun falta ...

-Encontrar a Annabeth-dije sin bajar mi espada.

-Eso es lo de menos - una voz que yo conocía apareció junto a nosotros en medio de una sombra. No era una persona, eran los dos hijos de Hades.

-Hazel que...

-Porque no me sorprende? Están los cuatro metidos en esto verdad?- Jamás había escuchando a Piper usar ese tono con nadie.

-Piper...- intentó decir Nico pero Hazel no lo dejo terminar y la mirada que Piper le lanzo podía hacer retroceder a cualquiera.

-Sabemos lo que piensan, que somos unos traidores pero...

-No lo son?!

-Pudimos haber evitado cosas!

-Como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que ha pasado?!- los gritos y reclamos venían tanto de griegos como de romanos.

-Sabían todo y no dijeron nada!

Esto estaba por ponerse feo, cada vez los hacíamos retroceder más apuntando nuestras armas contra ellos. Nico y Hazel maniobraron para colocarse en medio de ellos y los tomaron de las manos, preparando un viaje sombra por si hacia falta.

Sabia que debía poner orden, intentar calmarlos a todos pero lo cierto es que yo también quería atravesarlos con mi espada.

Cuando estábamos a punto de atravesarlos y ellos de desaparecer un brillo nos cegó a todos.

-Afrodita!

La diosa había abandonado su forma de paloma para detenernos.

-Queridos, queridos. Tranquilos por favor. No necesitamos una masacre-.

-Pero...

-Sin interrumpir. Bajen sus armas que están ante la diosa del amor-. Todos los hombres obedecimos rápidamente, algunos lanzaron sus armas lejos de donde estábamos.

Las chicas...bueno, solo diré que tardaron un poco mas que nosotros y a la mayoría les molestó nuestra..."obediencia".

-Mucho mejor- dijo la diosa sonriendo y arrancando una oleada de suspiros masculinos. Clarisse golpeó a Chris por eso y Piper se encargó de mi.

-Ahora. Que sigue Malcom?- ninguno había notado la presencia del hijo de Atenea pero hablo con voz firme a pesar de tambalearse un poco y verse muy débil mientras se sostenía de sus hermanos que lo ayudaban a mantenerse de pie.

-Percy debe pelear con Jason


	52. Capitulo 52 A la arena

Esa noche dormí sin sueños, sin pesadillas de ningún tipo, ni siquiera Annabeth pasó por mi mente. Nada

Solo supe que cerré los ojos y los abrí de golpe cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Y una voz en mi cabeza.

-Despierta hijo de Poseidón es hora de terminar con esto. A la arena-

Sabia a lo que la diosa se refería, era hora de enfrentar a Jason de una vez. Aunque el estuviera bajo su control, no importaba.

El era mi camino hacia ella, si lo derrotaba la encontraría.

Además todo lo que nos había hecho pasar estos días es algo que no se perdona, no lo haría y no lo haré nunca.

Aun recuerdo su mano en su cintura cuando estaba dormida, las cosquillas que le hizo, llevársela estando inconsciente y el beso.

Ese maldito momento en que sus labios estuvieron en los de ella, esos labios son y serán solo míos, míos.

Y ahora vamos a terminar con esto.

No recuerdo ni me interesa saber en que momento me puse la armadura, tomé mi espada y salí de mi...

Nuestra cabaña

Solo se que ahora estoy en la arena y frente a mi esta Jason.

...

Esto no estaba bien.

Desde hacía varios días que podía verlo todo, y al mismo tiempo nada.

Era como mirar por la ventana del Argo II al campamento mestizo, cuando emprendimos la huida del campamento Júpiter, y empezamos aquel viaje de locos.

Ver a todos en sus actividades y sin embargo, no poder intervenir en nada.

Sólo un espectador.

Ahora ese viaje, toda la batalla me parecía tan... distante.

Quizá hubiera preferido enfrentarme a todo eso de nuevo, que a la lucha interna que ahora sostenía a cada segundo del día.

Me sentía aún más frustrado porque todo lo veía, lo entendía y asimilaba correctamente.

Respiraba, comía, me movía, etc, pero no era nada de lo que yo quisiese hacer.

Malcom se había ido, antes me consolaba un poco saber que el luchaba igual que yo pero ellos se lo llevaron y ella dijo que ya no lo necesitábamos, que ahora solo faltaba una lucha y ya.

-Jason... -dijo él con evidente rabia

-Que esperas Perseus? -dijo mi voz- Acabemos con esto

Percy tomó su famosa espada y fue directo hacia mi, donde yo empuñaba la mía y lo esperaba.

No había nadie más en la arena, salvo Percy y yo.

Esto no esta bien

Acaba con él... -decía ella

No quiero. Esto no debería estar pasando así.

Nuestras espadas chocaron una contra otra produciendo un gran estruendo.

Yo no quería hacer las cosas así, de esa manera.

Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero mis brazos, mis piernas, mi voz... todo de mi, actuaba muy diferente de lo que yo quería.

Actuaba según lo que... Ella... quería.

Poco a poco, se fueron dando cuenta los campistas de nuestra pelea. Fueron Frank, Hazel, Nico y Calipso los primeros en llegar, seguidos poco después de Leo, la temible hija de Ares y el resto del campamento.

Percy dio un golpe hacia un costado mío, pero mis manos supieron dirigir mi espada para detener su ataque.

Quería decirle que no era, -no porque no quisiera hacerlo- exactamente "yo ", quien estaba peleando con él, si no...

Acaba con él de una buena vez! -ordenó ella en mi cabeza

De inmediato mi cuerpo la obedeció, y lancé un par de ataques al hijo de Poseidón.

Sin embargo, no fue tan sencillo como creí.

Algunos de los griegos, intentaron acercarse para detener nuestra pelea, pero, Frank, Nico, Hazel y Calipso, los detuvieron

-Quédense todos atrás! -gritó Frank a los demás levantando su espada.

Percy leía todos mis movimientos y los evitaba; incluso, aprovechaba cada uno, para poder ponerme en dificultades.

Que le ocurrió mientras no estuve?

Mientras combatíamos, pude darme cuenta de algunos detalles, como que Percy parecía más alerta, con más fuerza.

Estaba en mejores condiciones.

Ataca! Ataca! -gritaba su voz en mi cabeza

La pelea se hizo más violenta poco a poco, realmente estábamos llegando a un punto donde realmente uno iba a matar al otro. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se tropezaron con algo, o más bien alguien tras de Percy.

Piper...

Estaba ahí, mirando la pelea, y su expresión en el rostro era inescrutable, así que dije su nombre tratando de llamar su atención, pero no salió como esperaba.

-Annabeth...

Que? Yo quise decir...

Yo había pensado algo, y una palabra distinta había salido de mi boca y con un tono un tanto sarcástico.

Los normalmente verdes ojos de Percy parecieron volverse fuego líquido al oírme.

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre Jason!

Percy escupió las palabras en mi cara como ácido y me lanzó una gran estocada con la espada hacia mi cara, que a penas logre detener.

Al parecer la batalla era terrible, porque después de un momento, Frank también intentó acercarse, pero al hacerlo, lo vi de reojo estrellarse con algo.

No podía poner atención a lo que decían los demás alrededor, o Percy me haría picadillo, pero los vi como si apoyaran las manos en algún tipo de pared invisible en torno al punto donde estábamos peleando.

Es como un campo de fuerza...

-Vamos! No eres acaso un hijo de Júpiter? Acaba con él!

La diosa no paraba de darme órdenes y controlar mis acciones.

Lo hacía, me esforzaba, pero era casi imposible acercarme siquiera a Percy.

No puede evitar pensar que quizá, así había sido en Kansas, cuando nos habíamos encontrado con Baco, y los eilodones nos habían poseído,

con la diferencia de que en aquella ocasión no había estado tan realmente conciente como ahora.

Comenzaba a sentir el cansancio en mis músculos, todos miraban el combate, ella no dejaba de gritar en mi cabeza y moverme como a un títere.

Estaba harto de sentirme así y eso debía parar, así que tome toda mi fuerza desde el fondo

Basta!

Me pude sentir mientras recuperaba el control de mi propio cuerpo, pero antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo propio, Percy aprovechó mi segundo de vacilación y me hizo un corte en el torso con la espada.

Estaba a punto de decirle cualquier cosa de mi propia voluntad, cuando se escuchó un estruendo tras de Percy, y una gran columna de humo, brotó de algún lugar en el campamento.


	53. Capitulo 53 Ahora que?

Al ver la columna de humo se olvidaron de la pelea. Jason seguía fulminando a Percy con la mirada pero algo cambió en el hijo de Poseidón.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y apareció algo en su mirada que nadie supo explicar.

-Annabeth- susurró el chico mientras bajaba su espada y miraba hacia la casa grande y veía la enorme columna de humo salir de ahí.

Nadie sabia que hacer, parecían congelados. Miraban a Percy, a Jason y por último a la casa.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Percy le hizo un segundo rasguño en el pecho al hijo de Júpiter y dijo:

-Esto aun no acaba idiota- y salió corriendo hacia la casa gritando el nombre de Annabeth mientras los campistas comenzaban a reaccionar.

-Que sucede?

-Percy que haces?!

-Debemos detener ese incendio!-

-Protocolo de emergencia LEO-911!- una sirena comenzó a sonar cuando el hijo de Hefesto dijo esto y de todos los techos de las cabañas comenzaron a salir tuberías y lo que parecían pistolas de agua gigantes. Los líderes de cabaña tomaron los controles y dirigieron las pistolas hacia la casa que ahora estaba envuelta en llamas.

Percy usó toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba para llamar a las aguas del lago y envolver la casa para apagar el fuego.

Pero nada funcionó.

Por más olas que empaparan la casa y por mas veces que los campistas dispararan las llamas no cedían.

-Que es esto?!

-Que pasa?!

-Es fuego griego?- preguntaron algunos romanos.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de auxilio de alguien dentro de la casa.

-Basta! No puedo apagarlo! Ayúdenme porfavor!

-Quien es?

-Hay que hacer algo!

-PERCY!

Ese último grito les puso la piel de gallina a todos los presentes, pero hizo que el hijo de Poseidón reaccionara.

-Annabeth

Sus hermanos y algunos campistas más intentaron acercarse a la casa para ayudarla pero una barrera invisible les impidió el paso.

-Que hacemos?!

-No- dijo Malcom mirando a Percy- Es una prueba para el-.

-Hay que controlar el fuego primero antes de...-comenzó a decir Leo pero no alcanzó a terminar porque alguien lo empujó para salir corriendo.

-Percy!

Pero era tarde, el chico corrió sin pensarlo hacia la puerta y para sorpresa de algunos logró pasar sin problemas, su figura se perdió en el humo y mientras los gritos de Annabeth se hacían cada vez más fuertes y más desesperados del cielo comenzaron a caer rayos, pero no eran rayos ordinarios, eran de color azul y parecían salir de la cima de la casa.

En cuanto Percy entró Jason de desmayó y su cuerpo adquirió un extraño brillo rosado, Malcom se mantenía a su lado, protegiéndolo de posibles ataques.

Últimamente el hijo de Júpiter no era muy popular entre los chicos del campamento.

-Tranquilos, esta bien. El hechizo de Hera sobre el se esta rompiendo. Va a ser el mismo de antes-. Intentaba explicarles a todos los que querían acabar con el rubio romano.

-Provocó demasiados problemas!

-Debe pagar de alguna manera!

-No fue su culpa! Retrocedan!- el hechizo vocal de Piper los hacía alejarse de Jason y estaba logrando que entendieran un poco pero un nuevo grito los hizo callar a todos.

-ANNABETH NO! PORFAVOR No!

Todos se quedaron paralizados, impotentes por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo, solo escuchaban sus gritos.

Frank se acercó lo mas que pudo para ayudarlo en cuanto diera señales de salir de ahí.

Fueron momentos de desesperación para todos hasta que vieron moverse algo entre el humo. Percy

Y no estaba solo, tenía en los brazos a Annabeth inconsciente .

En cuanto bajó el primer escalón la barrera desapareció y los rayos dejaron de caer, la casa grande del campamento griego estaba intacta, ni rastro de las llamas que la envolvían segundos atrás, solo los restos del humo y las quemaduras visibles en Percy y Annabeth.

Frank corrió con su amigo y lo ayudó a sostener a su novia para alejarse de la casa. A medio camino se le doblaron las piernas al hijo de Poseidón y cayó al suelo también inconsciente pero sin soltar la mano de Annabeth.

-Percy!- todos se aproximaron a ellos, Frank levantó a Annabeth en brazos pero no pudo soltar la mano de Percy, Leo y Chris cargaron al chico pero por mas intentos que hicieron no pudieron desentrelazar sus manos.

-No creo que la vuelva a soltar nunca- dijo Chris mientras los llevaban a la enfermería.

Los dejaron en camas contiguas e incluso tuvieron que juntarlas para que sus manos no quedaran colgando.

-Más le vale que no lo haga- Clarisse limpiaba la cara de Annabeth con un pequeño paño húmedo, a todos les sorprendió la delicadeza con la que lo hacia y la suavidad en su voz.

-Ahora que?- preguntó Travis mientras los miraba y sostenía la mano de Katie.

-Parece que todo se esta arreglando-.

-Solo queda esperar a que despierten-. Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Reyna


	54. Capitulo 54 Ultimo capitulo

Flashback.

-ESTOY HARTA!- la hija de Atenea comenzó a destrozar el escritorio y la silla a golpes hasta casi convertirlos en astillas. Hizo un montón en el centro de la habitación y comenzó a tallar las patas de la silla.

-Veamos madre, si no me sacas de aquí después de esto- la chica tallaba con fuerza y en cuestión de segundos el montón de astillas que antes era el escritorio estaba en llamas.

El tapete era tan viejo que enseguida se encendió continuando hacia la cama.

-Madre sácame de aquí! AHORA!- de pronto las cortinas y la habitación entera estaban en llamas.

-Aun no querida- dijo la voz de su madre en su cabeza.

-Que haces! Apágalo!- estaba comenzando a asustarse porque el fuego no se detenía, no podía controlarlo y continuaba avanzando.

-Basta! No puedo apagarlo! Ayúdenme porfavor!

\- Dije que aun no Annabeth, esto es perfecto para que el hijo de Poseidón demuestre lo que debe-.

-PERCY!- oficialmente estaba muerta de miedo, el humo cada vez se hacía más denso y pronto invadió sus pulmones.

Tosía y tosía, los ojos le ardían y escuchaba ruido venir desde abajo, logró llegar a la puerta pero una flama le alcanzó el brazo, salió tambaleando y luchando por respirar cuando distinguió una figura en el pasillo.

-Percy- dijo antes de sentir el piso bajo su cuerpo.

...

-ANNABETH NO! PORFAVOR No! - estaba arrodillado junto a ella, por fin después de estar separados podía estar con ella, pero no en medio de las llamas que envolvían la casa y amenazaban su vida.

Después de un segundo de ver sus ojos crispados de terror, no lo dude ni un segundo la levanté e intente regresar por donde vine pero el pasillo había quedado oculto por el humo.

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí- . No podía dejar que siguiera respirando el humo, yo apenas podía contener la respiración y me costaba horrores mantener lo ojos cerrados.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Ella es todo para mi, vamos Percy muévete-. Tome la opción de lanzar patadas con el fin de encontrar el barandal de la escalera y poder poner a mi chica lista a salvo.

Después de varias quemaduras y golpes en la pared por fin encontré las escaleras.

-Resiste amor, resiste. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien...- el humo entró aun mas en mis pulmones y cuando creí que jamás saldríamos vi la puerta principal.

Bajé un escalón y no pude más, Frank corrió a ayudarme y la sostuvo en brazos mientras yo tomaba su mano.

\- Lo lograste hijo- escuché la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

...

-Reyna

-Que haces aqui?!- fue lo primero que pregunto el hijo de Hefesto cuando nadie mas supo que decir al ver a la pretor del campamento romano parada en la puerta de la enfermeria.

-No seas maleducado Valdez, que clase de recibimiento fue ese despues de tenernos incomunicados por dias y dias?-.

-Incomunicados?- dijo Frank acercandose a se compañera pretor.

-Si, de repente tus informes dejaron de llegar, no respondias los mensajes Iris y ni se diga cuando envie a un equipo a buscarlos y regresaron diciendo que no habian encontrado el campamento-.

-Que?-

-Como lo escuchan, incluso pensamos que los tenian prisioneros o algo asi-. la chica lo dijo en un tono algo ironico pero para Clarisse no fue gracioso. Lo siguiente que supieron era que la pretor estaba en el suelo con la punta de la lanza de Clarisse apuntandola directamente sobre la frente.

-Acaso no has aprendido que no somos traidores invasores como los romanos? Grábate esto en la cabeza niña, SOMOS GRIEGOS-. El encanto y la delicadeza que la hija de Ares mostraba hace unos momentos con Annabeth desaparecieron más rápido que los campistas cuando se enteran de que Percy tiene practica de tiro.

-Clarisse!

-Déjala!- Chris y Leo la sujetaron y ayudaron a Reyna levantarse, hubo un momento de tensión y miradas asesinas entre la pretor y Clarisse. Todos esperaban que comenzarán una batalla, Clarisse levantaba su lanza y Reyna había sacado su espada.

-Reyna?-. Al oír esa voz la chica se olvido de la terrible mirada de Clarisse, su expresión se suavizó y se lanzó a los brazos del chico que acababa de entrar.

-Nico!- ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir algo, puso sus labios en los de el, mientras el hijo de Hades colocaba las suyas en su cintura.

-Lo siento mucho...yo...ese día...yo no quería...- Reyna no dejaba de tartamudear y Nico lo solucionó besándola de nuevo.

-Esto cuando pasó?- susurró Leo. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que nadie vio a Annabeth removerse y abrir los ojos.

-Percy- susurró. Entonces lo vio a su lado y comenzó a reír.

-Annabeth!- enseguida todos la rodearon mientras Will dijo algunas palabras en griego antiguo y las heridas de Annabeth y Percy comenzaron a brillar, enseguida desaparecieron y la chica parecía más alerta, en cambio Percy comenzó a roncar.

-Te extrañé Clari- dijo mirando a su amiga sonriendo y dejando que la abrazara a medias, por la mano de Percy no podían abrazarse bien.

-Y yo a ti Annie-. La chica le ofreció su brazalete de lechuza de regreso pero Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

-De donde lo sacaste?

\- Al idiota de tu novio se le cayó mientras sacaba tus cosas y...

-Mis cosas? Pero...

-El te lo va a explicar. El punto es que se le cayó y por eso yo lo tengo-.

-De hecho es para ti, era una sorpresa pero...

-Como?

-Tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas. Son brazaletes de la amistad, el mío tiene un dije de una lanza y el tuyo de ...

-Lechuza-.

-Exacto-. Las chicas se sonrieron y se abrazaron de nuevo.

-Por fin están juntos de nuevo- dijo mirando las manos de Reyna y Nico entrelazadas.

Ambos se sonrojaron mientras Annabeth se levantaba de la cama sin soltar la mano de Percy para recostarse junto a el.

El chico parecía saber que ella estaba ahí y se acomodó abrazándola por la cintura aun sin despertar.

-Los dejaremos hasta que la estrellita de mar despierte-. Leo les guiñó un ojo y salió para hablar con Calipso, Hazel tomó la mano de Frank y Nico salió tras ellos sin soltar a Reyna.

-Donde esta Jason?- Dijo Will mientras salía tras ellos.

-Depues de que el y Piper se besuquearon frente a mi? Ella lo arrastró a su cabaña-.

-No imagino para que- dijo Leo riendo a carcajadas.

...

Percy y Annabeth se quedaron ahí abrazados hasta el anochecer, ella solo sentía el latir de su corazón y repetía su nombre sin parar hasta que comenzó a despertar.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño y que realmente estas entre mis brazos-.

-Lo es amor-.

Pareció que una descarga eléctrica recorrió al chico pues enseguida se levantó y besó a Annabeth con desesperación, hacia mucho que sus labios no se encontraban, demasiado sin sentir el sabor del otro y sin escuchar los suspiros que provocaban cada vez que se besaban, ese cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y la falta de oxígeno que siempre era una molestia.

Percy comenzó a recostarla en la cama y estaba por besar su cuello cuando dos resplandores dorados iluminaron la enfermería.

Percy se separó para ver quien osaba interrumpirlos.

-Largo- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a los labios de su chica lista.

-Gané- fue lo único que dijo Poseidón antes de volver a brillar y desaparecer junto con Atenea.

...

-Vamos amor mío, te llevaré a nuestra cabaña-. Recuerdan lo que les dije de salir por la ventana de la enfermería? Pues resulta mucho más fácil cuando ves en donde vas a aterrizar y cuando ayudas a tu novia a salir también. Había campistas por todos lados pero al vernos escondiéndonos los pocos que nos vieron guardaron nuestro secreto. Llegamos a la puerta de la cabaña 3 y antes de entrar la levanté en brazos.

-Percy que haces?-.

-Esta es la forma correcta de entrar a nuestra cabaña-.

...

-Nuestra cabaña? -preguntó Annabeth

Percy le sonrió

-Si... nuestra cabaña... porque estamos juntos...

Cruzaron el umbral y con cuidado, la depósito en el piso

Puso sus manos en la cintura de Annabeth y la acercó a él muy despacio mientras ella rodeaba su cuello.

Ninguno dijo nada, no necesitaban hacerlo.

Se acercaron tanto como les fue posible y finalmente, unieron sus labios.

Percy había anhelado tanto ese momento, el instante en que pudiera besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

Sus manos comenzaron a sentir la suave piel de la hija de Atenea en el borde de la playera y ella, comenzó a tirar de el para acercarlo más aún.

El beso comenzó a hacerse más y más intenso.

Percy sentía el calor corriendo por sus venas y poco a poco fueron caminando hacia la cama.

Percy la orillo poco a poco hasta que se recostaron quedando percy sobre ella.

Se detuvieron un momento, quedando sólo a escasos centímetros mientras se miraban.

-Te extrañe... -dijo Percy en un susurro- demasiado...

Annabeth sonrió

-Yo a ti sesos de alga...

-Te amo -dijo Percy

-Te amo

Percy también sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo.

Sus labios le eran familiares y los disfruto por completo mientras con sus manos, exploraba la piel de ella.

Poco a poco se hizo más y más demandante.

Annabeth también recorría su torso sin parar de besarlo

Annabeth retiró la playera del hijo de Poseidón como pudo, y la hizo a un lado.

Percy por su parte, comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo la playera de ella, y a subirlas por su espalda, cuando escucharon un ruido.

-Tórtolos salgan de ahí!-

-Leo déjalos en paz!-

-No! Tenemos una celebración pendiente! Pueden hacer eso de noche!- los gritos y golpes de Leo en la puerta hicieron que ellos quisieran matarlo pero le dio la oportunidad a Annabeth de admirar la que sería su nueva cabaña.

-Me encanta el collage amor-.

-Lo hice para ti-.

...

Después de unas horas todos salieron para una comida de celebración, por fin todo había terminado.

Todas las parejas volvían a ser felices, muchos seguían sorprendidos por ver a Nico y Reyna tomados de la mano. Pero al mismo tiempo no podían evitar celebrar

Quiron, Rachel y el señor D regresaron y se unieron a la celebración, felicitando a todos (menos el señor D) y explicando que habían permanecido en el Olimpo por orden de los dioses.

Griegos y romanos disfrutaron de un banquete digno de los dioses, Annabeth y Percy estaban en la misma mesa y absolutamente nadie se atrevió a siquiera pensar que estaba mal que se sentaran juntos.

Después de la comida Leo y la cabaña Hefesto organizaron un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el lago, los lanzaban desde el (recién reconstruido) muelle mientras todos se acomodaban el la arena.

-Podremos disfrutar de nuestra cabaña esta noche-. Susurró Annabeth en el oído de su novio haciendo que se sonrojara pero sonriera.

-Por supuesto amor, y con el regalo que me envió Grover nadie nos molestara-.

-Que regalo?- Percy sacó de su bolsillo un sobre verde con una nota y algo mas dentro.

"Querido Percy,

me he enterado de todo lo que pasó y lamento mucho haber estado para ayudarte. Hasta a mi me prohibieron ir al campamento estos días. Voy en camino, saluda a Annie de mi parte y usa este regalo.

Pega esta hoja en la ventana de tu cabaña y disfrutarán de toda la privacidad que quieran esta noche.

Grover

Pd usa los DOS regalos que te envío."

-Que mas hay ahí?-. Annabeth le quitó el sobre y saco un paquetito azul de plástico, en seguida ambos se sonrojaron pero se quedaron pensando en disfrutar juntos su cabaña esa noche.

Mientras todos admiraban las figuras de las luces de Leo (centauros, los símbolos de las cabañas, sátiros) Piper y Jason se aproximaron a Percy y Annabeth.

-Gracias por esa charla Annie y lamento todo lo que...

\- Tranquilo, no eras tú mismo-. Ella se soltó un momento del agarre de Percy y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jason.

-Escucha a tú corazón- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que se sonreían y Jason tomaba de nuevo la mano de Piper y Percy colocaba la suya en la cintura de Annabeth.

-Te amo chica lista-.

-Y yo a ti sesos de alga-.

Parecía que nadie mas estaba ahi, solo ellos dos. Comenzaron a besarse mientras en el cielo se formaba una palabra cortesía de Leo.

PERCABETH

Fin de "esta" profecía...

-Esperen esperen esperen- dijo el hijo de Hefesto atrayendo la atención de todos.

-De donde sacaron las banderitas, camisetas y gorras de "Team Percy"?- los Stoll lo miraron riendo mientras miraban a todo el campamento, todos con camisetas y banderitas.

-Resulta que es la última moda en el Olimpo...

-Papá nos envió el regalo-.


	55. EPILOGO

Debía esperar un poco mas

Solo un poco...

Un poco a que todos estuvieran tan distraídos por el espectáculo de Leo que no notaran cuando pusiera en marcha mi plan.

-Mira! Los símbolos de las cabañas!

-Hermes! Hermes! Hermes!

-Idiota dispara lo mas importante!

-Que Clarisse? Tu linda cara hacia el cielo? No quiero hacer llorar a los más pequeños!

-Más vale que corras idiota!-todos se abalanzaron a separar a Clarisse y Leo.

Es hora

Estaba cerca de ella Y me acerqué lo mas discretamente que pude por detrás.

Le cubrí la boca con una mano y con la otra sujete su cintura.

Claro que intentó resistirse, Annabeth es una guerrera, había sentido su fuerza más de una vez y su habilidad en combate era mas que famosa.

Pero la tomé por sorpresa.

-No te muevas hermosa Annabeth y nadie saldrá herido-.

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco pero siguió tensa mientras la dirigía hacia el bosque tratando de que nadie nos viera.

Echamos a andar un tramo en silencio, solamente tomados de la mano firmemente.

Dimos un pequeño rodeo y llegamos a nuestra cabaña por un lateral.

Caminamos junto a la misma, para dirigirnos a la puerta, no sin antes, claro, pegar el regalo de Grover en la ventana, y luego, tomé a Annabeth entre mis brazos y cruzamos juntos el umbral de nuestra cabaña.

cerré la puerta de una patada y agradecí en silencio a mi sátiro favorito por su regalo.

Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y solo podía concentrarme en el brillo que reflejaban su hermosos ojos.

Siempre me gustó observar a Annabeth desde que la conocí.

Su cabello rubio, sus increíbles ojos grises, su maravillosa sonrisa...

Mi chica lista era la más hermosa.

La deposite con cuidado en el piso y coloqué mis manos en su cintura.

Nos quedamos un momento simplemente así, mirándonos uno al otro, sin decir ni una palabra.

Poco a poco sujeté una de sus manos con delicadeza, y la lleve despacio hasta mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón.

Ella se percató de mi acelerado ritmo cardíaco, y esbozó una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

Subió sus manos despacio por mi torso hasta rodear mi cuello.

Finalmente la tenía entre mis brazos, a salvo y sólo para mi.

-Te amo Annabeth Chase... -dije mirándola a los ojos- Te amo

Ella sonrió

-Ven aquí sesos de alga...

Me acercó a ella y comenzamos a besarnos.

Sus labios me eran tan familiares...

-Dioses extrañe tanto besarte-. Dije mientras profundizaba el beso.

Ella tiraba de mi cabello con energía, y yo la llevé lentamente hasta la cama de nuestra habitación donde, poco a poco la fui recostando.

Me coloqué sobre ella con cuidado y aparté mi boca para bajar a su cuello, donde después de besarlo deje una marca en su piel.

-Eres mía-. Nunca había escuchado mi voz tan ronca pero a Annabeth pareció gustarme porque suspiro profundamente y tiró de mi cabello todavía más para atraerme hacia ella cuanto fuera posible.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con cuidado, conociendolo de una forma muy distinta a la que lo habían hecho mis ojos.

Volví a su boca, y ella deslizó sus manos hasta mi abdomen, mi pecho y luego, buscaron el límite de mi playera para meterse debajo de ella.

Sentí sus manos suaves y perfectas contra mi piel, lo cual me hizo dar un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior y a ella gemir en mi boca.

No podía parar de besarla, ni siquiera cuando retiró mi playera del campamento. Me aparté sólo un segundo para poder aventarla lo más lejos posible y de inmediato volví a su dulce boca.

Sin previo aviso, sentí la fuerza de Annabeth bajo de mi, para un segundo después, usar un giro, encontrarme debajo de ella, y con mis manos sujetas por las suyas, a los costados de mi cabeza.

Se acercó hasta mi oído y me susurró.

-No dejes que el enemigo te distraiga, sesos de alga...

No me pregunten si fue su forma de hablar, su aliento en mi oreja, que soy muy sensible o que más, pero la verdad es que me quedé sin palabras.

Ella comenzó a besar mi cara poco a poco, y descendió lentamente, paso por mi boca sin besarme a pesar de que yo intente hacerlo, (creo que le gusta torturarme) hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde también dejó una marca y yo comenzaba a necesitar soltarme de su agarre.

Al ser hijo de Poseidón, creo que era más susceptible al calor, pero en ese momento, en que todo parecía estar en llamas, en especial, cada punto de mi piel que entraba en contacto con mi chica lista, me sentía más vivo que nunca.

De pronto, sentí un mordisco en el cuello y la paciencia casi se me agotó.

Ella se apartó de mi, soltando mis manos, que lleve hasta su cintura, en el límite de su playera, y luego de vernos a los ojos, pidiendo su permiso, retiré y arrojé muy lejos.

Me enderecé y ella quedó sentada sobre mi, coloqué mis manos en su cintura y volví mi boca a su cuello mientras ella ponía sus manos en mi espalda.

Decidí devolverle el gesto, e hice una pequeña marca junto a la anterior, con lo cual Annabeth emitió un gruñido y clavó sus uñas en mi espalda.

Me aferró con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo con ella.

Cada vez nos besabamos con más energía, con más necesidad. Ambos gemíamos y suspirábamos.

Me encantaba escucharla de aquel modo.

Finalmente, nos encontrábamos ahí, para estar juntos, tal y como debía ser.

Lo demás, no tengo de describirlo.

Puedo simplemente señalar que explore a mi hermosa Annabeth. Qué disfrute todo de ella a cada segundo, y que no hay mejor sitio para mi que sus brazos y su boca y claro, si, utilizamos el otro obsequio de Grover.

Finalmente tenía a Annabeth, y ahora ya nada más importaba.

-Te amo percy-.

Todo fue perfecto.

Sobre todo, porque NADIE nos molestó o interrumpió en toda esa maravillosa noche en nuestra cabaña.

Fin?

 _NOTA: La secuela esta en mi perfil. "Percabeth... ya no quiero pelear"_


End file.
